Tada aida douryou
by Yoshieiila
Summary: Imaginez, un iceman travailler dans un café? Et comme collègue une petite timide…en tout ça donne cette fanfiction ! hinaXsasu naruXneji et encore autres! Certains couples changent. .
1. 7ieme ciel

**Résumer :**Imaginer, un iceman travailler dans un café? Et comme collègue une petite timide…en tout sa donne cette fanfiction ! plusieurs couples sont aux rendezvous! Le 7ième ciel vous donneras des surpris! Fanfic Garantie ou lavement de cerveau gratuit!!!lol!

**Rating:** K+/T

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Disclamer:** Si ils étaient à moi je posterais pas ici snif (Soleeiila) **oh non ils seraient a moi! (Yoshikuni-Emi) **

Coucou bon bah alors c'est notre première fanfiction en coécriture donc soyez indulgents, l'idée vient de Yoshikuni-Emi **(c'est moi!)** à la base, moi je ne fais qu'apporter des idées en espérant que ça vous plaira bonne lecture .

Les choses en **Gras **et entre sont les remarques des auteurs!

**° Tada aida douryou °**

_Hinata se regarda dans le miroir, le reflet qu'elle vit ne la rassura pas, elle avait beau avoir 17 ans, elle restait petite et même si son corps avait enfin décider à prendre de belles formes son père lui continuait à la voir comme une petite fille qui ne sait rien faire. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait voulu aller le plus loin possible dans ses études, elle venait de s'inscrire en fac de médecine et la rentrée n'était que dans une semaine. Son père était fière d'elle car elle avait sauté beaucoup de classe, mais quand il avait su ses projets de faire de la médecine, il s'était emporté, Hinata était sa fille aîné et c'était à elle de prendre sa succession dans l'entreprise familiale. Elle s'était opposé à lui pour la première fois de sa vie, il lui avait donc dit de se débrouiller toute seule si elle voulait continuer sur cette voie. Cela faisait donc un mois qu'elle habitait en colocation avec son cousin Neji âgé de 19 ans, et elle venait de trouver un travail à mis temps dans un café en tant que serveuse. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle se mirait dans la glace depuis une demi-heure, c'était son premier jour et elle voulait faire bonne impression. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, devint blanche puis sortis en trombe de sa chambre, elle enfila ses chaussures à toutes vitesse, embrassa son cousin sur la joue et claqua la porte de l'appartement... Pour la rouvrir quelques minutes plus tard, et prendre ses clés qu'elle avait oublié sur la console. Neji qui se doutait que sa cousine allait revenir, lui tendit son sac qu'elle avait également oublié._

"Merci Neji, désolé je dois y aller je suis en retard, passe une bonne journée, je t'enverrai un sms pour te dire quand je rentre. bisous"

"Toi aussi passe une bonne journée, ok pour le sms, bizou à toi..."

_Elle claqua la porte_

"...aussi"

_Il soupira puis retourna à son petit déjeuner, lui aussi n'allait pas tarder à devoir partir au travail._

**-oOo-**

_Sasuke soupira pour ce qui sembla la millième fois à sa patronne qui commençait à s'énerver _**(ou ! sasu s'énerve…ont se la ferme ! )**._ Elle se contenta d'essuyer pour la troisième fois le verre qui était en face d'elle mais elle ne put se contenir quand il soupira de plus belle._

"Sasuke arrête ça tout de suite c'est très stressant."

" Pas ma faute si ta nouvelle recruenesait pas arriver à l'heure, du coup c'est moi qui vais me taper tout le boulot!"

_A ce moment, une main s'appuya sur la porte de l'entrée et une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus foncés et aux yeux blancs comme la neige entra toute essoufflé_.

"sumimasen, j'ai manqué mon bus et je suis en retard" **(ils avaient remarque…)**

_Tsunade la regarda et lui sourit en la rassurant._

" Ce n'est pas grave, à cette heure-ci il y a peu de client"

"Pfff c'est pas toi qui les sert les clients, ça se voit"

"Oh ça va Sasuke, tu pourrais être aimable. Bon Hinata je te présente Sasuke, tu vas devoir t'habituer à lui car se sera ton collègue, il est sympa mais il a ses sautes d'humeur et n'est jamais content"

"Pfff, vous savez vraiment pas faire les présentations Tsunade"

"Bah tu n'avais qu'à le faire toi même, pour la peine fais lui faire le tour du propriétaire et donne lui son uniforme, et n'oublie pas de lui expliquer comment ca se passe ici!!"

_Sasuke soupira puis fit signe à Hinata de le suivre, il lui montra rapidement la salle et la cuisine puis la mena dans les vestiaires._

"Ton casier c'est celui là, ton uniforme est à l'intérieur. Bon alors pour cette semaine c'est simple tu bosses de 9h à 22h sachant qu'on ouvre une heure après et que l'on ferme une heure avant le temps de tout mettre en place. On mange de 2 à 3h car c'est la qu'il y a le moins de monde, tu as le droit à deux poses de 1/4 d'heures dans la journée mais pas pendant les coups de feu et il faut prévenir Tsunade. Elle ma dit que tu continuais tes études, donc quand tu auras repris les cours, tes horaires seront de 16h à 21h et tu devras travailler tout le samedi et le dimanche matin. Le lundi c'est jour de congé. Ca va tu suis?"

"Heu...oui je pen...pense que c'est bon"

"Bon bah je te laisse te changer, les client doivent commencer à arriver alors dépêche-toi"

_Puis il sorti de la pièce, Hinata resta seule, le regard dans le vide cela faisait beaucoup d'un coup mais elle n'allait pas se laisser démonter pour aussi peu, elle prit une grande inspiration puis ouvrit son casier. Elle y trouva un joli uniforme composé d'une jupe noire qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et d'un débardeur blanc avec une inscription en bleu "Le 7ème ciel", c'était le nom du café. La tenue se complétait d'une paire de chaussure à mini talon noir et d'un serre-tête bleu également. une fois changé elle se dirigea vers la salle et eu la surprise de la voir pleine. Elle croisa le regard noir de Sasuke qui semblait lui dire: t'en a mis du temps, et reste pas planté là aide moi espèce de cruche. _

_Hinata se dirigea donc vers le bar, prit un calepin mit sur son visage son plus beau sourire et commença à faire le tour des tables. La journée passa très vite et Hinata se surpris à aimer ce métier, elle adorait parler aux clients et plaisanter avec eux tout en leur souriant, elle était jolie et aimable ce qui ne gâchait rien. Comme c'était sa première journée, elle ne manqua pas de faire quelque gaffe mais elle répara tout assez rapidement. Tsunade l'avait d'ailleurs complimenté, Sasuke quand à lui ne lui avait trouvé que des défauts, mais Hinata ne faisait pas attention à lui. Elle connaissait déjà les remarques qu'il lui adressait son père et sa cadette ne faisait que ça depuis des années, elle en était immunisé. _

_La journée était terminé et il venait de finir de remettre la salle en ordre quand ils entendirent le son de cloche qui annonce l'arrivé d'un client_.

"Désolé on n'est fermé" lança Sasuke sans jeter un regard au nouvel arrivant

_Hinata elle se retourna et son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'elle reconnut le visiteur._

"Neji tu es venu me chercher, c'est gentil, je pensais que tu m'attendrais à la maison?

"Oui mais je me suis dit que vu l'heure il ne valait mieux pas que tu traînes dehors toute seule. Surtout à ton âge, en plus ton père me tuerait s'il t'arrivait quelque chose"

"Merci Neji t'es adorable"

_Ils avaient tout les deux oublié Sasuke qui se chargea de leur rappelé sa présence en toussotant assez fort._

"Excusez moi de vous dérangez mais..."

"OH zut ! j'ai oublié de vous présentez. Neji voilà mon collègue Sasuke. Sasuke je te présente..."

"...Ton copain Neji, c'est ça" la coupa-t-il

_Hinata et Neji se regardèrent puis pouffèrent sous les yeux ébahis de Sasuke qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait_

"Non je suis pas son copain, je suis son cousin et accessoirement son colocataire."

"En plus Neji est gay donc..."

"Ca va pas la peine de vous moquer je pouvais pas savoir!"

"Désolé mais si tu avais vu ta tête, on va dire que c'est ma revanche pour t'être moqué de moi toute la journée"

"Comment ça moqué de toi? Mec si tu embête ma cousine tu vas le payer!"

"T'inquiète pas Neji, il me taquine c'est tout, c'est juste parce que je débute donc c'est normal que je fasse des bêtises."

_Hinata sourit à son cousin qui lui sourit également mais il lança un regard d'avertissement à Sasuke qui lui se contenta de hausser les épaules._

_Hinata demanda ensuite à Tsunade si elle pouvait rentrer, cette dernière accepta mais la prévint de ne pas arriver en retard le lendemain._

_son cousin la fit ensuite monter dans la voiture et ils firent le trajet en silence jusqu'à ce que Neji prenne la parole_

"Tu es sûre qu'il ne fait que te taquiner? tu me préviendrait sinon? hein Hinata tu sais que tu peux tout me dire?"

" Mais oui ne t'en fais pas Neji mais ce n'est qu'une petite joute verbale entre collègue, ca lui passera"

* * *

Voilà la première partie n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez grâce au magnifique bouton en bas à gauche Je l'ai corriger assez rapidement donc il doit rester des fautes désolé n'hésitez pas à me les signaler (Soleeiila) 

**Bon on sait c'est pas géniale mais c'est un bon début ? non ? ok ok j'ai comprit je me la ferme… (Yoshikuni-Emi)**

Yoshieiila ! a bientôt !

-xoxox-


	2. La journée d'enfer

**Résumer :** Imaginez, un iceman travailler dans un café? Et comme collègue une petite timide…en tout ça donne cette fanfiction ! Plusieurs couples sont aux rendez-vous! Le 7ième ciel vous donneras des surprises! Fanfic garantie ou lavement de cerveau gratuit! lol

**Rating:** K+/T

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Disclamer:** Si ils étaient à moi je posterais pas ici snif (Soleeiila) **oh non ils seraient a moi! (Yoshikuni-Emi) **

Coucou bon bah alors c'est notre première fanfiction en coécriture donc soyez indulgents, l'idée vient de Yoshikuni-Emi **(c'est moi!)** à la base, moi je ne fais qu'apporter des idées en espérant que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture . 

Les choses en **Gras **et entre sont les remarques des auteurs!

**° Tada aida douryou °**

_Hinata semblait sûre d'elle ce qui rassura Neji mais si l'un des deux avait eu une idée de ce qui allait suivre, tout aurait été différent. Rendu chez eux, Neji ne se fit pas prier pour aller prendre une bonne douche froide puisque la chaleur de l'été était à son maximum. Les 45° était présent et ce même à l'ombre. Hinata, elle, alla se changer pour quelque chose de plus léger. Quand elle sortie de sa chambre la rencontre qu'elle fit la surpris. Un magnifique jeune homme à la peau mate et aux yeux gris. Ses cheveux blonds paille en bataille lui allait à ravir. _

« Est-ce que Neji est là? » 

« Oui…mais qui êtes-vous? » 

« A oui désoler je m'appelle Taiki Yamashita, je suis l'agent de Neji » 

« Ah ok… voulez vous que j'ailles lui dire que vous êtes ici? » 

« Où est-t'il? » 

« Dans la douche » 

« Êtes-vous sa petite amie? » 

« Euh...non je suis sa cousine »  
_Hinata, tanner de se faire poser autant de question décida d'aller chercher Neji sous la douche, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait nu mais elle se garda un petite gène…   
_

« Euh…Neji? » 

« Quoi? » 

« Il y a un certain Taiki Yamashita à l'appartement… » 

« Ah merde!…dit lui qui j'arrive dans 30 secondes! » 

« Mais… » 

« Aller! » 

_Hinata alla le rejoindre dans le salon et lui proposa un thé en attendant Neji. Ce dernier arriva assez vite. Quand il arriva le jeune homme aux yeux miroir lui serra la main et commença une conversation dans une langue étrangère pour Hinata._

_**(c'est en anglais, on va marquer en français en dessou ok? )**_

_**« Hi Neji! How are you ?» **__Salut Neji! Comment vas-tu?_

_**« Indeed, thank you very much. »**_ _Bien, bien merci._

_**« I would like to say to you that we have to find one new photographer .»**_ _Je voudrais te dire que nous avons trouver un nouveau photographe._

_**« Finally! I look forward to putting...»**_ _Enfin! j'ai hâte de poser..._

_**« Yes but he is new, it is the academy which to form her to us then he must be good ». **__Oui mais il est nouveau, c'est l'académie qui nous la former alors il doit être bon. _

_**« okay, okay… »**_ _Ok ,ok_

_**"Check I am going to go there, will have you that have to come on Sunday. Bye"**_ _Bon je vais y aller, t'auras qu'a venir dimanche. Au revoir _

_**« bye »**_ _Au revoir_

_Le jeune homme quitta l'appartement. Hinata se tourna vers Neji et lui dit qu'elle allait se coucher. La semaine passa très vite pour Hinata, elle se familiarisa assez rapidement avec son travail, ce qui lui valut un des rares sourires de Tsunade. Son cousin Neji venait la chercher le soir après son service et cette situation aurait put convenir à Hinata sans les railleries continuelles de son homologue masculin. Ce dernier semblait prendre un malin plaisir à lui faire perdre ses moyens, Hinata n'y prêtait guère d'attention mais cela allait bien finir par l'énerver, ce qui aurait été pour le plus grand plaisir de Sasuke qui n'attendait que ça._

_Ce dernier était actuellement le seul en salle, la veille Hinata avait repris les cours et il devait donc assurer tout seul la journée, ce qui n'était pas pour lui plaire. La seule aide sur laquelle il pouvait compter était celle de Ino l'aide cuisinière qui se rendait utile en échappant à la surveillance de son chef et en servant quelques plats. Il aurait dû normalement aussi put compter sur sa patronne mais cette dernière préférait boire du saké en arrière salle plutôt qu'aidé ses employés. Son seul réconfort de la journée fut qu'Ino le laissa à peu près tranquille. Il appréciât son aide mais elle en faisait parfois trop ce qui amenait Sasuke à penser qu'elle avait sûrement un faible pour lui. _

_Il soupira de soulagement lorsque il leva les yeux et vit la pendule indiquer 15h30. Cela signifiait que dans une demi-heure il pourrait enfin s'accorder une pause et se griller une cigarette dans l'arrière cours de la boutique. Une chance pour lui Hinata était ponctuelle, le seul retard dont il avait eu à se plaindre avait lieu le jour de son embauche et cela ne s'était plus produit depuis. Il continua donc son service, le café ne désemplissait pas mais c'était normal. On était en septembre et tous les jeunes comme les moins jeunes sortaient faire un tour et venaient volontiers dégustés un rafraîchissement au "7ème ciel". Il passa à côté d'un couple qui semblait ignorer que certaine chose ne se faisait pas en public mais dans un lit en toussotant un peu pour les ramener à l'ordre avant de poser devant eux deux verres remplis de glaçons avec un sourire faux. Puis il s'éloigna et prit la commande d'un vieil homme qui semblait être de sortie avec sa petite fille. Sasuke écouta l'homme commander une grenadine puis se tourna vers la petite avec un sourire pour l'encourager. Cette dernière regardait la carte avec de grands yeux puis passa sa commande._

"Heu je voudrais comme papy, une grenadine"

_Sasuke sourit de son sourire qui sonnait toujours aussi faux et se retourna pour partir quand la fillette l'interpella._

_"Monsieur le serveur, j'ai changé d'avis, je voudrais plutôt une menthe, ah oui mais il y a pas de bulles j'aime pas trop alors plutôt du coca s'il vous plaît. Au fait non j'en ai déjà bu hier, quelque chose d'autre."_

_Puis elle replongea sa tête dans la carte. Sasuke tourna la tête vers le vieil homme qui lui fit un sourire d'excuse mais où transparaissait tout son amusement. Le serveur bouillonnait intérieurement_

_voila pourquoi je ne supporte pas les enfants, ce qu'il peuvent être chiant, allez courage Sasuke, tu les sers et après tu seras tranquille c'est Hinata qui prendra le relais_

"Vous voulez un conseil mademoiselle?" proposa-t-il plus pour gagner du temps que pour lui faire plaisir.

"Hum OUI" dit- elle très enthousiaste.

"Vous n'avez qu'à prendre un diabolo grenadine, comme ça vous aurai une boisson qui ressemble à celle de votre grand père mais qui en plus à des bulles."

"Merci monsieur le serveur, ta vu papy comme il est gentil."

"Oui ma chérie j'ai vu, merci beaucoup. "termina-t-il en se tournant vers Sasuke

"De rien c'est mon travail"

_Sasuke s'était forcé à prononcer ces derniers mots. Il se tourna et partit vers le Bar où il passa la commande à Ino. D'habitude il évitait le plus possible d'avoir des contacts avec les clients mais aujourd'hui tout allait de travers pour lui. Il savait que son attitude n'était pas très professionnel mais il n'aimait pas les contacts. La seule personne qu'il arrivait à supporter était son colocataire, Naruto. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par Hinata qui rentra dans la salle. Elle se dirigea vers lui et le salua._

"Tu peux aller prendre ta pause, je viens de parler avec Tsunade."

"Hn"

_Puis il sortit par la porte qu'elle venait d'emprunté sous l'œil triste de Ino qui avait espéré qu'il lui parle. Dès qu'il fut sortit au grand air, il prit une grande inspiration et s'étira pendant une longue minute. il s'acharna ensuite à essayer d'allumer sa cigarette, car malgré le beau temps, un petit vent soufflait. il y réussit finalement et tira une longue taffe dessus en fermant les yeux, il commençait à se détendre. Il aimait ces moments de solitude qu'il s'accordait. Cela le ramena aux pensés qu'il avait eu dans le café et il se posa une question. Comment arrivait-il à supporter Naruto qui était tout de même aussi voir plus exaspérant qu'une dizaine de fillette. Le brun songea que c'était peut-être parce qu'il connaissait le blond depuis de longues années et qu'il avait fini par s'habituer à son éternelle joie de vivre et à ses activités débordantes d'énergie. Sasuke n'aimait pas penser au passé, il y avait de trop mauvais souvenirs qu'il aurait voulu laisser derrière lui malheureusement, il savait que c'était impossible. Il soupira et tira de nouveau une taffe sur sa cigarette._ _Il préféra encore une fois refoulé ses souvenirs, se disant qu'il y reviendrait plus tard, même si ce plus tard n'était que fictif. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et vit qu'il lui restait encore 10 minutes, il finit donc lentement sa cigarette, la savourant car c'était la dernière de la journée. Son colocataire Naruto les avait en horreur et Sasuke n'avait pas envie de se faire sermonner pendant une heure sur le fait que fumer était dangereux pour la santé. Sasuke soupira, ce qui était une habitude _**( à le faire trop soupirer on est pas en train de le faire ressembler un peu trop à Shikamaru?) **_et resta adossé au mur de l'arrière cour du café._

_Malheureusement il fut bientôt obligé de revenir faire son service, quand il poussa la porte il vit Hinata qui courait d'un table à l'autre, il s'autorisa un sourire de satisfaction. Sa véritable journée allait enfin commencer, il allait pouvoir savourer le plaisir de la faire sortir de ses gonds._

**Bon bah voila un nouveau chapitre de boucler, n'hésiter pas à dire ce que vous pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir. La fic se met en place lentement mais sûrement alors passez souvent on va la continuer assez régulièrement. Pour l'instant c'est plutôt du un chapitre par semaine et je pense qua ça va continuer comme ça.**

**voila**

**a plus**

**Yoshieiila **


	3. Rencontre

_**Résumer :**__ Sasuke travaille comme serveur au "7eme ciel", employé discret il ne va pas apprécié l'arrivé de sa nouvelle collègue et elle aussi va avoir du mal à l'accepter._

_**Rating:**__ K+/T_

_**Genre:**__ Romance/Humour_

_**Disclamer:**__ Si ils étaient à moi je posterais pas ici snif (soleeiila) __**oh non ils seraient a moi! (Yoshikuni-Emi) **_

_Coucou bon bah alors c'est notre première fanfiction en coécriture donc soyez indulgents, l'idée vient de Yoshikuni-Emi __**(c'est moi!)**__ à la base, moi je ne fais qu'apporter des idées en espérant que ça vous plaira bonne lecture ._

_Les choses en __**Gras **__et entre ____sont les remarques des auteurs! _

**Je tiens à remercier cynthia, notre première rewieuweuse (dsl je sais pas l'écrire), merci.(soleeiila) et puis à tous les autres aussi**

Y en a qui ont laissé des rewiew anonyme donc ont leur répond ici:

orelinde: je te rassure c'est bien un hina/sasu mais il va pas arriver tout de suite

_**° Tada aida douryou °**_

_Malheureusement il fut bientôt obligé de revenir faire son service, quand il poussa la porte il vit Hinata qui courait d'un table à l'autre, il s'autorisa un sourire de satisfaction. Sa véritable journée allait enfin commencer, il allait pouvoir savourer le plaisir de la faire sortir de ses gonds._

Il commença d'abord tranquilement, ne voulant pas passer pour un tortionnaire, d'après lui ces choses-là se faisait en finesse. Personne d'autre que eux deux ne savait ce qui se passait c'était très discret, une commande qui tombe par terre.

"Bah alors Hinata, t'es même pas fichu de prendre une commande correctement? Laisse je vais le faire."

Ou alors un petit croche-pied bien placé.

"Je m'excuse pour elle Monsieur, elle est nouvelle, ce n'est pas de sa faute si le contenu de son plateau a atterit sur votre tête"

Et tout ça avec un sourire compatissant et une petite phrase bien sentie.

"Hinata je ne crois pas que tu sois faites pour ce boulot, pour cette fois je ne dis rien à Tsunade mais fais attention, je ne te couvrirais pas continuellement!"

Hinata commençait à craquer, tous les jours il lui servait le même scénario et elle ne savait pas si elle allait pouvoir continuer à donner le change encore longtemps. Il lui semblait que Neji la regardait tout les jours avec désaprobation attendant seulement qu'elle veuille bien lui parler.

Enfin son service était fini, avec l'aide de Tsunade elle rangeait la salle, Sasuke était déjà en train de se changer dans le vestiaire. Neji poussa la porte de la boutique et salua Tsunade qui lui répondit, elle commençait à le connaitre puisqu'il venait chercher Hinata à chaque fin de service. Il salua également Hinata qui lui dit qu'elle se changeait rapidement et qu'elle arrivait. Elle sortit des vestiaires en même temps que Sasuke et vit que son cousin était en train de discuter avec un jeune homme blond, qui se retourna vers eux quand ils entrèrent.

"Salut Sasuke, ça va? Bonjour Mademoiselle, tu dois être Hinata c'est ça? Sasuke ma dit qu'il y avait une autre serveuse qui travaillait ici et je viens de faire la connaissance de ton cousin."

"Heu bonjour et tu t'apelle?"

"Ah je suis bête, j'ai oublié de me présenter, grand sourire, je suis le colocataire de Sasuke et je me nomme Uzumaki Naruto."

"Je suis contente de te connaître."

"Bon Hinata, on y va faut le temps de rentrer et tu as encore tes devoirs à faire."

"Oui tu as raison, bon bah au revoir, à demain Sasuke et Tsunade, Naruto contente d'avoir fait ta connaissance."

"Au revoir Hinata, à bientôt j'espère, c'est valable pour toi aussi Neji." Il lui fit un clin d'oeil

Les deux Huyga sortirent et Hinata regarda son cousin avec un drôle de regard.

"Ca va Neji?"

"..."

"Neji"

"..."

"NEJI JE TE PARLE"

"Hein quoi tu disais? Je réflechissais pour mon boulot et ..."

"Neji arrête tu t'enfonce, tu pensais plutôt à un beau blond"

"Je vois pas de quoi tu parle._Puis voyant le regard tous sauf crédule de sa cousine il ajouta_. Bon ok ce mec était grave mignon et alors, il doit surement avoir déjà une copine."

"Mais..."

"Non Hinata t'en mêle pas, et toi au fait c'est quand que tu te trouve un copain."

"Tu sais bien que j'ai pas le droit, père..."

"Hinata comment il serait au courant, toi tu vas pas lui dire moi non plus et en plus t'habite plus chez lui donc te pose pas tant de question. Tant que tu trouve un mec bien, je dirais bien mais je te surveillerais quand même!"

"Merci Neji, mais crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça. Tu pourrais inviter Naruto à venir boire un..."

"HINATA."

"Bon bon d'accord, j'ai rien dit."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Mais tu devrais."

"HINATA!!!!!"

La hûyga abandonna son projet pour ouvrir les yeux de son cousin mais elle ne le lacherait pas avec ça. Arrrivé chez eux, elle plancha sur ses devoirs, elle en avait peu le temps, car son travail était fatiguant et prenait une grande partie de son agenda. Heuresement même si c'était des études difficiles, Hinata était plutôt doué. Neji lui était en pleine préparation, il avait eu un autre rendez-vous avec son agent Taki mais le photographe qu'il voulait lui présenter avait eu un empèchement et la rencontre avait été reporté au mardi suivant, c'est à dire le lendemain.

C'est donc un Neji assez joyeux qui déposa Hinata devant sa fac le matin suivant. Il se gara ensuite dans une rue non loin et monta dans le studio de son agent.

**"Hello Neji, how are you?"**

(salut Neji, comment tu vas?)

**"I'm fine and you?"**

(je vais bien et toi)

**"I'm fine too. The photographer will arrive."**

(Je vais bien aussi. Le photographe va arriver.)

**"ok"**

Neji s'installa dans un fauteuil du salon et n'eut pas à attendre longtemps puisque la sonette se fit entendre. Taki alla ouvrir et Neji ouvrit de grand yeux en découvrant l'invité de son agent. Cet invité lui sourit et tendit la main en avant en montrant son index et son majeur.

"Salut Neji ça va?"

"Na...Naruto!"

"Ba oui c'est moi ton photographe, t'aurait pas pensé hein."

Mr Taki les voyant déjà commencer à parler **(même si il comprend pas)** les laissa tranquil et partit.

"Depuis quand tu es photographe?"

"Bah Taki t'as rien dit, je suis tout juste dîplomé de l'académie depuis deux mois. Mais t'inquiète pas j'étais le meilleure de la promotion"

Neji écoutait Naruto parler, et le visage de sa cousine vient à son esprit. Ce soir elle exulterait.

Bah voila un nouveau chapitre avec un peu de retard désolé, on va faire en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus. Il est un peu plus court que les précédents parce qu'on ne voulait pas trop en mettre, faut laisser la surprise un peu. Et la de la surprise y en a mais vous inquiétez pas c'est pas encore fini

Voila à plus. Yoshieiila

Ps: Le petit bouton en bas à gauche ne mord pas et est utilisable à loisirs.


	4. Plus d'excuse!

**Résumer :** Imaginez, un iceman travailler dans un café? Et comme collègue une petite timide…en tout ça donne cette fanfiction ! hinaXsasu naruXneji et encore autres! Les couples changent.

**Rating:** K+/T

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Disclamer:** Si ils étaient à moi je posterais pas ici snif (Soleeiila) **oh non ils seraient a moi! (Yoshikuni-Emi) **

Coucou bon bah alors c'est notre première fanfiction en **COÉCRITURE** (oui on précise parce qu'il y a des gens qui le savent pas encore) donc soyez indulgents, l'idée vient de Yoshikuni-Emi **(c'est moi!)** à la base, moi je ne fais qu'apporter des idées en espérant que ça vous plaira bonne lecture .

réponses aux rewiews anonymes:

**gladys:** merci, et bien Neji tu vas voir comment il va réagir.

**Silvia:** Merci pour ton tit compliment, on espère que tu vas aimer la suite.

**Sù:** Merci pour ton commentaire ma chérie mais ne t'avise plus de dire que je suis petite grr, sinon j'espère que la suite va te plaire ma puce bizou (soleeiila)

**Kissy:** Contente que ce couple te plaise, la suite arrive maintenant, et on essaye de publier un chapitre par semaine (même si pour le moment c'est un peu dur avec les exams)

Les choses en **Gras **et entresont les remarques des auteurs!

**désolé pour les fans de Sakura, on a rien contre elle mais bon, elle va en prendre plein la tête.**

**° Tada aida douryou °**

_Le soir quand Neji revint de sa rencontre avec Naruto, Hinata qui était rentré du travaille depuis longtemps le salua et l'embrassa sur la joue…_

« Le dîner est bientôt prêt, j'ai fait des Sushis et du natto… »

« Ok… »

« Alors! Qui était ton photographe? Il est beau? »

« … »

« Si laid que ça? Et bien… »

« Non! Non c'est pas ça… »

« Alors? »

« Et bien… »

« Aller décris le moi! »

« Il est grand…Un peu plus que moi. »

« Ok, continue. »

« Blond… »

« Mmmmmmh! »

« Yeux bleu… »

« »

« Et il s'appelle naruto… »

« QUOI!!!!!! »

« '' »

« TU AS NARUTO COMME PHOTOGRAPHE!?? »

« Oui… »

« Mais c'est génial! Et en plus c'est toi qui ma dit qu'il était canon! »

« Hinata, je t'es déjà dit que… »

« De ne pas me mêler de tes affaire, je sais! Mais tu dois l'inviter! Je t'en pris!»

« 'soupire' »

« O.O »

« O…Ok… »

« Oui! »

**-oOo-**

**A quelques lieux de la…**

« QUOI!!!!!!!!!!!!, TU AS LE FRANGIN D'HINATA! »

« Cousin je voudrais préciser. »

« MAIS! Tu ne vas pas le garder, non?!!! »

« Pourquoi pas? Il est gentil et en plus super canon! »

« Naruto! Arrête de fantasmé sur lui et mange ton assiette »

« Mais c'est pas bon du NATTO!!! (pleure style manga) »

« Arg!! T'avais qu'as pas t'en faire! »

_Durant la nuit, Naruto fit un rêve des plus euhmmm explicite sur Neji… Au petit matin lorsque le jeune homme se réveilla, il sentit quelque chose dans son bas ventre… Naruto se regarda l'entre jambe et…_

« Ah! Coucou toi, ça faisait longtemps que je t'avais pas vue, ça va depuis? »

_Au même moment Sasuke passa dans le couloir, mais quand il vit naruto parler à vous savez quoi, il recula et le regarda bizarrement,_

« Dit, tu nous fait quoi là?!! »

« Bah… »

« Va prend un douche, et très froide la douche, »

« Pourquoi? »

« Pour ton érection et pour que j'ais au moins 5 minutes de vacance! »

« Bon ok j'y vais, mais dis moi t'es de mauvaise humeur depuis que t'es plus avec Sakura.»

« Ah non s'il te plaît, je ne veux plus entendre parler de ce chewigum. »

« Elle était collante, mais au moin tu t'ennuyais pas avec elle, non. »

« Oui, enfin je prefère m'ennuyer plutôt que passer ma journée à courir les magasins pour faire du shopping. »

« Vu de ce côté, c'est sûre, en gros ton style ce serait plus la nana qui sert avec toi au bar, comment elle s'apelle déja? Ah oui, Hinata, en plus elle est assez mignonne et elle paraît gentille. »

« Si tu la trouve parfaite, vas-y sort avec elle, moi je prefère la faire enrager. »

« Sasuke tu sais bien que je suis homo, c'est plutôt son cousin qui me branche, lui je le croquerais bien. »

« J'avais compris, maintenant VA PRENDRE TA DOUCHE. »

Naruto fila donc en vitesse sous sa douche pour éviter de se faire tuer par Sasuke qui y aurait pris un plaisir évident. De son ôté Sasuke réflechissait à ce que venait de dire son colocataire. Depuis Sakura, il n'avait plus eu de relation amoureuse, et il commençait à se sentir seul.

« Enfin, vaut mieux être seul plutôt qu'avec elle. »

Sasuke partit donc pour faire son service, la journée était éprouvante car le mercredi après-midi, les mères emmenaient souvent leurs enfants dehors, hors Sasuke ne les supportait pas du tout. Il fut donc heureux lorsqu'il la vit franchir la porte pour venir l'aider. La fin de soirée arriva vite et Sasuke put enfin partir se changer. Lorsqu'il revint dans la salle pour saluer Tsunade et Hinata, il ne fut pas surpris de voir Neji qui lui jeta à peine un regard. Ce qui le surpris vraiment fut:

« SASUKE-KUN!!!!!! T'EN A MIS DU TEMPS CA FAIT 10 MINUTES QUE JE T'ATTENDS!!! »

« Sa...Sakura...Mais bordel qu'est ce que tu fous là? »

« Bah je suis venue rendre une petite visite à l'amour de ma vie. »

« Et qui as donc cet insigne honneur. » se moqua Neji

Sakura ne lui jeta pas un regard et répondit en sautant au coup du susnommé.

« SASUKE-KUN, c'est toi!!!! »

« Sakura, nous deux c'est fini depuis un mois alors arrête tes bêtises. » Et en disans cela il la décrocha de son coup en l'éloignant le plus possible.

« Mais moi je t'aime toujours Sasuke-kun. »

« Et bien pas moi Sakura, je ne t'aime pas et j'aimerais que tu arrête de te conduire comme une sangsue avec moi même si on pourrait dire chewing-gum avec ta couleur de cheveux. »

« Mais... »

« Y a pas de mais Sakura, maintenant fiche-moi la paix!!! »

Sakura éclata en pleurs et sortit en courant de la boutique.

« Je vais enfin avoir la paix. »

« C'est pas sympa de lui parler comme ça. » Lui dit Neji d'un air réprobateur

« Ca se voit que tu la connais pas c'est une vraie peste et en plus de quoi je me mêle, c'est pas tes affaires, si t'es pas content va la consoler et sort avec pendant que tu y es, ça me débarrassera!!! »

« Je me mêle de ce que je veux et je te rapelle que je suis gay. »

« Putain, vous allez me le dire combien de fois aujourd'hui, d'abord Naruto qui me le rapelle ce matin et maintenant toi, c'est pas vrai. »

Et sur ces derniers mots il sortit, laissant un Neji interdit.

« Naruto est gay??? »

« Bah oui, vous n'étiez pas au courant? » Répondit Tsunade surprise.

« Vois le bon côté des choses Neji, là t'as plus d'excuse pour ne pas l'inviter à manger, pourquoi pas samedi soir, je dois aller chez une amie pour finir un projet, vous serez tranquil comme ça. »

« ...»

« Bon je prend ça comme un oui, alors c'est bon, par contre si tu veux le garder, va falloir que tu fasse des progrès en cuisine.»

Bon voila le quatrième chapitre avec du retard, on est désolé, mais prenez en compte le fait qu'on soit en période d'exam svp. On espère que le chapitre vous a plut, il était plutôt axé sur Naruto et Neji que Sasuke et Hinata mais ça va arriver vous inquietez pas. Voila, à la semaine prochaine.

ps:le petit bouton en bas à gauche vous délivrera un vaccin pour ne pas attraper la maladie de l'autrice folle qui vous fait écrire plein de conneries. Comment ça je devrais l'utiliser.


	5. Temps orageux

**Résumer :** Imaginez, un iceman travailler dans un café? Et comme collègue une petite timide…en tout ça donne cette fanfiction ! hinaXsasu naruXneji et encore autres! Les couples changent.

**Rating:** K+/T

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

Disclamer: Si ils étaient à moi je posterais pas ici snif **(Soleeiila)** oh non ils seraient a moi! **(Yoshikuni-Emi)**

Coucou bon bah alors c'est notre première fanfiction en **COÉCRITURE** **(oui on précise parce qu'il y a des gens qui le savent pas encore)** donc soyez indulgents, l'idée vient de Yoshikuni-Emi **(c'est moi!)** à la base, moi je ne fais qu'apporter des idées en espérant que ça vous plaira bonne lecture .

**réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**Gladys :** Merci vraiment! Ca fait toujours chaud au cœur de recevoir des reviews comme ça! Et comme promis voilà un rapprochement entre notre couple principale!

* * *

°** Tada aida douryou °**

_Les minutes, les heures et les jours. Tout passa si vite et la fin du mois de septembre approchait rapidement malgré le fait que la chaleur était encore présente…Neji avait annoncé à sa cousine que le samedi à venir, il avait inviter Naruto à venir dîner à l'appartement…Hinata lui avait dit qu'elle allait dormir chez une amie pour les laisser seul…_

" Je vais aller chez Tenten alors ne te soucie pas de moi mais plutôt de ta cuisine. Ok? Bon je dois aller travailler. "

" Attend! Je vais t'y conduire, c'est sur le même chemin du travail. "

" Mmmh, si tu veux. "

_Durant le trajet, le soleil disparut laissant place à de gros nuages sombre et une air humide, cependant la chaleur était toujours présente.… Un orage se préparait…Quand Hinata mis un pied à l'extérieur, des trombes de pluie tombèrent. Elle courrut à l'intérieur suivie par un Neji tout au plus mouiller. Quand elle entra, Sasuke était assit avec un café dans les mains et les regarda entré…_

" Tiens? Voilà amaenbou (l'enfant gâtée) et son cher dorei (esclave). "

" T'as quelque chose à dire toi? "

" Mais non Neji, je viens de le dire. "

" SASUKE!!!!!!! "

_Une tête blonde entra dans le café en criant._

" Naruto… "

_Au même moment un bruit sourd se fit entendre, le courant se coupa et quelque chose tomba en avant de la porte du café. Tous sursautèrent au moment où le poteau électrique tomba et fracassa le sol bloquant ainsi le passage par la porte avant du 7__ième__ ciel. 4 personnes prises dans un café, 4 personnes dont 3 Homme et 1 jeune femme…. _**( PERVERS! Soleeiila: Yoshikuni-Emi c'est toi qui écrit ça quand même!!!!)**

" Merde! Il va falloir attendre que le courant reprenne pour appeler les flics… "

" J'ai mon téléphone portable? "

_Naruto pris ce dernier et composa le numéro, du moins le début du numéro puisque son téléphone lâcha…_**(Bah oui sinon c'est pas marrant)**

" Oups… "

" Qu'est-ce qu'il a Dobe? "

" ARRÊTE DE M'APPELER COMME CA BAKA! "

" Baka! Mais c'est toi le Baka! "

" Ca suffi les mecs… "

" Dit Neji pourquoi t'es ici? T'es pas supposé préparer un repas pour mon coloc? "

" Euh… "

" C'est que Neji avait envie de prendre un café "

" Le café est si mauvais que ça chez vous? "

_Hinata voulut le frapper mais elle était retenu par un Neji ennuyé…Dehors, rien ne s'améliorait, on ne pouvais plus voir les buildings d'en face, il y avait tellement de pluie…Cela faisait maintenant 1h que les 4 "amis" était pris dans le café. Hinata et Sasuke étaient en retrait écoutant la conversation de Neji et Naruto…_

" Alors tu aimes bien les ramens? "

" Pas que j'aime! J'adore! " **(XD dsl d'apparaître tout le temps mais je peux pas m'en empêcher)**

" Alors tu aimerais bien que j'en prépare pour ce soir? "

" …Parlant de ce soir… Je suis vraiment désoler mais j'ai pas pus le caché à Sasuke que je dînerais chez toi…. "

" Non ça va . J'ai moi aussi parler à Hinata. "

_Un peu plus loin accoté sur une table, une jeune femme et un jeune homme regardaient et écoutaient ce que disait le couple…_

" Ca me rend malade, comment un homme peux kiffer sur un autre homme… "

" Bien d'accord avec toi Sasuke-kun. "

" Merci Yondaime "

" … "

**5…………………4…………………3…………………2…………………1**

" YONDAIME!!!!!!"

_Neji et Naruto se tournèrent vers Sasuke qui avait crier. Naruto quitta Neji pour aller voir sa réplique en plus âgé…._

" Et bien que vois-je ! Mon petit frère!…Alors Naruto ça va toujours? "

" Arrête! Je suis pas petit! "

" Ok alors je recommence! ET BIEN QUE VOIS-JE! MON GROS FRÈRE!… ALORS NARUTO CA VA TOUJOURS? "

" Ah va te faire ! "

" Au juste Yondaime, tu es rentré comment? "

" Par la porte de derrière pourquoi? "

" --'' "

On vous la coupe-la ou pas? Non, en plus la suite est trop interessante.

"Bon bah, c'est réglé, je vais bosser moi, à demain Hinata."

"A demain, Neji."

"A tout à l'heure."

"Oui à tout à l'heure Naruto."

_Neji sortit et affronta la pluie qui commençait à se calmer doucement. Mais les nuages ne semblaient pas vouloir s'en aller._

"Nii-san tu me prête ton portable 5 minutes s'il te plaît?"

"Il est où le tiens?"

"Bah euh, en fait, j'ai oublié de le recharger."

"T'es vraiment pas doué Naruto, tiens le voila."

_Naruto pris le cellulaire de son frère et composa le numéro des autorités compétentes, puis raccrocha et rendit son téléphone à son aîné._

"Mais au fait, pourquoi t'es ici?"

"Bah, je venais rendre une petite visite à Tsunade."

"Ah c'est ta nouvelle copine ?"

"Naruto baka, ton frère sort avec le chewing-gum."

"..."

"..."

"Nii-san, c'est vrai?"

"Bah oui. Sourit pas comme ça Sasuke."

"J'ai toute les raisons de sourire, depuis qu'elle est avec toi, je suis tranquilE."

"Et Yondaime tu l'aime Sakura?"

"Tu sais petit-frère, il existe des relations où..."

_Yondaime fut interrompu par la porte de l'arrière salle qui s'ouvrit d'un coup devant Tsunade. Elle salua tout le monde et voyant que les services de la ville commençaient déjà à déblayer le poteau de la porte du café, elle dit à Sasuke et Hinata qu'aujourd'hui serait un jour d'inventaire des cartons qu'i y avait en arrière salle. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les deux frères qu'elle salua chaleureusement. Naruto partit ensuite travailler également. _

_Hinata et Sasuke s'activaient pour ranger les cartons, ils pouvaient entendre les rires des deux amis qui discutaient depuis un bon moment. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. Hinata effectuait sa tâche en silence, elle s'appliquait à ne pas faire de bêtises. Sasuke pour sa part s'ennuyait fermement, mais il posa ses yeux sur Hinata et sur le carton qu'elle portait dans ses bras. Il sourit machiavéliquement et laissa son pied traîner. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre._

_CLING.BLING.SCHLING..._

"Qu'est ce qui se passe? Ca va personne n'est blessé"

_Sasuke retint un sourire, Tsunade venait de pousser la porte et vit Hinata allonger par terre, le carton dans ses mains, éventrés. Et pour couronner le tout, le contenu du carton en morceau sur le carrelage. Hinata se releva rapidement, s'inclina devant sa patronne en s'excusant GOMENASAI, puis elle s'activa à ramasser les bouts de verres coupants, elle essaya de réparer son erreur tellement vite qu'elle ne fit pas attention à ses gestes. Il fallu que Tsunade l'appelle une cinquième fois avant qu'elle ne relève la tête._

"HINATA ARRETE! Regarde tes mains, elles sont complètement ensanglanté! Viens avec moi je vais te soigner ça."

"Mais Tsunade, je suis désolé, il faut que je range tout ça et..."

"Ca n'est pas de ta faute, _en jetant un regard noir à son voisin_, c'est Sasuke qui t'as fait un croche pied! c'est pour cette raison que c'est lui qui va tout nettoyer!!"

_Elle emmena ensuite Hinata dans la salle principale où elle la laissa avec Yondaime le temps de chercher la trousse des premiers secours. Hinata gênée essaya néanmoins d'établir le contact avec lui._

"Vous êtes le frère de Naruto, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup."

"Oui, c'est vrai, dis moi il à l'air de bien s'entendre avec ce Neji, c'est quelqu'un de sympa au moins?"

"Neji est mon cousin et il est très gentil, ne vous inquiétez pas, et puis il tient beaucoup à Naruto, même si il le dit pas."

"Tant mieux. Et toi alors tu n'as pas l'air de bien t'entendre avec Sasuke."

"Disons qu'on ne voit pas les choses de la même manière, mais vous vous semblez proche de Tsunade."

"Ah oui, on a fait nos études ensembles. Ensuite j'ai changé d'orientation et j'ai préféré me tourner vers l'archéologie."

"Tu parle, c'est surtout parce que tu t'es rendu compte qu'il y avait trop d'année d'études pour devenir médecin."_L'engueula Tsunade qui revenait avec la trousse._

"Ca a joué aussi."

"Bon donne moi ta main Hinata, ça va piquer un peu mais sinon ça ira."

"D'accord, merci Tsunade."

"Y a pas de problème, la prochaine fois que Sasuke t'embête dis le moi, il fait ça tout le temps quand j'embauche une fille."

"Pourquoi?"

"Ah ça je ne sais pas. Tiens c'est fini, tu vas pas pouvoir travailler avec ce bandage, tu reviendras bosser mardi, en attendant repose toi."

"Mais..."

"C'est un ordre Hinata!"

"Merci."

"De rien, c'est normal, allez viens on va manger et après tu rentreras chez toi ok?"

_Hinata acquiesça et Tsunade partit s'affairer aux fourneaux. Elle rentra ensuite chez son cousin pour préparer ses affaires, elle le vit plonger dans des livres de cuisines et l'aida gentiment. Quand elle vit la pendule sonner les sept heures du soir, elle prit son sac, embrassa son cousin et sortit._

_Elle se dirigea chez Tenten, et arrivé devant sa porte appuya sur la sonnette d'entrée. Personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Elle réappuya une nouvelle fois, sans succès. Elle prit donc son portable qu'elle avait cette fois ci pensé à prendre et composa le numéro de son amie. Celle-ci répondit à la troisième sonnerie._

"Allo?"

"Allo Tenten, c'est Hinata. Je suis en bas de chez toi là."

"T'as pas reçu mon sms?"

"Bah faut croire que non. Pourquoi?"

"Je suis désolé Hinata, mon oncle est malade et je suis partie ce matin pour le soigner. Y a personne chez moi."

"Ah d'accord, bah tant pis c'est pas grave, je souhaite un bon rétablissement à ton oncle. On se voit en cours lundi ok?"

"Ok, à lundi, bisou ma puce et encore désolé."

"Non c'est ma faute, j'aurais du vérifier mon portable. A plus."

Hinata rangeait son téléphone quand elle entendit un coup de tonnerre, la pluie recommençait à tomber et pas qu'un petit peu. Elle s'abrita sous un arrêt de bus où se trouvait déjà une silhouette. Elle réfléchissait, elle ne pouvait pas retourner à l'appartement, car sinon son cousin n'aurait plus le courage de réinviter Naruto chez lui. Elle en était là de ses reflexions lorsqu'elle reconnut la personne qui s'abritait à ses côtés.

"Ah toi aussi t'es dehors."

"Hum." _Elle n'avais pas vraiment envie de lui parler._

"Écoute Hinata, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure j'ais pas été franchement sympa"

"..."

"Ni même depuis que t'es la en fait. Je m'excuse sincèrement, tu pense qu'on peut repartir de zéro?"

"Devenir ami tu parles?"

"Oui, enfin si tu veux bien."

"Des amis, ça vous aide quand on en a besoin. Tu penses pouvoir faire ça?"

"Oui. "

"Alors ok, on repart de Zéro, mais ce soir tu m'héberge. D'accord?"

_Il leva vers elle des yeux surpris et lui répondit._

"D'accord."

* * *

On est sadique de finir avec cette fin. Mais bon nous ça nous dérange pas on connaît la suite nanananere le prochain chap arrive mercredi prochain normalement. Gros bisous à tous et bonne vacance (moi j'y suis enfin, j'ai fini de passer mon bac ca fait trop plaisir) 

**Yoshieiila**

ps: le petit bouton en bas à gauche à été déclaré d'utilité publique, alors n'hésitez pas!


	6. Accalmie

**Résumer :** Imaginez, un iceman travailler dans un café? Et comme collègue une petite timide…en tout ça donne cette fanfiction ! hinaXsasu naruXneji et encore autres! Les couples changent.

**Rating:** K+/T

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Disclamer:** Si ils étaient à moi je posterais pas ici snif **(Soleeiila)** oh non ils seraient a moi! **(Yoshikuni-Emi)**

Coucou bon bah alors c'est notre première fanfiction en **COÉCRITURE** **(oui on précise parce qu'il y a des gens qui le savent pas encore)** donc soyez indulgents, l'idée vient de Yoshikuni-Emi **(c'est moi!)** à la base, moi je ne fais qu'apporter des idées en espérant que ça vous plaira bonne lecture .

**réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**kissy:** Coucou merci pour ta rewiew, et oui le début d'une amitié, enfin le début c'est vite dit. T'inquiète pas on a pas l'intention d'abandonner.

_**Les pensées des personnages sont en gras italiques**_

**° Tada aida douryou °**

_Tandis qu'Hinata faisait de plus en plus connaissance avec Sasuke, Naruto lui, arriva à l'appartement de Neji où ce dernier avait les mains dans la préparation de son gâteau au chocolat et à la fraise…Naruto entra au son de la voix du jeune ténébreux… _

" Neji? "

" Dans la cuisine! "

_Le jeune homme arriva dans la cuisine et vit Neji débordé par le repas…_

" Neji? "

" Hinata m'a donner tous les ingrédients et la recette mais elle m'a pas appris à lire ce genre de chose! "

" Tu veux de l'aide? "

" Ah euh…Ca serait bien utile oui…Tu peux couper les fraises ? "

" Oui. "

_Naruto alla se laver les mains et commença à couper les fraises…Le silence tomba pour laisser place aux rires…Neji venait de se mettre du chocolat sur la joue et sur le bout du nez…Le gâteau enfin dans le four et le coulis de fraise terminer, Neji alla enlever son tablier et le plaça sur le crochet. Ils s'assirent à table où une nappe et du vin les accompagna._

" Gracieuseté d'Hinata. "

" On lui dira merci. "

" Oui…. "

" … "

" … "

_Le repas se passa assez silencieusement sauf lorsqu'un coup de tonnerre résonna et que Naruto échappa ce qu'il avait dans ses baguettes sur lui… _

" Ah je suis tellement maladroit, désolé! "

" Ah non ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. "

_Neji se leva et aida Naruto, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un autre coup de tonnerre résonne. Ce qui fit s'accrocher le pied de Neji dans le tapis. Naruto le rattrapa de justesse…Le jeune ténébreux était collé au torse de Naruto…Il s'excusa et le repoussa…Le blondinet pris la main de Neji et…_**( Je suis trop méchante de coupé la! (Yoshikuni-Emi))**

_Sasuke poussa la porte de son appartement et invita Hinata à entrer_.

"Voilà, c'est pas très grand mais bon, c'est chez moi."

"Non, c'est bien, au fait merci de m'héberger. Je t'ai un peu forcer la main tout à l'heure."

"T'en fais pas, je veux vraiment me racheter tu sais. T'as qu'a t'asseoir sur le canapé je vais chercher des serviettes, on est trempé."

_Hinata avança dans l'appartement, il était très sobre et dans les ton blanc/noir assez moderne. Elle s'installa sur le canapé et laissa son regard dérivé, il y avait peu d'objet personnel et la pièce était très bien rangé, peut-être trop même, on avait l'impression que personne ne vivait dans cette maison. Le seul objet personnel était une photo posé à côté du canapé. Hinata tendit le bras et la prit. Elle la regarda et fut étonné de ce qu'elle vit. Juste à ce moment là, Sasuke revint dans la pièce avec des vêtements secs._

"Je vais te prêter des affaires à moi pour pas que tu prennent..._froid._"

_Il finit sa phrase dans un murmure quand il vit la photo qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Elle releva la tête et vit l'expression douloureuse de ses yeux mais ce fut fugace. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la serviette et les vêtements secs._

"Tu peux te changer dans la salle de bain, c'est la porte à gauche."

_Hinata se leva et se dirigea vers la pièce mais elle se retourna._"

"Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du y toucher."

_Puis elle courut s'enfermer pour se changer. Elle réfléchissait à sa bêtise tout en se changeant:_

_**Je suis bête, il devient sympa avec moi et je le trahis en commençant à fouiller partout, il va m'en vouloir.**_

_Elle revint dans le salon penaude, Sasuke était toujours en train de contempler la photo. Il releva la tête quand il la vit arriver et ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, il lui montra la photo et lui expliqua:_

"C'est moi et Itachi,...Mon grand frère et derrière c'est mon père et ma mère. Ils sont morts tous les deux dans un accident il y a dix ans. Depuis je vis avec Itachi, tu le rencontreras tout à l'heure lorsqu'il rentrera du travail."

"Merci."

"Hein?"

"Merci de me faire assez confiance pour me raconter tout ça."

"C'est normal, c'est comme ça entre amis, non?"

"Oui, je peut te demander qui est la petite fille qui pose avec vous ou..."

"Non tu peux, c'est, enfin c'était ma...Ma petite sœur Sayuri, elle est...Elle est...Enfin, elle est partie en même temps que nos parents. On était très proche tout les deux."

"Je suis désolé."

"Non, merci, c'est bon maintenant ça va mieux. Et puis j'ai toujours Nii-san, c'est déjà ça."

_Hinata vit des larmes couler le long des joues de Sasuke et ne sachant que faire, elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules en appuyant sa tête contre sa joue. Sasuke se laissa aller conter elle quelques minutes puis se repris, la repoussant doucement._

"Bon, mon frère ne va pas tarder à rentrer et je suppose que tu n'as pas manger, hein? Je m'en doutais, je vais préparer à manger, tu..."

"Je peux t'aider?"

"Heu, tu es mon invité alors..."

"Laisse ça me ferait plaisir. S'il te plaît?"

"Bon ok, prend un tablier dans le deuxième tiroir, au menu de ce soir, tourte aux légumes. Ca te va?"

_Elle acquiesça vigoureusement ce qui fit sourire légèrement Sasuke. Il lui montra les légumes et ils commencèrents à les préparer en silence mais l'Uchiha se tourna vers elle et fronça les sourcils en la voyant grimacer._

"Laisse tomber les légumes, tu dois encore avoir mal aux doigts avec les morceaux de verre. "

"Mais je veux t'aider."

"Alors tu n'as qu'a dresser la table, tous est dans le buffet."

"D'accord, merci Sasuke."

"Me remercie pas c'est ma faute, je suis vraiment désolé, j'avais déjà fait des coups bas mais c'est la première fois que je vais jusque là. je sais pas ce qui m'a pris"

_**En faite je sais mais bon, je ne vais pas te le dire...Si tu savais comme ça fait mal imouto-san.**_

_Sasuke mit la tourte dans le four et se tourna vers Hinata qui finissait de mettre la table. Elle lui sourit, et ils entendirent la porte d'entré s'ouvrir sur l'aîné des Uchiha._

"Je suis rentré Sasuke, désolé du retard mais avec la pluie dehors je...Ah tiens, bonjour à qui ai-je l'honneur?"

"Bonsoir, Nii-san, je te présente Hinata, c'est ma collègue du café, elle avait nul part où dormir alors."

"Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère."

"Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que c'est rare de voir des invités de Sasuke et encore plus lorsque c'est une fille."

"Nii-san, tais-toi un peu!!"

"Désolé Sasuke, au fait tu peux aller ranger ça dans mon bureau, s'il te plaît."

"Hum"

"Au fait, tu as quel âge?"

"17 ans, monsieur."

"Tu peux m'appeler Itachi et me tutoyer tu sais. C'est la première fois que Sasuke ramène une fille, tu dois être spéciale."

"Pourquoi, si ce n'est pas indiscret?"

"Comment?"

"Pourquoi, il n'amène jamais de fille."

"Ah ça , c'est à cause de Sayuri, c'est..."

"Votre sœur."

"Il...Il t'en a parlé?"

"Heu bien oui."

"Alors tu as vraiment quelque chose de spécial."

_Itachi lui fit un grand sourire et lui proposa de le suivre dans le salon (il était resté dans l'entrée). Sasuke revint ensuite et ils se mirent à parler, Hinata se sentait bien avec eux, elle s'exprimait sans condition ce qui n'était pas le cas lorsqu'elle était avec sa famille. Elle vit aussi plusieurs fois Sasuke sourire et se détendre. Il se mirent ensuite à table et la discussion reprit._

"Je vois que tu es blessé Hinata, comment tu t'es fait ça?"

"Oh ça, je suis assez maladroite et j'ai fait tomber des verres au café."

_Elle regarda ensuite discrètement Sasuke qui lui lança un regard plein de gratitude. Le dîner finit Itachi trouvait qu'il était trop tôt pour se coucher et il partit donc chercher un jeu de cartes. Les deux frères apprirent à Hinata à jouer au tarot _**(j'adore ce jeu(Soleeiila))**_Cette dernière ne tarda pas à devenir plus doué que ses concurrents pour leur plus grand malheur. Il finirent la soirée dans de grand éclats de rire et s'endormirent de fatigue sur le tapis du salon en plein milieu de la nuit alors que le temps dehors commençait à se calmer doucement et que dans l'appartement d'en face, une lumière était resté allumé toute la soirée._

" Non mais j'y croie pas ! Cette petite foireuse! Elle vient dormir chez Sasuke tandis que moi j'ai toujours voulut entrer dans l'antre mais en vain! "

" Tu sais Sakura-chan…Chez nous la porte est toujours ouverte saufs les samedis quand Gai vient faire son tour… "

" Lee, je vais te le redire. TU NE M'INTERESSE PAS! "

" Continue de te persuader du contraire! "

" Si je vient ici c'est pour pouvoir voir chez Sasuke! "

" T'as Yondaime alors pourquoi tu l'espionne encore?…Amour. "

" JE SUIS PAS TON AMOUR! Et Yondaime est plutôt un joujou sexuel qu'autre chose. "

" Je pourrais remplacer Yondaime et en plus tu aurais droit à la fenêtre le samedi! "

" AH MAIS J'Y CROIE PAS! "

" Mais si je suis sérieux! "

" Sasuke se colle à Hinata!…et Itachi aussi… "

" L'amour! "

Voilà le chapitre, pile à l'heure, le prochain sera pour mercredi. On espère qu'il vous a plus. On s'est tapé un petit trip cuisine, non serieux ça se voit pas! mdr

Yoshieiila

ps: Le petit bouton à gauche est recommandé pour la santé ( attention à l'abus d'alcool, il faut manger 5 fruits et/ ou légumes par jours(désolé petit trip perso.soleeiila))


	7. Conséquences

**Résumer :** Imaginez, un iceman travailler dans un café? Et comme collègue une petite timide…en tout ça donne cette fanfiction ! hinaXsasu naruXneji et encore autres! Les couples changent.

**Rating:** K+/T (ça va peut-être changer!)

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Disclamer:** Si ils étaient à moi je posterais pas ici snif **(Soleeiila)** oh non ils seraient a moi! **(Yoshikuni-Emi)**

Coucou bon bah alors c'est notre première fanfiction en **COÉCRITURE** **(oui on précise parce qu'il y a des gens qui le savent pas **

**encore)** donc soyez indulgents, l'idée vient de Yoshikuni-Emi **(c'est moi!)** à la base, moi je ne fais qu'apporter des idées en espérant que ça vous plaira bonne lecture .

**réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**gladys:** Et oui c'est trop mignon, voila la suite, j'espere que ça te plairas, merci pour ta rewiew.

**Kissy:** Sakura jalouse? Non tu te fais juste des idées mdr, la suite heu bah la voilà mais pas taper hein, merci pour ta rewiew.

_**Les pensées des personnages sont en gras italiques**_

**° Tada aida douryou °**

**10 :56 am Appartement de Neji.**

_Tout était si calme, rien ne pouvais brusquer ce silence sauf la respiration de deux corps dans un lit…Un blond serrer contre l'autre…Un blond qui vient de remarquer que son oreiller respirait. Un blond qui vient de voir un ténébreux dans son lit, ténébreux qui se réveille…Un blond et un ténébreux qui remarquent qu'ils sont dans le même lit…nus._

« Naruto!!!!!!!!! »

« NEJI!!!!!!!!!!!! »

« Mais tu fais quoi dans mon lit Naruto! »

« Je pourrais te poser la même question! »

« Tu es dans mon lit. »

« Ah euh…Oui je vais recommencer »

« …. »

« Tu fait quoi dans ton lit avec moi nu dedans! »

« ¬¬ »

_Le jeune homme à qui le lit appartenait se rendit compte du mal de tête qu'il avait, mais surtout de la douleur dans son derrière. Ses reins voulaient le menacer de lâcher ou quoi. Neji gémit et tomba sur le lit. Naruto se rapprocha et lui demanda…_

« Ca va Neji? »

« Non! On dirait que mes riens veulent ma mort! »

« Ah! C'était ta première fois! »

« jJ'ai juste 20 ans gros bêta! »

« Et alors moi j'en ai 18 et j'ai déjà coucher avec des mec! »

« … »

« Ah mais non Neji ! T'inquiète pas, je suis avec toi là alors personne partageras mon lit à part toi. »

« Ouin mais la prochaine fois c'est moi au dessus, compris!?

« Comme tu veux. »

_Naruto embrassa Neji avec passion mais fut bien vite interrompu par une Hinata avec des croissants tout chaud. Neji retenait Naruto pour pas qu'il les mange tous…_

« Habille toi d'abord, idiot. »

« Ah je suis désolé de vous déranger! »

« Ah mais non aller vient ici! »

« Naruto! J'était pas le seul avec qui tu allait passer ta journée? »

« Oui mais avec les croissants! »

« ¬¬ »

_Pendant que Naruto mangeait tout les croissants, Neji demanda à sa chère cousine comment s'était passer la soiré d'hier chez Tenten._

« Bah en fait...»

« Quoi, ça s'est pas bien passé?»

« Et bah en fait, quand je suis arrivé chez elle...»

« Oui?»

« On a été acheté des bonbons et on a regardé des films toutes la nuit, donc on a pas vraiment bossé.»

« Hinata voyons, tu sais que si tu bosses pas en cours, tu pourras pas...»

« Laisse la Neji, elle a bien le droit de s'amuser de temps en temps sinon elle aura pas la force de travailler.» _Lui dit Naruto qui venait de lever les yeux de ses croissants._

« Oui c'est vrai, désolé Hinata mais je ne voudrais pas que tu loupes tes études, surtout que sinon Hiashi-sama va gagné.»

_Et sûre ces mots il se rapprocha de sa cousine et la prit dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux, Hinata répondit à cette etreinte, voir neji calin était rare alors autant en profiter, c'était son grand-frère de coeur et elle avait besoin de lui. Naruto releva une fois de plus ses yeux de ses croissants et bouda avant de dire:_

« Heureusement que je sais que c'est ta cousine, sinon je serais jaloux.»

_Neji sourit et prit son amant dans ses bras, ils se faisaient un petit calin à trois. Hinata en profita pour glisser à l'oreille de Naruto quelques mot._

« Merci de m'avoir défendu.» _Puis elle ajouta à voix haute._ « Le vin d'hier, il était bon ?»

_Les deux amants ne purent s'empêcher de rougir. Plus tard lorsqu'ils furent douché et rhabillé_** ( Je sais que tu les aime Yoshikuni-Emi mais on va pas les laisser se balader en tenue d'Adam. (soleeiila))**, _ils partirent faire une balade en amoureux au parc._

_Hinata se retrouva donc seule et comme elle s'ennuyait, elle fit ses devoirs qu'elle finit rapidement. Elle regarda l'horloge qui indiquait 13H46. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer et comme les garçons n'étaient pas revenu elle décida d'aller manger dehors. Elle déambula dans les rues et fut surprise de voir que ses pas l'avait condut au 7ème ciel, elle sourit et entra._

« Hinata, je t'avais dit de rester chez toi !!»

« Je sais Tsunade, je ne viens pas travailler je suis ici en tant que cliente.»

« Bien dans ce cas, tu peux aller t'asseoir à la table là-bas on va prendre ta commande.»

_Hinata alla s'installer à la table désigné par Tsunade et attendit patiemment._

« Bonjour, qu'est ce que je peux vous servir?»

_Hinata leva la tête et vit Sasuke qui regardait son carnet, l'air blasé._

« Tu sais Sasuke, tu pourrais être plus aimable avec les clients et sourir.»

_Sasuke regarda Hinata et eu un rictus comme si il allait se moquer mais qui se transforma vite en sourir. Il se gratta la tête gêné._

« Désolé, c'est vrai mais bon, c'est lassant. Au fait, qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici, je croyais que Tsunade t'avais interdit de travailler à cause de tes mains ?»

_Il avait dit ces derniers mots avec une ombre dans les yeux, sachant très bien que c'était de sa faute. _

« Oui mais je suis venue pour manger, mon cousin à l'air de très bien s'entendre avec ton coloc, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.»

« Non, sérieux ?»

« Bah quand je suis rentré ce matin...Ils...Ils étaient encore au lit.»

_Elle avait dit les derniers mots très vite et ses joues étaient cramoisies. Sasuke la regarda d'abord étonné puis se mit à rire doucement, content pour naruto. _

« Je vois, bon Tsunade est en train de me tuer du regard, qu'est ce que je peux te servir?»

« Oups désolé, c'est ma faute. Un plat du jour s'il te plaît.»

« Je t'apporte ça tout de suite.»

_Il repartit donner sa commande au cuisine et continua la tournée des tables, aujourd'hui le café était rempli. Ce ne fut pas Sasuke mais Tsunade qui vint lui apporter son repas, cette dernière pris la chaise en face de Hinata et commença à discuter avec elle._

« Est ce que j'ai mal vu ou alors Sasuke à été gentil avec toi?»

« Non Tsunade, tu n'as pas rêvé.» _Et voyant les yeux incrédule de son aîné elle poursuivit._ «En fait, hier j'ai recroisé Sasuke et on à discuté, on a décidé de tout effacer et de devenir ami. Pour tout te dire c'est lui qui s'est excusé pour l'incident avec les verres.»

_Les yeux de tsunade regardèrent Hinata avant de se fixer sur Sasuke puis de revenir sur Hinata, comme ça quatre ou cinq fois avant qu'elle ne prennent la parole._

« Tu sais que c'est la première fois que Sasuke s'excuse de son plein gré et qu'il est comme ça, je crois qu'on nous la remplacé. T'es sûre que c'était lui.»

« Mais oui, la preuve hier son frère la reconnu.»

« Tu as rencontré Itachi?»

« Oui il est très gentil je trouve, tu le connais?»

« Oui et à ta place je me méfierais de lui.»

« Pourquoi il n'a pas l'air méchant.»

« Il ne l'est pas normalement, mais c'est un grand dragueur, alors fais attention. Bon je dois retourner bosser, à bientôt Hinata.»

_La patronne se leva et partit aidé Sasuke en buvant un verre de sakée au bar. Hinata finit son assiette encore songeuse quand aux paroles de Tsunade. Puis elle paya et ne put aperçevoir Sasuke, elle sortit donc et flâna dans les rues. Elle sentit soudain son portable vibré dans sa poche et décrocha._

« Moshi-Moshi ?»

« Hinata, c'est Neji, rentre tout de suite à la maison !»

« Pourquoi, qu'est ce qui se passe ?»

« QU'EST CE QUI SE PASSE? TU TE MOQUE DE MOI, TU ES SOUS MA SURVEILLANCE HINATA ET TENTEN VIENT DE M'APPRENDRE QUE TU N'AVAIS PAS PASSE LA NUIT CHEZ ELLE, ALORS LA QUESTION EST SIMPLE OU ETAIS TU ???ET NE ME MENTS PAS CETTE FOIS !!!!!!!!!!!!!»

« Calme toi Neji, Tenten a du partir voir son oncle malade et je ne l'ai su qu'en arrivant chez elle. Je ne voulais pas vous dérangez toi et Naruto alors je pensais allez chez une autre amie mais en chemin j'ai rencontré Sasuke, on a parlé et il m'a invité à passe la nuit chez lui. C'est tout.»

« QUOI T'AS PASSE LA NUIT CHEZ CE MEC. MAIS T'ES INCONSCIENTE OU QUOI ?»

« Mais calme toi, on étais pas que tout les deux, il y avait aussi son frère.»

« Alors si je comprend bien ta passé la nuit seule avec deux mecs? »_On sentait au ton de sa voix qu'il se contenait pour ne pas hurler_.« HINATA TU RENTRES TOUT DE SUITE ET ON VA EN REPARLER OK ?»

« D'accord j'arrive.»

_Hinata raccrocha avant de soupirer. Elle comprenait son cousin, mais elle savait qu'elle ne risquait rien avec eux, il aurait pu lui faire un peu plus confiance quand même. Elle en était la de ses réflexions lorsqu'elle entendit une voiture s'arrêter à côté d'elle. Elle tourna la tête et reconnut Itachi au volant. Il lui proposa de monter, Hinata ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle, elle savait que Neji ne la lacherait plus après. Elle observa longuement la voiture et son propriètaire puis acquiesca et prit place à côté de lui, pour que neji ne viennent pas l'appeller pour son retard, elle eteignit son portable._

_A suivre..._

Toute tentative de tuer les auteurs ne permettra pas le sauvetage possible d'Hinata.

Quoi! Hinata monte dans cette voiture! Et en plus Tsunade lui a dit de faire attention à Itachi! Mais oui il se pourrait qu'il va avoir un Viol ou même du BFFFFFFFFFF!Non mais tu peux pas la fermer oui! Ok il va peut-être avoir du viol et etc mais je dit bien peut-être! A vrai dire je pense que ce sera plus… Je sais pas mais je me sentirais plus en sécurité avec la MAFIA RUSSE qu'avec vous… Bah c'est vrai que dans ma fic tu te fait pas mal, maltraiter et Neji est pas mal…. (il a bcp de **MAL** dans cette phrase)J'avoues, tu es vraiment pas sympa avec Hinata!

Hinata : Euh..Toi non plus pour ce que tu viens d'écrire et en plus il y a plein de possibilité que je me fasse violé ou même tuer par Itachi!

ITACHI : On a parlé de tuer!?

Oh toi ferme la!!!Soleeiila, ITACHI : Hinata! CA VA? Tu te sens bien?

Hinata : A euh…Oui Reviews ?

Bon bah à mercredi pour la suite 

Yoshieiila


	8. Recherches

**Résumer :** Imaginez, un iceman travailler dans un café? Et comme collègue une petite timide…en tout ça donne cette fanfiction ! hinaXsasu naruXneji et encore autres! Les couples changent.

**Rating:** K+/T (ça va peut-être changer!)

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Disclamer:** Si ils étaient à moi je posterais pas ici snif **(Soleeiila)** oh non ils seraient a moi! **(Yoshikuni-Emi)**

Coucou bon bah alors c'est notre première fanfiction en **COÉCRITURE** **(oui on précise parce qu'il y a des gens qui le savent pas **

**encore)** donc soyez indulgents, l'idée vient de Yoshikuni-Emi **(c'est moi!)** à la base, moi je ne fais qu'apporter des idées en espérant que ça vous plaira bonne lecture .

**réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**Gladys: **Coucou, merci pour ta rewiew, oui Hinata est un peu rebelle mais bon elle en a un peu marre après son père son cousin, mais t'inquiète pas la kawai Hinata va revenir, elle a juste pris des vacances.

_**Les pensées des personnages sont en gras italiques**_

**° Tada aida douryou °**

_Neji lança pour la septième fois de la minute son portable sur la table puis se prit la tête dans les mains. Il respira un bon coup avant de composer pour la énième fois le numéro de sa cousine, elle aurait du être à l'appartement depuis une heure, hors elle restait introuvable._

"Coucou c'est Hinata, vous êtes sur ma messagerie, laissez moi un petit message après le bip et je vous rappellerais, bisou."

_Neji raccrocha mais ne jeta pas son portable, il décida de composer un autre numéro._

"Allo Kitsune c'est moi **( En même temps qui d'autre t'appelle comme ça! bon d'accord je sors et je ne brise pas l'ambiance d'appréhension de la fic, dsl pas put m'empêcher (Soleeiila))** Tu peux venir s'il te plaît elle devrait être la depuis longtemps et son portable est sur répondeur, je sais plus quoi faire...Je...Merci à tout de suite...Tu le préviens ok merci, il sait peut-être."

_Neji se laissa ensuite tomber sur le canapé._

_**Merde pourquoi je l'ai engueulé comme ça, elle a essayé de me le dire ce matin et je l'ai pas écouté, j'espère qu'elle me fait juste la gueule et qui lui est rien arrivé, je pourrais jamais me le pardonner sinon. Oh putain mais quel con je fais c'est vrai que Sasuke est pas toujours sympa avec elle mais Hinata n'est plus une gamine elle sait à qui elle peut faire confiance. Mais en même temps elle est encore tellement naïve, elle est facile à embobiner. En plus la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé je l'ai engeuelé. Ah zut, mais pourquoi...**_

_Il fut coupé dans ses pensés par des coups frappés à la porte. Il alla ouvrir et tomba littéralement dans les bras de Naruto qui le porta jusque sur un fauteuil où il le fit s'asseoir._

"J'ai prévenu Sasuke, elle était au septième ciel tout à l'heure et elle parlait à Tsunade, elle sait peut-être quelque chose. Il nous préviendras quand il saura."

_Neji hocha la tête et se reprit la tête et oui encore!_

" Tu sais Neji il aurait put arriver des choses plus grave! Là on sait qu'elle est quelque part dans Tokyo et que son portable est éteint. "

" ¬¬ "

" Ou même qu'elle est peut-être sûrement en train de se faire violer par un maniaque sexuel, il a aussi le fait qu'elle est morte, frappé au coeur, d'ailleurs quelqu'un que je connais, à vrai dire qui connaissait quelqu'un qui est mort comme ça après avoir marcher sur le territoire d'un gang… "

" Naru… "

" Façon Tokyo c'est assez grand, elle pourrait être n'importe où avec n'importe qui…Tu sais je connais quelqu'un à vrai dire qui connaissait… "

" Naruto!!!!!!!!!!!! Ferme la!! Tu me fais plus enrager qu'autre chose! "

" ?… "

" Je-je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas… "

" Non laisse c'est moi…C'est que je réagit comme ça quand il y a quelque chose de terrible qui risque arriver…Elle est si naïve…Faudrait pas qu'elle soit dans une ruelle, les ruelles sont très mal fréquenté, tu sais. Plusieurs personnes ou plutôt plusieurs adolesente on été retrouver mortes après avoir était violer…"

"Naruto je t'en pris tais-toi où je vais plus savoir que faire."

"Mais je veux te réconforter et je sais pas comment on fais quand...Ah si j'ai une idée."

* * *

_Dans une autre partie de la ville_

_Un jeune homme entra dans un café et se dirigea de suite vers le comptoir où une femme tenait une bouteille de saké dans une main et une verre rempli (non pardon vide) dans l'autre. La femme fronça les sourcils en le voyant arriver._

"Qu'est ce que tu fais la, tu viens faire des heures supplémentaires? Elles seront pas payés tu sais?"

"Non Tsunade, je suis pas venu pour ça mais pour un problème plus grave."

"Un problème tu dis, ça m'interesse, quel problème pourrait avoir le grand Sasuke Uchiha et que je pourrais régler. Attend je reviens, il faut que j'aille prendre une photo en ce jour mémorable."

"TSUNADE, c'est pas moi qui a un problème!!! c'est Hinata!!"

"Quoi, mais fallait le dire tout de suite baka, qu'est ce qui se passe?"

"Elle devrait être rentré chez son cousin depuis une heure et elle ne répond pas sur son portable."

"Ah c'est que ça, mais écoutes Neji connaît sa cousine elle doit être en train de faire les magasins ou de se promener, ou alors même de faire ses devoirs à la bibliothèque, et si son portable ne répond pas c'est parce qu'elle à oublié de le recharger, faut pas s'en faire pour ça, elle va bientôt réapparaître et va s'excuser de son retard."

"Mais non Tsunade, elle devait rentrer tout de suite après l'appel de Neji et elle l'a pas fait. En temps normal elle serait rentré tout de suite."

"Qu'est ce que tu peux en savoir, jusqu'à hier encore tu était odieux avec elle."

"Oui mais justement c'est ma faute si elle s'est fait engeulé par son cousin, il a appris qu'elle avait passé la nuit chez moi. Et ça lui a pas plut à Neji, il lui a dit de rentrer tout de suite pour qu'ils s'expliquent."

"Hinata a passé la nuit chez toi, oula la je comprend plus rien. T'es vraiment un salop, tu la traite comme une et après tu l'emmmène chez toi, t'es comme ton frère alors tu..."

"Mais non je suis pas comme lui, je joue pas avec les filles, mais hier Neji et Naruto ont passé la nuit ensemble chez Neji, et Hinata devait dormir chez une copine qui est partie au dernier moment, on s'est croisé je me suis excusé et je luii ai proposé de l'héberger pour la nuit mais sans arrière pensée! On a juste joué aux cartes toutes la soirée avec nii-san."

"C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a parlé d'Itachi tout à l'heure. "

_Tsunade avait dit cette phrase à voix basse mais Sasuke l'avait tout de même entendu. Ses yeux s'aggrandirent d'un coup._

"Si il a osé faire ça je le trucide."

_Puis il sortit a toute vitesse du café, laissant Tsunade dans ses pensées._

"Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Itachi Uchiha je ne peux répondre à votre appel pour le moment, veuillez laissez un message après le bip sonore."

"Itachi je sais que quand ta messagerie est fermé c'est parce que tu es avec une fille, mais je te jure que si la tu es avec Hinata c'est même pas la peine de rentrer ce soir à la maison sinon je t'écorche vif!!!"

_Puis il raccrocha rageusement son téléphone avant de composer un autre numéro._

"Allo Naruto, c'est Sasuke."

"T'as des nouvelles alors?"

"Oui possible, d'après Tsunade Hinata lui aurait parlé de mon frère."

"Quoi tu déconnes j'espère!"

"Je préfererais, je pense pas qu'il lui fera de mal mais..."

"Sasuke ça a beau être ton frère te voile pas la face, tu sais de quoi il est capable! mais comment lui et Hinata se connaissent."

"Ah ça et bah en fait c'est que tu vois..."

"Sasuke vas-y déballe!"

"Hier sa copine a décommandé au dernier moment, on s'est croisé dans la rue et elle a dormit chez moi, et comme Itachi était là, bah voila."

"Ok je vois pff. Ca va être galère pour la retrouver maintenant."

"Je sais, crois moi si je le trouve je l'écartèle. J'ai laissé un message sur son portable qui est éteint, je vais essayer dans tout les endroits où il à l'habitude d'aller au cas ou. Ca va du côté de Neji. T'as réussi à le calmer, il parraissait vraiment nerveux au téléphone tout à l'heure."

_Naruto regarda autour de lui puis resserra sa prise sur Neji dans ses bras avant de dire_.

"Oui, oui, ça va j'ai réussi à le calmer. Bon je te laisse à tes recherches. Préviens nous dès que tu trouves quelque chose."

"Sans problème à tout à l'heure."

_Sasuke chercha Hinata pendant tout le reste de l'après-midi sans aucun résultat. Il se résigna donc à appeller un ami de son frère pour savoir où ce dernier avait l'habitude d'emmemer ses conquêtes. Kisame fit quelques difficultés mais ploya sous les menaces. Sasuke reprit donc sa recherche qui se solda de nouveau par un échec, à présent la nuit était tombé depuis plusieurs heures déjà et l'inquiètude de Sasuke était à son paroxysme. Il sortit son portable voulant prévenir Naruto et Neji de son avancement (ou plutôt de son non-avancement) lorsqu'il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche._

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Ah sasuke, j'ai vu que tu m'avais laissé un message, je l'ai pas écouté, j'ai préféré t'appeller tout de suite."

"COMMENT VA HINATA ?!"

"Hinata, bof ça dépend de quel point de vue tu te places mais là Hinata, on peut pas dire qu'elle soit en bon état."

* * *

Heu...Pas le droit de tuer les auteurs? Oui on sait, on est sadique mais bon vous verrez au prochain chapitre, il y a...(Soleeiila est baîlloné par Yoshikuni-Emi pour ne pas raconter la suite) 

Hum, la suite c'est mercredi prochain, laissez une petite rewiew svp, merci

Yoshieiila


	9. Parler en dormant

**Résumer :** Imaginez, un iceman travailler dans un café ? Et comme collègue une petite timide…en tout ça donne cette fanfiction ! HinaXsasu naruXneji et encore autres ! Les couples changent.

**Rating :** K+/T (ça va peut-être changer !)

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Disclamer :** Si ils étaient à moi je posterais pas ici snif **(Soleeiila)** oh non ils seraient a moi ! **(Yoshikuni-Emi)**

Coucou bon bah alors c'est notre première fanfiction en **COÉCRITURE** **(oui on précise parce qu'il y a des gens qui le savent pas **

**encore)** donc soyez indulgents.

**Réponses aux rewiews anonymes :**

**Pas de rewiews anonymes sur ce chap.**

_**Les pensées des personnages sont en italiques**_

**° Tada aida douryou °**

_"COMMENT VA HINATA ?!"_

_"Hinata, bof ça dépend de quel point de vue tu te places mais là Hinata, on peut pas dire qu'elle soit en bon état."_

" Itachi je rigoles pas qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? »

" Moi mais rien voyons, tu ne me fais pas confiance, viens la chercher toi même alors, je suis au bar de la gare."

_Itachi avait raccroché, Sasuke monta dans sa voiture, c'était une Porsche GT2 noir comme de l'encre _**Merci Yoshikuni-Emi pour la recherche parce que les voitures et moi ça fait deux (Soleeiila) Voyons moi et les autos on est amies pour la vie ! (Yoshikuni-Emi)).** _Il la conduisit rapidement jusqu'à la gare où il se rua dans le bar. Dans le fond il reconnu deux silhouettes, il se rapprocha rapidement et silencieusement de cette table où il découvrit son frère la tête dans la main, il ne l'avait pas vu, un air à la fois ennuyé et amusé sur le visage. Sasuke tourna légèrement la tête pour voir face à lui Hinata, la tête appuyé sur la vitre, les yeux dans le vide, et avec un nombre assez considérable de verres vides devant elle. Sasuke n__'__eut pas le temps de réagir qu'un serveur lui demanda le passage avant de déposer un énième verre devant Hinata__Il était couleur de sang, et lorsque Hinata le vit elle sortit de sa torpeur et commença à le siroter comme on le ferrait avec un jus de fruits._

"Itachi c'est son combien et c'est quoi qu'elle boit? Me dit pas qu'elle fait ça depuis tout à l'heure ? »

" Heu son combien? Je sais pas j'ai arrêter de compter au dixième, et ce qu'il y à dedans c'est un vodka gloss, donc un mélange de liqueur de cerises et de vodka. Ça fait deux heures qu'elle en boit."

"Mais t'es complètement inconscient!!! Elle va nous faire un coma éthylique si elle continue comme ça!!!!"

"Ah j'y avais pas pensé."

" Et c'est toi l'aîné, t'es vraiment pas responsable je m'étonne que tu arrives quand même à faire fonctionner l'entreprise. Bon je la ramène chez elle et toi tu rentres, mais te sauves pas faudra qu'on parle quand même ! »

" Grr, bon ok. Mais demain, là je vais aller dormir."

_Itachi sortit du bar après avoir payé, et Sasuke essaya de faire sortir Hinata, elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, il lui fit donc passer un bras autour de ses épaules et empoigna sa taille de l'autre pour la soutenir et la faire avancer. Il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois. Il finit enfin par la déposer sur le siège avant à coté de lui et commença à conduire. Il lui jetait des regards fréquents pour vérifier son état de santé. Il remarqua donc facilement que depuis tout à l'heure elle le fixait._

" Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a, tu ne te sens pas bien tu veux que je m'arrêtes ? »

" Non c'est juste que je viens de remarquer tes yeux noirs, ils sont beau tu sais, j'ai envie de les regarder encore longtemps. Et puis tes cheveux aussi ils sont beaux, je suis sûre qu'ils sont très doux. Je peux les toucher."

_Les dieux semblaient être contre Sasuke qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise d'autant plus qu'il venait de s'arrêter car un train passait devant la voiture. Hinata prenant son silence comme une approbation et n'ayant plus les idées très clair __**(Soleeiila : hum c'est le mot)**__, avança sa main et captura quelques mèches corbeaux avant de les laisser glisser dans sa paume. Elle se mit à caresser la tête de Sasuke qui ferma les yeux inconsciemment. Sa propre main vint se poser sur la joue à Hinata qui se colla à cette main et qui plaça son autre main pour garder celle ci prisonnière. Ils se rapprochèrent tous les deux l'un de l'autre, leurs visages n'étaient plus qu__'__à quelques millimètres, ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leurs lèvres qui se frôlèrent et..._

"BIP BIP"

_Le klaxon de la voiture derrière eux ramena ses esprits à Sasuke qui se recula rapidement et continua sa route jusque chez Hinata qui commençait à somnoler sur le siège passager puis à s'endormir._

_**Mais quel con, elle est bourré et j'allais...Je vaux pas mieux qu'Itachi, merde.**_

_Sasuke s'en voulait énormément et ce n'est que lorsqu'il appuya sur la sonnette d'entrée de l'appartement de Neji qu'il réussit à sortir de ses pensées moroses. Voir un Neji avec les yeux rouges et cernés vous ouvrir à deux heures du matin avec un visage coléreux avait cet effet là mais lorsqu'en plus le dit Neji portait un pyjama rose avec des lapins blanc constitués d'un long pantalon et d'un petit T-shirt, l'effet était vraiment remarquable. Sasuke retint son rire de justesse ne voulant pas froisser Neji qui semblait plutôt dans de bonne disposition envers lui ces temps ci. Neji soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit sa cousine endormit dans les bras de Sasuke et lui indiqua la chambre de cette dernière_.

_Sasuke remarqua à peine Naruto qui était dans la chambre de Neji, mais lui lança toute fois un __"__ Salut __"__. Le jeune homme entra dans la chambre d__'__Hinata…Elle était spacieuse et très jolie derrière les quelques vêtements qui traînaient par ci par la…Elle était décoré avec goût, il y avait un grand lit deux places avec une montagne de cousins sur les draps roses, oranges et blancs, un magnifique tapis décoratif était placé en avant du lit où on retrouvait les mêmes couleurs que sur les draps. Une coiffeuse était sur la gauche et sur la droite un bureau où un PC dormais sur mode SLEEP ...Il y avait quelques cadres et un fauteuil rose à côte de la table de nuit…Une vraie chambre d__'__ados…C__'__était au même moment que la jeune femme décida de se réveiller…_

" Mmmmh….Nan…Veut pas... Autre verre…Ste plait….Laiche moi dormir…Tu sens bon Shashuke… " **(Fautes autorisées pour le moment…)**

" Euh… "

" Elle parle souvent dans son sommeil… "

" J'ai vu merci… "

" Sasuke…Je voudrais savoir, que s'est il passé quand elle a dormi chez toi… "

" Ah euh…On s'est croisés sous l'arrêt de bus, je venais d'acheter un serpent, Orochimaru…On a parlés et puis je l'ais invité à venir dormir chez moi puisque sa copine n'a pas put…On a joués aux cartes et on s'est endormis… "

" Ok…Merci…Tu diras à Itachi de ne plus s'approcher d'elle sinon je vais refaire sa tête façon Puzzle!… "

" Ouais t'inquiète…Façon il va pas s'en tirer comme ça… "

" Neji…Mon chaton… "

" Mon chaton?… "

" T'as quelque chose à dire Sasuke ? "

" Nan… "

" Quoi Naruto ? "

" Tu viens te coucher, j'ai froid tout seul, moieuh ! "

" Oui…Sasuke ? "

" ? "

" Tu restes cette nuit ! Tu la surveilles et tu te plis à tout ses caprices ok?… "

" Bah…Euh… "

" COMPRIS!!? "

" Oui… "

" Je suis à côté alors si il y a quelque chose tu viens, ok ? "

" Heu tu frappes d'abord."

" Mouais…. "

_Et Neji partit en compagnie de son amant vers leur chambre…Sasuke prit le fauteuil et s__'__approcha du lit de la demoiselle…Il la regarda puis quand elle lui tourna dos dans son sommeil…Il regarda plutôt la faible pluie qui coulait dehors…La lune était pleine ce soir-là malgré le fait qu__'__elle allait disparaître dans quelques heures à peine…_

" Sa...Sasuke…Je… "

" Mmh ? "

_Il tourna la tête vers elle et vit que ses yeux étaient entrouverts, il se rapprocha d'elle et failli tomber par terre lorsqu'elle accrocha ses mains derrière sa nuque avant de retomber dans le lit l'emportant avec elle. Il se trouvait dans une position délicate et choisit donc pour sa propre sécurité de s'allonger à ses côtés. Elle se colla plus contre lui et Sasuke déglutit avec difficulté. Elle se remit ensuite à parler dans son sommeil._

"T'as les cheveux doux...Comme Shino...Il est gentil Shino...Pas le dire...Lèvres sont douces...Comment les tiennes ? "

_Sasuke avait les yeux grands ouverts et essayait de comprendre ce que disait Hinata. D'après lui elle était en train de le comparer à un autre mec qui s'appelait Shino. Il interrompit ses réflexions pour l'écouter._

"Papa doit...Pas savoir...Ni...Moi je l'aimais bien...Pourquoi?...Gardé ton..."

_Elle finit enfin par se taire et à s'endormir en silence malgré les larmes qui coulaient encore sur son visage, mais Sasuke lui ne put pas trouver le sommeil, se questionnant sur les propos de Hinata. Il vit enfin le soleil se lever à travers la fenêtre et réussit à s'extirper des bras de Hinata qui le tenait pourtant fermement. Il l'entendit pousser un gémissement et elle se roula en boule comme pour se protéger. Il sortit de la chambre et se servit un café, il fut rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par Neji._

"Ca va bien dormi ? "

"Oui et toi? Hinata va mieux ? "

"Moi bof, oui je crois mais..."

"Mais ? »

"C'est peut-être perso, mais je l'ais entendu parler dans son sommeil, elle parlait de quelqu'un, ce doit être son petit copain je pense."

"Hinata n'a pas de petit copain."

"Ah t'es sûre ? "

_Neji acquiesça et Sasuke repris en fronçant les sourcils et en reportant son attention sur sa tasse_.

"Alors c'est qui Shino ? "

_Lorsqu'il tourna de nouveau la tête vers Neji, il put le voir encore plus pâle que d'habitude, les yeux aux bords des larmes et la bouche ouverte alors que ses lèvres tremblotantes laissèrent échapper un faible son._

"Shino."

Voilou, heu pas frapper, vous savez maintenant quel est "l'état" de Hinata qui a pas fini de lui jouer des tours. Parler dans son sommeil, c'est pas cool, on peut laisser échapper des choses, et ça Hinata va l'apprendre à ses dépends. Bon la question que vous vous posez, qui est Shino ? On répondra peut-être au prochain chapitre, si on est de bonne humeur (si on a des rewiews (comment ça c'est du chantage !))

Bisous

A mercredi prochain

Yoshieiila

Ps: Comme nous partons toutes les deux en vacances en août, il y aura bien un chapitre la semaine prochaine mais se sera le dernier avant notre retour le 29 août voila désolé.


	10. Mon ami Shino

**Résumer :** Imaginez, un iceman travailler dans un café ? Et comme collègue une petite timide…en tout ça donne cette fanfiction ! HinaXsasu naruXneji et encore autres ! Les couples changent.

**Rating :** K+/T (ça va peut-être changer !)

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Disclamer :** Si ils étaient à moi je posterais pas ici snif **(Soleeiila)** oh non ils seraient a moi ! **(Yoshikuni-Emi)**

Coucou bon bah alors c'est notre première fanfiction en **COÉCRITURE** **(oui on précise parce qu'il y a des gens qui le savent pas ****encore)** donc soyez indulgents.

**Réponses aux rewiews anonymes :**

**Aly:** D'abord merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew, ensuite pour Shino on à été sympa, toutes les réponses sont dans ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliemnt et espèrant que ce chapitre réponde à tes attentes, bonne lecture. Et pour la suite tu vas devoir attendre, lis le petit mot à la fin.

_**Les pensées des personnages sont en italiques gras**_

**° Tada aida douryou °**

_" Alors c'est qui Shino ? __"_

_Lorsqu'il tourna de nouveau la tête vers Neji, il put le voir encore plus pâle que d'habitude, les yeux aux bords des larmes et la bouche ouverte alors que ses lèvres tremblotantes laissèrent échapper un faible son._

_" Shino."_

_Neji était perdu, il regarda Sasuke mais il semblait voir à travers lui. Il prit enfin sur lui pour se calmer et commença à parler, sa voix tremblait mais il essaya de la garder ferme._

" Shino...Etait mon...Mon meilleur ami...Il...Il est mort...Il y...Il y a deux ans."

* * *

**Début du Flash Back**

_Neji était assis en cours, et s'ennuyait ferme, la leçon lui semblait trop facile, il fut appelé au tableau pour résoudre l'exercice de maths ce qu'il fit mais au moment où il allait rejoindre sa place, la porte s'ouvrit. Le directeur entra suivit d'un enfant qui ne devait pas être âgée de plus de 5 ou 6 ans. Il regarda la classe entière et ses yeux s__'__arrêtèrent sur Neji avant de continuer son analyse._

" Je vous présente Shino Aburame qui va suivre les cours avec vous à partir d'aujourd'hui, soyez gentil avec lui. Shino présente toi à tes nouveaux camarades."

_Shino s__'__exécuta de mauvaise grâce_.

" Je m'appelle Shino Aburame et je suis ici parce que j'ai déménagé."

" Heu c'est tout tu n'as rien d'autres à dire ? »

_Le garçon ne répondit pas et le directeur n'insista pas prenant congé de la classe._

" Tu n'as qu'à t'asseoir à côté de Neji, au fond à gauche, le garçon aux longs cheveux noirs. Il te fera visiter l'école à la pause"

_Shino s__'__exécuta sans un bruit et le cours reprit. Neji lança quelques regards curieux à son voisin mais ne lui adressa pas la parole jusqu'à la pause, où il se tourna vers lui._

" Bon bah viens je vais te faire visiter."

" T'es pas obligé si ça t'embêtes, tu sais."

" Pourquoi ça m'embêterais ? »

" La tête que tu fais."

" La tienne n'est pas mieux."

_Ils se regardèrent en silence puis firent tout les deux un micro sourire bien que celui de Shino soit caché par sa veste qu'il portait très haut. Les autres enfants de la classe les regardaient de loin, surpris, l'attitude de Neji était pour le moins inhabituelle et le nouveau comme il l__'__appelait était aussi particulier avec ses lunettes noires. Neji emmena donc Shino et lui fit visiter l'établissement, cela ne prit pas longtemps et les deux garçons se retrouvèrent bientôt assis sur un banc, silencieux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler et ils le firent rarement._

**Fin du flash Back**

* * *

" On parlait pas souvent mais on en avait pas besoin, il n'y a qu'une seule fois, quelques semaines plus tard, là on a eu une longue conversation, c'est là qu'on à vraiment appris à se connaître. "

* * *

**Début du flash Back**

" Dis Neji ? »

" Hum ? »

" T'as des frères ou des sœurs ? »

" Non...Mais j'ai une cousine...Elle s'appelle Hinata...Je l'aime bien mais c'est un peu...Compliqué."

" Hum"

" Et toi ? »

" Non, mais j'aurais aimé, des fois être tout seul c'est pas marrant."

" T'es pas tout seul, je suis là."

" Oui je sais mais c'est pas pareil...Dis tu me la présenteras ? »

" Qui ça? Ma cousine ? »

" Oui."

" Pourquoi pas mais ça va pas être facile."

" Ah bon pourquoi ? »

_Neji se rembrunit et Shino pensa avoir aborder un mauvais sujet et voulut s'excuser mais Neji reprit la parole._

" A cause de mon oncle, il est très protecteur. Et puis elle n'a que trois ans."

" Ah je vois."

**Fin du flash Back**

* * *

" Ce jour là on n'a beaucoup parlé tout les deux, mais on gardait encore beaucoup de secret l'un pour l'autre. Il a fallu attendre qu'on soit plus vieux, on a eu de la chance, on est resté à chaque fois dans la même classe. On ne se voyait qu'en cours, je l'ai jamais invité chez moi et lui non plus ne l'a pas fait. Enfin avant ce jour. On devait avoir dix ans si je me souviens bien. Je me baladais dans le parc avec Hinata, elle avait huit ans. On a entendu des cris alors je lui ai dit de m'attendre assise sur un banc et je suis allé voir."

* * *

**Début du flash Back**

_Un enfant était recroquevillé par terre, essayant de se protéger comme il pouvait mais trois garçons essayaient de le frapper._

" Hey vous qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

_Les enfants se tournèrent vers lui et disparurent en courant lorsqu'ils le reconnurent. Neji s'approcha de celui qui était resté prostré à terre et le regarda._

" Shino? Mais pourquoi il te frappait, t'es en sang viens par là on va te nettoyer."

_Neji ramena Shino dans un coin plus fréquenté du parc où l'attendait Hinata, dès qu'elle vit son cousin revenir avec un autre garçon elle s'approcha et sortit son mouchoir pour essayer de le soigner. Le jeune garçon leva les yeux vers elle et Neji fut presque sûre d'avoir vu sa cousine rougir, il faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi, les lunettes du garçons étaient tombé dans la bataille révélant deux yeux noirs magnifiques bien que marqués de grandes cernes et sa veste était assez ouverte pour découvrir ses lèvres. Elle continua de nettoyer ses plaies et le garçon la remercia avant de s'asseoir également sur le banc._

" Alors pourquoi ils te frappaient ? »

_Shino baissa les yeux avec un air un peu coupable._

" Je t'en ai pas parlé mais je suis malade. Et y en a que ça effraie."

_Shino expliqua alors sa maladie à son ami._

**Fin du flash Back**

* * *

" Il pensait qu'après m'avoir dit ça je le laisserais tomber, la seule chose que j'ai faites c'est lui donner une claque et de le prendre dans mes bras après. Hinata aussi lui a fait un câlin. Sur le coup il a pas pensé à me demander qui c'était mais avec notre air de famille il a dut se douter. Je me souviens ça avait été le jour des grandes déclarations. Il était intelligent et il avait de la mémoire.

* * *

**Début du flash Back**

_Hinata était entrain de faire de la balançoire et Neji et Shino était toujours assis sur le banc à quelques mètres._

" Dis Neji, pourquoi il se sont enfuis aussi vite toute à l'heure, il était trois et..."

_Neji semblait gêné par la question mais comme son ami s'était ouvert à lui avant il avoua._

" C'est à cause de mon oncle. Mes parents sont morts et je vis chez lui avec Hinata, c'est quelqu'un de très important. Son entreprise est très grande alors c'est pour ça que Hinata et moi avons peu de liberté."

" Je vois et c'est pas dure à vivre."

" Tu peux pas savoir à quel point."

**Fin du flash Back**

* * *

" Après ce jour on s'est beaucoup rapprochés et Hinata était souvent avec nous quand elle le pouvait et que mon oncle la laissait tranquille. Et puis un jour, le téléphone a sonné à la maison, je rentrais de cours et Shino n'était pas présent ce jour là. Je pensais l'appeler en rentrant mais je suis tombé sur son père, c'est lui qui m'avait appelé. Dès qu'il a commencé à parler, j'ai compris, je suis sorti en courant de la maison, je suis passé prendre Hinata à sa sortie d'école et on a couru à l'hôpital. C'était il y a deux ans, j'avais dix-huit ans et Hinata seulement quinze. On avait beau être au courant, il nous avait prévenu mais quand on est arrivé à l'hôpital, alors qu'il était allongé dans les draps blancs et qu'il a tourné la tête vers nous avec un sourire qui se voulait désolé...La réalité nous a sauté à la gorge et on s'est rendu compte que là c'était vraiment la fin. Avant on disait plus tard, dans un mois, un an mais la le médecin nous l'avait dit, il ne lui restait plus que deux semaines pendants lesquelles il allait agoniser. Foutu sida, c'est une maladie grave et il y a pas de remède, face à lui on a pas su quoi faire, Hinata s'est jeté sur lui et l'a pris dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur les joues. Moi je me sentais juste coupable." 

" Tu n'y pouvais rien, c'est pas ta faute s'il a attrapé cette maladie."

" Je sais Sasuke mais c'était mon seul ami en dehors d'Hinata et je me disais que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose, maintenant avec le recul je me dis que ce que je fais c'était pour lui même si ça ma fait beaucoup souffrir et que ça me fait encore mal."

" Ce que tu as fait"

" Oui ce que j'ai fait..."

* * *

**Début du flash Back**

_Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine à vivre à Shino, je passais le voir tous les jours, c'était le soir et j'étais le seul avec lui. Il portait un masque et j'ai compris à ses gestes qu'ils voulaient me parler._

" Neji…Je suis…Heureux de…T'avoir…Rencontrer…Hinata aussi… "

" Dit…Pas ça "

" Je ne…Dit que la…Vérité…Tu le sais très bien… "

" … "

" Façon…Ça allait arriver un jour ou l'autre… "

" On se disait toujours que ça arriverai plus tard…Mais quand on a su que le plus tard était présent… "

" Eh…C'est toujours les meilleurs qui s'en vont mes premiers… "

" Toujours… "

" Tu…Donneras ça à Hinata… "

_Shino enleva sa chaîne de son cou et la tendit à Neji…Le garçon pris le petite Scarabée en or et regarda son ami…Puis remarqua que son meilleur ami lui tendait des feuilles._

" ? "

" Lit les papiers "

_Comme Shino lui avait dit, Neji pris les feuilles et commença sa lecture…Quand ce dernier se rendit compte de ce que les feuilles disaient, il les laissa tomber à terre…_

" Jamais ! "

" Neji…Pour moi "

" Je ne veux pas… "

" Je n'en peux plus…Neji… "

" Non…Non…NON ! "

" Neji…Je t'en pris...C'est la dernière chose... "

**Fin du flash Back**

* * *

" Il m'avait demander de couper tout ce qui le maintenait en vie et de le débrancher…Je ne voulais pas...Comment pouvais-je faire ça à mon meilleur ami? J'ai refusé et je suis rentré chez moi Hinata n'avait pas put venir et elle s'est jeté sur moi pour avoir de ses nouvelles...Je lui ai tendu le collier..."

* * *

**Début du flash Back**

" Hinata, il me l'a donnée pour toi."

" Il est bête, j'ai pas put venir aujourd'hui, mais je viendrais le voir demain et jusqu'à...Jusqu'à la fin.

_Elle commençait à pleurer alors je l'ai pris dans mes bras et je l'ai serré très fort._

" Il a pas confiance en moi, il croit que je l'aime pas assez pour le soutenir ou..."

" Non Hinata c'est pas ça, c'est que...Ah merde...Il va m'en vouloir de te l'avoir dit mais..."

" Mais...Nii-san, tu me fais peur...Qu'est-ce qu'il y a...Réponds!!!"

" Hinata, il...Il...Il m'a demandé...De le...De le...Débrancher...Il souffres trop, c'est pour ça qu'il me la confié, il ne pensais pas être encore en vie après ma visite...Mais...Mais j'ai refusé...Je peut pas faire ça..."

" Je...Je comprend Neji...Je comprend...Il t'en veut pas faut pas te sentir coupable...Allez viens on va aller dormir, on retourneras le voir demain."

_Les deux cousins partirent chacun dans sa chambre, Neji se sentait malgré tout coupable de ne pas accéder à la dernière volonté de son meilleur ami et il laissait les larmes couler le long de ses joues comme si ça pouvait l'excuser, en signe de rédemption. Il tourna soudain la tête vers le mur à sa droite, il reliait sa chambre à celle de sa cousine et il venait d'entendre le bruit d'une fenêtre qu'on ouvre. Il se leva donc et ouvrit la sienne. Ils étaient au premier étage mais un arbre accoté contre le mur offrait une descente facile bien que plutôt dangereuse. Il vit donc sa cousine qui commençait lentement à se rapprocher du sol. Il ne réfléchit pas et la suivit, elle avait un peu d'avance sur lui mais il la rattrapa dans le jardin. Il s'approcha d'elle par derrière et posa une de ses mains sur sa bouche tandis que l'autre la tenait par la taille._

" Chut Hinata, c'est moi."

_Il enleva donc sa main et sa cousine se tourna vers lui avec des yeux incrédules. _

" Nii-san, qu'est ce que tu fais dehors à une heure pareil ?"

" Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question, tu crois pas. Quoique je pourrais facilement répondre. Tu y vas n'est ce pas ?"

" Je...Oui...Pour lui Neji, j'en ai la force et je veux faire quelque chose pour lui."

" Alors d'acc...D'accord, je t'accompagne, il fait nuit c'est dangereux de se promener seul."

_Ils marchèrent en silence vers l'hôpital, leurs mains étroitement liées comme pour se donner du courage. Arrivé las bas, ils évitèrent adroitement les infirmières, les heures de visites étant passées depuis longtemps déjà. Ils tournèrent enfin la poignée d'une chambre et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Ils purent voir Shino assoupit mais ses traits étaient tirés et sa bouche formait une grimace qui arracha une larme à Hinata. Elle s'approcha doucement et pris la main de l'endormi._

" Neji, sa main, elle est froide..."

_Neji sentait sa cousine au bord des larmes et vint à ses côtés plaçant une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur son épaule. Ils virent deux paupières bouger puis s'ouvrirent sur des yeux d'un noir d'encre. Ils purent y lire le questionnement puis la compréhension et le soulagement. Ses yeux laissèrent échapper une larme en remerciement. Les deux Hyûga le prirent dans leurs bras chacun leurs tour et ils se reculèrent un peu._

" On t'oublieras jamais Shino, je te le promets, Tu seras toujours dans mon coeur et..."

_Hinata ne put continuer et enfoui son visage dans la veste de Neji qui la serra contre elle alors que Shino essayait un maigre sourire._

" Elle a raison Shino, on a passé beaucoup de moment fort ensemble et ils resterons gravés dans mon coeur, tu as été un de mes premiers amis et tu m'as fait découvrir des choses merveilleuses. Fais un bon voyage.

_Shino retenta un sourire mais il laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues, c'était le seul moyen dont-il disposait pour remercier ses amis. Neji et Hinata toujours blotti contre son cousin lui firent un petit signe de la main avant de débrancher l'appareil qui le maintenait encore en vie. Les deux cousins se serrèrent encore plus l'un contre l'autre et regardèrent leur ami s'en aller. Lorsque ses paupières furent abaissées et que la machine émit un dernier bip, ils surent que c'était fini et ils laissèrent libre court à leurs larmes. ils restèrent dans la pièce encore un moment avant de reprendre le chemin de leur maison en silence toujours mais collés l'un contre l'autre recherchant la présence d'un être vivant après avoir côtoyé la mort de si près._

**Fin du flash Back**

* * *

" Ça à été tellement dur après ça, il nous a fallu du temps pour nous en remettre mais si comme tu dis, elle en a parlé pendant son sommeil, c'est qu'elle en souffre encore beaucoup, ils étaient vraiment très proche tout les deux, c'était presque une relation de frère et soeur je crois..." 

" Non Nii-san."

_Sasuke et Neji se retournèrent pour voir Hinata appuyé contre la porte, à son air, ils devinèrent qu'elle était présente depuis le début ou presque. Comme pour Neji on pouvait voir les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle baissa les yeux et prit le pendentif en forme de scarabée dans sa main, qu'elle serra comme pour se donner du courage._

" Désolé Nii-san, mais avec Shino c'était pas ça. Je lui avait promis de te le dire quand viendrais le moment mais je crois que là j'ai pas le choix. On sortait ensemble Neji, je l'aimais et lui aussi, c'était tellement fort, on voulait te le dire, même si on savait que tu serait pas d'accord mais...Mais à ce moment là, sa maladie s'est aggravé alors on à décidé de garder le secret. Si tu savais comme c'était dur autant pour lui que pour moi de pas te le dire. Et puis de le...De le..."

_Hinata était incapable de finir sa phrase et Neji amorça un mouvement pour la prendre dans ses bras mais Sasuke qui était de l'autre côté de la table fut plus rapide. Elle se serra contre lui enfouissant sa tête dans son cou ne retenant plus ses larmes_.

" Je ne vous en veux pas Hinata, je ne pourrais pas, mais j'aurais aimé que tu me le dises, j'aurais put mieux te soutenir et...Au fait pendant combien de temps, vous..."

" Ca faisait un an et demie."

" Tout ce temps et j'ai rien vu, mais..."

" C'est fini maintenant Neji, on ne va pas revenir sur le passé, ça ne sert à rien."

_Son cousin acquiesça et Sasuke lui laissa la place se contentant de regarder les deux Hyûga qui finirent par se calmer. Un moment de gêne passa dans la pièce avant que Hinata ne reprennent la parole._

" Sasuke, tu sais là j'ai beau avoir un super mal de crâne, je me souviens de tout ce qui s'est passé hier soir."

Sasuke vit le sourire carnassier qu'elle lui présenta et le regard douteux et plein de suspicion de Neji.

**Et merde**, furent les derniers mots qu'il pensa.

* * *

Et voilà le dernier chapitre avant notre retour de vacances le 29 août. Pour se faire pardonner on l'a fait plus long. On espère que ça vous a plus. 

Bisous

Au 29 août

Yoshieiila


	11. Un jeu qui a

**Résumer :** Imaginez, un iceman travailler dans un café ? Et comme collègue une petite timide…en tout ça donne cette fanfiction ! HinaXsasu naruXneji et encore autres ! Les couples changent.

**Rating :** K+/T (ça va peut-être changer !)

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Disclamer :** Si ils étaient à moi je posterais pas ici snif **(Soleeiila)** oh non ils seraient a moi ! **(Yoshikuni-Emi)**

Coucou bon bah alors c'est notre première fanfiction en **COÉCRITURE** **(oui on précise parce qu'il y a des gens qui le savent pas ****encore)** donc soyez indulgents.

**Réponses aux rewiews anonymes :**

**Aly: **Merci pour ta rewiew, et oui qui dit nouveau chapitre dit aussi rentré mais bon faut bien y retourner. Sasuke s'en prendre plein la tête et bah...Je te laisse découvrir.

**Kissy:** Merci pour ta rewiew, contentes que les chapitres t'ai plus, en voila un nouveau avant la rentré.

_**Les pensées des personnages sont en italiques gras**_

**° Tada aida douryou °**

"Sasuke, tu sais là j'ai beau avoir un super mal de crâne, je me souviens de tout ce qui s'est passé hier soir."

_Sasuke vit le sourire carnassier qu'elle lui présenta et le regard douteux et plein de suspicion de Neji._

**Et merde**, furent les derniers mots qu'il pensa avant que ne surgisse Naruto.

"Oula mais Neji pourquoi tu pleurs et Hinata aussi ? "

_Naruto voyant l'état dans lesquels était les deux cousins ouvrit de grands yeux puis prit Neji dans ses bras qui se laissa faire. Ils partirent ensuite dans la chambre où Neji se chargea d'expliquer la situation à son petit ami._

_Pendant ce temps là, Sasuke et Hinata se regardaient en chien de faïence jusqu'à ce que Hinata sourit légèrement et se dirige vers sa chambre l'invitant à la suivre d'un geste de la main. Sasuke hésita, fit un pas en avant, déglutit puis finalement respira un bon coup et la suivit. Il la retrouva assise sur le lit en train de détacher son pendentif et de le contempler._

"Hinata ça va ? "

"Hein? Oui t'inquiète ça va bien, j'ai eu le temps de m'en remettre même si je n'arriverais jamais à l'oublier."

_Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui fit un autre sourire avant de continuer._

"Dit je peux savoir quelque chose ? "

_Elle lui avait dit cette phrase avec un grand regard innocent que Sasuke ne pensa pas très crédible à cause du sourire sadique que la jeune fille arborait et du fait que cette dernière se soit considérablement rapproché de lui. _

"Heu bah demande toujours. Je verrais si je répond ou pas."

_Hinata s'approcha de lui d'une manière féline et se stoppa alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Sasuke avait les yeux grands ouverts et la gorge sèche._

**C'est pas Hinata ça, c'est pas possible, depuis quand est elle aussi...gloups...provocante !**

"Pourquoi voulait tu m'embrasser dans la voiture ? "

**Oula non, la question à ne surtout pas poser, bon je ne risque rien Neji est dans une autre pièce et au pire si elle réagit mal, j'inventerais un bobard. Allez courage Sasuke.**

"A ton avis pourquoi embrasse-t-on quelqu'un ? "

"Ah pas mal la réponse, mais je vais me faire des idées maintenant, non tu crois pas? D'autant plus que cette nuit, je n'ai pas dormi seul, c'était...très...agréable."

_Sasuke commençait vraiment à avoir chaud, et avait de plus en plus de mal à déglutir mais il ne pouvait bouger sans paraître suspect aux yeux de la jeune femme alors il s'approcha d'elle, brisant le vide qui les séparaient décidant ainsi de s'engager dans le jeu que lui proposait implicitement Hinata._

"Si tu te fais de fausse idée je n'y peut rien, ce ne sera pas ma faute mais peut-être que tes idées sont les mêmes que les miennes. Qui sait ? Et pis tout comme toi je trouve agréable de dormir avec quelqu'un, surtout si c'est toi."

_Pour accompagner ses paroles, il lui fit un clin d'oeil suggestif et posa sa main sur sa hanche. Ce fut au tour de Hinata d'être troublé, elle avait juste voulu le taquiner un peu mais maintenant cela devenait un jeu qui pourrait s'avérer dangereux._

**Merde, je fais quoi maintenant, il était pas censé réagir comme ça mais j'aurais du m'en douter. Arg je devrais pas faire ça, mais...je peux pas m'en empêcher alors...**

_Hinata posa une de ses mains sur l'épaule de Sasuke et se colla franchement à lui. Elle avança ses lèvres vers les siennes et s'arrêta avant de se reculer et de lui offrir un magnifique sourire sadique._

"Si je me fais de fausses idées ça n'aura aucune conséquence n'est ce pas ? "

_Sasuke hocha lentement la tête en lui volant un baiser sur la joue._

"Et si moi aussi j'ai aimé dormir avec toi cela ne représente rien du tout non? On peut faire ça entre amis, tout comme un petit bisou ne veut rien dire ? "

"Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais pour le bisous ça dépend de quel style il est."

"Ah oui et si c'est juste un baiser comme ça."

_Et pour illustrer ses mots elle s'appuya sur la pointe de ses pieds et colla doucement ses lèvres contres les siennes. Ils se reculèrent aussitôt l'un l'autre._

"Je pense que ce style de baiser n'est pas interdit entre ami, c'est comme un baiser sur la joue après tout mais sur les lèvres."

"Donc ça on a le droit. Et le reste on peut pas, mais il y a peut-être d'autre chose qu'on peut..."

_Elle fut coupée par le manège que commençait Sasuke. Il s'avançait vers elle puis reculait juste avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent. Elle sourit puis continua le manège avec lui le provocant en installant sa deuxième main dans son cou et en le tirant vers elle. Il sourit également puis la serra encore plus contre lui. _

_Ce fut le moment que choisit Neji pour ouvrir la porte._

"Hinata, Naruto et moi allons faire un tour, on rentreras...que..."

_Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et puis se rétrécirent avant qu'il ne se jette sur Sasuke._

"Qu'est ce que tu fais à ma cousine!! Lâche là tout de suite et sort de chez moi."

_Hinata n'avait jamais vu son cousin dans un tel état et fit comprendre à Sasuke d'obéir du regard. Ce dernier hocha lentement la tête et sortit. Dehors il tomba nez à nez avec Naruto qui avait accouru au son de la voix de son petit ami. Il le salua sobrement et sortit de l'appartement._

_Pendant ce temps dans sa chambre Hinata se faisait engeuler par son cousin._

"Tu joue a quoi la Hinata, tout d'abord tu découches pour aller chez un gars que tu connais depuis pas longtemps et qui est ton ex-ennemi, ensuite tu pars en voiture avec son grand frère bien plus âgé que toi et que tu connais que depuis la veille, et tu BOIS jusqu' à revenir complètement bourré alors que t'es même pas majeur et maintenant tu te laisse embrasser par un mec comme ça. Qu'est ce que tu cherches la ? A te faire violer ? A te faire tuer ? A la base je croyais que tu étais parti de chez Hiashi pour bosser et maintenant regarde ce que tu fais."

"Neji calme toi, chaton, c'est..."

"Naruto te mêle pas de ça s'il te plait."

"Merci Naruto, mais mon cousin a raison, c'est entre nous deux. Neji je sais que j'ai pas fais que des bons choix ces derniers temps mais ce sont mes choix alors respecte les s'il te plait, et ai un peu plus confiance en moi, je sais juger les gens tu sais, et Sasuke ne me feras pas de mal alors arrête ce que tu fais."

"Quoi il ne te fera pas de mal ! Rappelle moi pourquoi tu as un bandage à la main alors?!"

"Je me suis expliqué avec lui pour ça et ça ne te regarde pas!! Je fais ce que je veux ! "

"Tu vis chez moi et tu es sous ma protection, alors j'estime que ça me regarde je ne lui fait pas confiance alors je t'interdis de le revoir. C'est bien compris ! "

"Je le verrais si j'en ai envie Neji, si tu ne lui fait pas confiance, fais moi confiance au moins à moi je t'en pris."

_Neji n'ajouta pas un mot pensant que la discussion était close, Hinata le regarda encore un moment blessé puis pris ses affaires et sortit de l'appartement._

"Où tu vas ? "

_Mais les paroles de Neji ne rencontrèrent que le vide. Naruto qui était resté dans le salon s'approcha de lui._

"Tu n'aurais pas du lui parler comme ça."

"Je sais je me suis emporté."

"Je dirai que c'était même proche de lui crier " traîné "… "

"Merci…Tu me remontes le moral énormément… "

_A quelques coins de rue de la, notre jeune femme préféré courait en cherchant quelqu'un du regard… Le voyant, elle alla le voir et lui pris le bras pour ne pas boucher la rue._

"Hinata ? "

"Sa…Sfff…Sa…sfff…Sasuke…Sff. "

"Allez respire. "

"…. "

"Hn… "

"Sasuke…Je..Je suis désolé pour Neji, c'est juste qu'il est vraiment trop protecteur envers moi et…Mmmmmmmmmmm ! "

_Le jeune homme venait de sceller leurs lèvres pour un baiser torride dans une ruelle…La jeune femme était entre le mur et Sasuke, ne pouvant guère s__'__échapper malgré le fait que cet acte serait contre sont grés. _**(YK-E : je voudrais préciser que cette phrase je l****'****ai chercher loin ! °)**_ Lorsque le ténébreux s__'__attaqua à son cou Hinata put laisser quelques mots sortir de ses lèvres…_

"N-non…Sasu…Pas ici, je t'en pris… "

"Ok alors on va chez moi… "

"Je…Je "

"Il y a quelque chose qui va pas ? "

"Tu…Tu as l'intention de faire quoi chez toi ? "

"Euh… "

"Sasuke…? Tu n'avais pas l'intention de faire une partie de jambes en l'air j'espère ! "

"Ah mais non!...J-j'y avait pas pensé ° "

"Mmmmm…Ton frère est la?… "

"Hn…Il n'est plus autorisé à venir chez nous. "

"Dit?…Entre ami je pourrais te demander une faveur ? "

"Tu sais je pourrais te faire payer à force de dormir chez nous? "

"Eh ! Ça va être la deuxième fois ! Et en plus t'as bien passé la nuit à la maison. "

_Hinata et Sasuke allèrent chez ce dernier…Hinata regarda la pièce et son regard se posa sur le cadre de photo qu__'__elle avait regarder la dernière fois…Elle était toujours dans le cadre mais celui-ci était briser et la tête de Sayuki n'était plus visible, elle semblait brûler…Hinata n__'__osa pas poser de question mais le jeune homme remarqua son regard et lui expliqua…_

"C'est Nii-san…Quand je lui ai dit de ne plus jamais revenir…Il était furieux et il a brisé le cadre en le lançant sur le mur…Pour ensuite brûler la face de ma sœur avec sa cigarette… "

"Je-je suis désoler. "

"Hum, faut pas c'était ma faute. J'aurais juste du...dire d'autre mot."

"Mais pourquoi tu voulais plus qu'il revienne ? A cause d'hier soir dans le bar ? C'est pas sa faute tu sais, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de m'y emmener et c'est moi aussi qui..."

"C'est pas...C'est pas pour ça Hinata."

_Il la vit froncer les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la situation et il poussa un soupir avant de changer de sujet et de préparer à manger. Le soir venu, ils se couchèrent séparément, Sasuke s'installa dans la future ex-chambre de son frère et Hinata dans celle de son ami. Celui-ci vint la voir alors qu'elle était déjà dans son lit et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le front. Hinata savoura ce moment avant de se relever légèrement et de lui effleurer les lèvres. Il lui sourit avant de la prendre dans ses bras d'un air protecteur et partit se coucher. Hinata soupira et essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête mais elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie d'un téléphone. Lorsqu'elle vit un nom s'afficher, elle fit la grimace._

"Aïe, ça va être ma fête. Moshi moshi ? »

"Ah Hinata..."

"Oui ?"

"Écoutes, je suis...Désolé pour tout à l'heure, j'y ai peut être été un peu...Fort. Mais..."

"Ne t'en fais pas Neji, je t'en veux pas."

_Neji soupira de soulagement et ajouta._

"Tu rentres pas ce soir j'imagine ?"

"Vu l'heure qu'il est non. Tu seras tranquille avec Naruto."

"Oui mais...Tu dors chez lui c'est ça ?"

"Neji,..."

"Je ne dirais rien mais..."

"Je ne sors pas avec lui Neji, tu es juste arrivé au mauvais moment, on est très proche, c'est plus que de l'amitié, ça c'est sûre mais ce n'est pas de l'amour."

"Bon ok, alors à demain ?"

"Bien sûre, bonne nuit Nii-san."

"Bonne nuit...Imouto. "

_Hinata raccrocha, contente d'avoir put parler à son cousin, ses pensées se dirigèrent ensuite sur la photo, elle l'obsédait. Elle se retrouva donc quelques heures plus tard, ne réussissant toujours pas à s'endormir. Elle regarda le cadran de l'horloge et vit qu'il était tout de même deux heures du matin __**(ça c'est l'heure à laquelle je suis en train d'écrire (Soleeiila)), **__elle se rallongea sous les draps de Sasuke et huma son parfum qui la fit sourire. Puis ne trouvant décidément pas le sommeil, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle prit un verre d'eau. Elle se posa ensuite sur le canapé et soupira une nouvelle fois, ses yeux se posèrent sur le cadre qui la hantait, il était éclairé par la lune, Sasuke ayant oublié de fermer les rideaux. _

_Elle allait prendre la photo entre ses mains pour la contempler lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Elle se retourna d'un coup et se dirigea à pas prudents vers l'entrée mais se rassura en reconnaissant la haute silhouette de Itachi. Ce dernier leva les yeux, il fut étonné de la découvrir présente et Hinata put voir un autre sentiment passé devant ses yeux qu'il dissimula très vite._

"Salut, Sasuke a dut te prévenir. Je profite juste qu'il dorme pour venir récupérer quelques affaires."

_Puis il la laissa en plan avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Il récupéra rapidement quelques vêtements dans ses tiroirs, prenant garde de ne pas réveiller Sasuke qui dormait comme un bienheureux. Il passa ensuite dans le salon où il alluma le plafonnier. Hinata avait eu du mal à le suivre et était retourné s'asseoir sur le canapé, les yeux tournés vers la photo. Itachi suivit son regard Hinata vit du coin de l'oeil sa mâchoire se crisper._

"Itachi, pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir..."

"Tais-toi ! "

_Hinata se tourna vers lui, un peu effrayé, il semblait en colère contre elle._

"C'est de ta faute tout ça ! Si tu n'étais pas là, il...Il..."

"Qu'est ce que...Je ne comprend pas...Je ne..."

"Oh si tu comprends très bien, c'est de ta faute si il oublie Sayuki, il ne voit plus que toi, toi et encore toi !"

"Quoi mais bien sûre que non, Sasuke aime sa soeur il ne l'oublieras jamais."

_Itachi semblait choqué et ne bougea plus pendant un instant mais un sourire revint sur son visage, féroce et teinté de folie._

"Ah ah ah, tu as raison, il ne l'oublie pas, tu lui ressembles tellement, il la fait vivre à travers toi, ah ah ah."

_Sur le coup des paroles de Itachi, Hinata sentit son coeur s'arrêter et alors que ce dernier ne s'arrêtait pas de rire elle vit passer devant ses yeux tout ce qui s'était passé dans la journée, et une larme coula de sa joue pour atterrir sur le sol_.

_A suivre..._

**Bon ok, OK! Il est pas top comme chapitre mais je savais vraiment pas quoi écrire…L****'****inspiration va sûrement me revenir à l****'****école…Et oui c****'****est déjà partie pour moi ! ((Yoshikuni-Emi))**

**Niarck Niarck pas pour moi encore, moi je reprend que le 6 au joie du lycée ! (Oui mais il ya le bac à la fin de l'année et merde) bon bah c'est moi qui ai fini le chapitre, alors si y a un meurtre de prévu je pense que ça va être pour moi, pas taper hein, sinon on pourra pas arranger le truc.**

**Et puis désolé pour le retard mais comme on revient de vacance et vu que Yoshikuni-Emi avait sa rentré...Bah voila mais ça arrivera plus si on a une petit rewiew **

**Yoshieiila**


	12. Toujours des conséquences

**Résumer :** Imaginez, un iceman travailler dans un café ? Et comme collègue une petite timide…en tout ça donne cette fanfiction ! hinaXsasu naruXneji et encore autres ! Les couples changent.

**Rating :** K+/T (ça va peut-être changer !)

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Disclamer :** Si ils étaient à moi je posterais pas ici snif **(Soleeiila)** oh non ils seraient a moi ! **(Yoshikuni-Emi)**

Coucou bon bah alors c'est notre première fanfiction en **COÉCRITURE** **(oui on précise parce qu'il y a des gens qui le savent pas encore)** donc soyez indulgents.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**cycyloute:** Gomen j'ai failli oublié de te répondre, merci pour ta rewiew, oui je pense que les choses seront plus claires dans ce chapitre et encore plus dans le suivant.Merci pour tes encouragements pour la fic et personnels. POur le prochain chapitre, il y a une surprise lis le ps à la fin.

_**Les pensées des personnages sont en italiques gras**_

**° Tada aida douryou °**

_Hinata était penché sur la table et regardait avec attention un shéma du corps humain, elle révisait pour un contrôle qu'elle aurait dans quelques heures. Elle sentit son portable vibré dans sa poche et le sortit avant de le déposer sur la table à ses côtés sans y prêter une plus grande considération. Elle retourna dans ses notes de cours mais malgré elle ses yeux n'arrétaient pas de se poser sur son portable qui continuait de vibrer. Elle poussa enfin un long soupir et décrocha._

" Moshi moshi ?"

" Salut Hinata, enfin tu réponds, tu sais que ça fait deux semaines que j'essaie de te joindre !!"

" Oui, Naruto, je sais..."

" Hinata, écoutes, il faut que tu rentres chez Neji, ça fait deux semaines que t'as disparu et il est plus lui-même."

" N'abuses pas Naruto, mon cousin peut très bien vivre sans moi."

" Oui si tu lui donnais des nouvelles de temps en temps et si tu lui disais que tu ne lui en veux pas pour ce qui s'est passé il y à deux semaines, il culpabilise toujours tu sais, il ne mange presque pas, ne dors pas plus et il ne va même plus travailler, ça passe parce que c'est moi son photographe et que je peux encore le couvrir mais ça va pas durer, alors je t'en pris viens au moin le voir ou alors appelle le."

" Je...Bon d'accord, écoutes j'ai un contrôle dans deux heures alors...Je passe maintenant mais je pourrais pas rester longtemps."

" Merci hinata, je reste avec lui le temps que tu arrives."

_Hinata raccrocha avant de pousser un long soupir Elle ramassa ses affaires en vitesse puis se dirigea vers la sortie de la maison._

" Au revoir Tenten, merci encore, on se retrouve à la fac, apparement mon cousin à besoin de moi finalement."

" C'est une bonne nouvelle ça."

" Oui enfin, on verra bien."

" Et pour Sasuke ? T'as des nouvelles ?"

" Non et lui, j'en veut pas."

" Comme tu veux. Mais..."

" Je t'en pris Tenten pas maintenant."

" Tu as raison, va voir ton cousin, à tout à l'heure."

_Hinata embrassa une dernière fois sa meilleure amie et partit pour prendre le bus jusqu'à chez Neji. En chemin elle pensa à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle n'avait plus le moindre contact avec lui. Après avoir parlé avec Itachi elle était partie de chez Sasuke et avait frappé à la porte de son amie qui l'avait hébergé jusqu'à maintenant. Hinata s'était sentie piégé, elle avait cru en Sasuke et Itachi lui avait ouvert les yeux, pour Sasuke elle n'était qu'un remplacement de sa soeur et cela lui avait fait mal. Elle n'avait pas voulu rentrer chez son cousin blessé dans son orgeuil car Neji avait eu raison sur le Uchiwa, elle lui avait seulement laissé un sms où elle expliquait qu'elle ne vivrait plus chez lui, pour éviter qu'il ne s'inquiète et ne prévienne son père. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à éviter Sasuke étant donner qu'elle devait travailler avec lui au " 7ème ciel ". Elle avait trouvé une solution avec Tsunade, cette dernière ayant accepter de modifier ses horaires de travail pour qu'ils leurs soit impossible de se croiser._

_Hinata venait enfin d'arriver chez son cousin mais elle hésitait encore, finalement sa main frappa trois coups à la porte qui s'ouvrit très rapidement sur un Naruto soulagé qui la prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller et lui fit la bise tandis qu'il la menait dans le salon où elle découvrit Neji affalé dans le canapé, ses yeux étaient amorphes et lorsqu'il sentit que quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la pièce il tourna la tête avec une lenteur désinterressé comme s'il n'avait plus goût en rien. Hinata laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise et se jetta dans les bras de Neji qui ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il parut enfin se rendre compte de la situation et serra sa cousine dans ses bras._

" Hin...Hinata, tu...Tu es revenu ? Me refait pas un coup comme ça je t'en pris, j'ai cru que..."

" C'est...C'est bon Neji, je suis là maintenant, c'est ma...Ma faute, t'avais raison...Sur toute la ligne...Sas..."

" C'est Sasuke qui...Il t'as rien fait hein ? Il t'as pas touché ?"

" Non, non t'inquiètes, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que...Il m'utilisait ! Il en avait rien à faire de moi...J'étais juste un remplacement pour sa soeur..."

" Je suis désolé Hinata, j'aurais préféré me tromper tu sais..."

_Neji serra sa cousine encore plus fort dans ses bras et essuya les larmes qui commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Naruto attendait dans le coin de la pièce avec un sourire, heureux que son amant et sa cousine soit réconciliés._

" Hinata ?"

" Hun ?"

" Tu...Tu reviens vivre avec moi ?"

" Je...Si tu veux bein encore de moi, oui j'aimerais."

" Tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici Hinata. "

" Merci, mais là je vais devoir te laisser car j'ai cours."

_Neji la lachâ donc et elle partit prendre ses affaires. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et lui fit promettre de manger et de dormir avant d'embrasser de nouveau Naruto et de partir vers la fac._

" Alors ? "

" C'est bon tout va bien, je squatterais plus chez toi, merci au fait, t'as vraiment été super sympa."

" Tant mieu et t'inquiètes pas, ça m'a fait plaisir de t'acceuillir."

_Les deux amies rentrèrent ensuite dans une salle où elles durent malheureusement passer une heure à disséquer divers organes pour leur contrôle. Quand elles ressortirent, elles soupirèrent de soulagement._

" Enfin c'est fini, Kabuto est vraiment un prof sadique."

" Va falloir t'habituer à ça Tenten tu verras bien pire que quelques organes comme ça."

" Je sais pas comment tu fais, bon allez viens on va manger."

" Oui."

_Hinata suivit son amie vers la cafétéria_.

" Dis Hinata, pourquoi tu veux pas faire partie des pom-pom girls, c'est sympa tu sais, on s'amuse pas mal en plus et..."

" Tu sais bien pourquoi je ne peux pas, d'abord parce que je dois me concentrer sur mes études sinon je pourrais jamais les finir à cause de mon père et ensuite..."

" Parce que tu as ton boulot et que par conséquent tu n'as pas le temps. Bon ok, j'arrêtes de t'embêter avec ça mais à une condition."

" Tenten, j'aime pas le sourire que tu es en train de me faire ! Bon ok arrête avec ça j'accepte."

" Samedi on à un concours de pom-pom girls et je veux que tu sois là pour m'encourager."

" Oh non Tenten, m'oblige pas...Bon ok ok, je serais là. Je peux même pas te dire que je bosse car j'ai changé mes horaires."

" Et oui, mais au fait comment tu vas faire pour Sasuke ?"

" Tenten,je...Je ne sais pas quoi faire, tu vois, il m'a menti, il m'a utilisé et..."

" Tu en es sûre ? Peut-être que son frère t'a menti et que..."

_Hinata regarda son amie qui s'était arrêté de parler et qui arborait une mimique assez déconcertante et soupira avant de répondre._

" Tu as peut-être raison mais...Pour l'instant...Je ne veux pas y penser."

" Je pense que tu as tort mais...C'est ta vie, dis toi seulement que tu ne pourras pas l'éviter toute ta vie."

" Je sais. "

" Bon alors revenons à un sujet plus gaie, c'est quand la prochaine fête."

" Je sais pas, tu sais bien que je n'y vais jamais."

" Oh, allez Hinata halloween c'est dans trois jours, tu vas bien faire quelques choses quand même !"

" Je ne sais pas mais Tsunade m'a parlé d'une soirée qu'il y aurait pour l'occasion donc..."

" Quoi, mais c'est géniale ça, je pourrais venir ?"

" Bah je sais pas trop ce que ça va être, mais oui si tu veux."

_Les deux filles entendirent ensuite la cloche de reprise des cours et se dirigèrent vers la salle de leur prochain cours. Après la fin des cours…Hinata quitta rapidement ses amies et se dirigea vers l'appartement de son cousin…Elle était en pleine pensée et ne se soucia pas du bras qui la pris par la taille, la tirant dans une petite ruelle…_

" Qu'est que… "

" j'ai à te parler. "

" Sakura-san?… "

" Sasuke est à moi, alors je t'interdit de lui parler, non je t'interdit de l'embrasser ou de coucher avec! Je veux être la seule qui partage son lit"

" Mais tu ne sortais pas avec Yondaime ? "

" Oui je sortais avec…Mais il voulait attendre le mariage alors très peu pour moi… "

" … "

" J'ai tenté avec Naruto mais il est vraiment trop dans son monde de gay alors… "

" Bon je dois y aller mais je te préviens, Sasuke Uchiha est à moi, que tu le désires ou pas. "

Sur ce la jeune femme quitta Hinata…Cette dernière était choqué mais à la fois amusé…Rendu chez son cousin…

" Neji, c'est moi ! "

" … "

" Neji ?"

**Aucun bonjour ? C'est bizarre…**

_La jeune femme avança de plus en plus dans l'appartement…Elle se rapprocha de la cuisine où la porte de la chambre de Neji était fermé…Quelques bruits se firent enttendre...C'est alors qu'Hinata remarqua les vêtement de Naruto à terre…C'était ceux qu'il portait aujourd'hui…Un long gémissement suivit du nom ° Naruto ° se fit entendre dans la chambre de son cousin…_

**Bon je vois qu'il s'amuse bien la dedans…**

_La jeune serveuse s'éloigna de la porte et commença à ranger le salon… Ce fut une heure après que les jeunes hommes se décidèrent à sortir…Ce que bien sûre il ne savait point c'est qu'Hinata était présente…Alors c'est un naruto nu qui se présenta dans le salon…Il fut très surpris de voir la chère Hinata assise sur le sofa la bouche ouverte et plus rouge que la couleur rouge elle même…Et bien sur c'est une Tenten qui entra son cogner qui vu Naruto aussi nu…_

" Dit, Hinata ?…Depuis quand tu aimes faire des °ORGIES° ?

**ORGIES**** c'est un party où tout le monde vient nue. xD (on se demande où elle trouve des idées pareils mdr (Soleeiila))**

**Fini! Alors vous en penser quoi?…moi spécialement j'ai aimé ce chapitre…Vous trouvez pas que la fic avance? Prochain chapitre se sera surprise!**

**Bon ce chapitre avance pas mal dans le temps mais la grande question, où est Sasuke ? Prochain chapitre vous verrez.**

**Ps:** Comme c'est la rentré (et oui malheureusement) et que je fais mes études en internat **(oui je sais je suis chiante(Soleeiila)) **il ne sera plus possible de poster les mercredi donc les postes auront lieu le dimanche, ce qui fait que vous aurez le prochain chapitre en avance. C'est pas un beau cadeau pour supporter la rentré ça ?

Yoshieiila


	13. Je te pardonne

**Résumer :** Imaginez, un iceman travailler dans un café ? Et comme collègue une petite timide…en tout ça donne cette fanfiction ! hinaXsasu naruXneji et encore autres ! Les couples changent.

**Rating :** K+/T (ça va peut-être changer !)

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Disclamer :** Si ils étaient à moi je posterais pas ici snif **(Soleeiila)** oh non ils seraient a moi ! **(Yoshikuni-Emi)**

Coucou bon bah alors c'est notre première fanfiction en **COÉCRITURE** **(oui on précise parce qu'il y a des gens qui le savent pas encore)** donc soyez indulgents.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

_**Les pensées des personnages sont en italiques gras**_

**° Tada aida douryou °**

" Dit, Hinata ?…Depuis quand tu aimes faire des °ORGIES° ?

" Heu c'est pas ce que tu crois!!!"

" Je me doute bien."

Lui répondit son amie tandis que Naruto retournait en courant dans la chambre en prévenant Neji de s'habiller s'il voulait sortir. Les deux amants apparurent quelques minutes plus tard dans le salon aussi rouges que les demoiselles qui l'occupaient déjà. Hinata avait entre temps eu l possibilité d'expliquer la situation à Tenten.

" Au fait Hinata je suis venue te voir pour savoir si tu voulais bien qu'on fasse le prochain devoir de Kabuto ensemble je n'ai pas bien compris si l'organe A était plus important que l'organe C ou alors si il faut d'abord s'occuper du C et ça pose problème car le mauvais choix peut entraîner la mort du patient par hémorragie interne et que..."

" Heu les filles si vous voulez parlez de ça, allez dans la chambre à Hinata, s'il vous plaît, c'est un peu dégouttent."

Les deux filles sourirent mais s'isolèrent tout de même. Neji regarda alors Naruto qui était toujours tout rouge.

" Franchement j'ai honte Neji, t'as cousine et sa copine m'ont vu...Nu !"

" C'est ta faute, t'avais qu'à pas te balader à poil, mais je te préviens que si d'autres personnes te voient habillé en tenue d'Adam je les trucides. Y a que moi qui ai le droit de te voir comme ça."

" En fait Neji t'es super possessif, je m'en étais pas rendu compte."

" Et ça te gêne ?"

" Non, car je suis pareil, si un mec t'approche à moins d'un mètre je le tue, en fait non."

" Ah bon !"

" D'abord je le torture et après je le tue."

Les deux amants s'enlacèrent et se quittèrent à regrets pour préparer le dîner. Une heure plus tard, le téléphone sonna, neji décrocha et Naruto vit tout de suite que la personne de l'autre côté du fil était importante car le visage de son amant s'était fermé.

" Bien, je vais vous la passez."

De l'autre côté de l'appartement, Hinata et Tenten qui s'était débarrassé de leurs devoirs parlait à présent du groupe de pom-pom girl, mais Neji entra dans la chambre. Son visage était fermé et Hinata compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle prit lentement le combiné qu'il lui tendait et le porta à son oreille.

" Moshi-Moshi ?"

" Ah Hinata j'arrive enfin à t'avoir, pourquoi tu ne réponds pas quand je t'appelle sur ton portable, tu cherches à m'éviter. Je suis ton père pourtant, même ta sœur ne..."

" Ano, père, je...Je ne cherche pas à vous évitez mais je...Je n'ai encore jamais eu d'appel de votre part sur mon portable. Je ne..."

" Quoi mais je..."

" Attendez..."

Hinata récupéra son portable et en appelant son père de ce dernier, ils se rendirent compte qu'il avait tout simplement un faux numéro, prouvant par la même qu'il appelait souvent sa fille. Après l'avoir engueulé un bon quart d'heure pour n'avoir pas donné de nouvelles elle se retrouva enfin libre, et lorsqu'elle raccrocha elle soupira en même temps que son cousin. Puis un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres, même si son père n'était pas toujours présent, il pensait quand même à elle et il s'inquiétait. Neji quitta ensuite la chambre en leur disant que le repas était près, Tenten se joignit à eux. Ils passèrent une agréable soirée entre amis et à aucun moment le nom de Sasuke ne fut prononcé de peur de gâcher le repas. Tenten les quitta ensuite tandis que Naruto pour la première fois depuis les deux semaines qu'il avait passé avec Neji pour le soutenir repartit également dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Sasuke.

Hinata partit se coucher tranquillement et s'endormit très vite, elle était contente d'être revenue habiter chez son cousin, elle aimait être avec Tenten mais elle se sentait plus en sécurité avec Neji qu'elle considérait comme son frère, son protecteur. Elle se réveilla dans la nuit, sa porte était ouverte, elle se rendit compte que c'était la lumière du salon qui était allumé qui l'avait réveillé. Elle reconnu ensuite une forme qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et qui fondit sur elle avant de la serrer très fort dans ses bras. Hinata ne comprenait pas ce qui passait jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise le regard larmoyant de son cousin.

" J'ai cru que tu étais encore parti. J'ai fait un cauchemar et tu étais plus là."

" Neji, hé Neji, t'inquiètes pas je suis là, je vais pas repartir, je suis bien ici."

" Je sais mais...Mais j'ai peur et...Naruto..."

Neji ne put finir sa phrase, ses lèvres se serrèrent et il enfouit sa tête dans le cou d'Hinata dans une veine tentative pour cacher ses larmes. Celle-ci ne comprenait pas son cousin mais voyant qu'il était mal elle essaya de savoir ce qui avait pu se passer.

" Je l'ai appelé et...Il m'a..."

" Chut Neji, t'inquiète pas je suis là je t'écoutes, pourquoi tu l'a appelé ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?"

" C'est à cause de mon cauchemar, j'ai eu peur et j'ai voulu...Je voulais juste qu'il soit là...Mais...Mais quand il a décroché...Il..."

" Qu'est ce qu'il y avait ?"

" Il y avait une...Femme derrière lui qui lui parlait..."

" Mais Neji, Naruto il est gay, il va pas te tromper avec une femme, et puis il a pas de raison."

" Mais si ça se trouve il est bi...Mais c'est surtout qu'il a...Pas voulu me parler...Il m'a dit qu'il était occupé."

" Bon, il avait sûrement une bonne raison de faire ça, il y a qu'une solution, on va l'appeler."

" Mais..."

" Top tard, ça sonne déjà. Allo Naruto ?"

" Hinata ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il y a un problème ?"

" Mon cousin..."

" Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Il a fait un malaise."

Hinata cacha le téléphone d'une main et dit à son cousin qui avait tout entendu grâce au haut parleur.

" Tu vois, il est inquiet, je vous laisse parler tout les deux."

Hinata allait sortir de sa chambre lorsque Neji la retint par le bras pour qu'elle reste.

" Allo ?"

" Neji, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, il y avait Sakura qui était entré dans l'apparte je sais pas comment et elle était en train de foutre le bordel, ça m'a énervé et..."

" Je suis désolé j'aurais pas du t'appeler à cette heure-ci aussi, mais c'est qui cette fille ?"

" Sakura ? Une chieuse qui arrête pas de courir après son coloc, Sasuke."

" Hinata comment tu sais ça toi ?"

" Heu je l'ai rencontré rapidement."

Neji ne parut pas convaincu mais se laissa prendre par sa conversation avec son amant puis raccrocha et tout le monde repartit se coucher.

Le lendemain après ses cours, Hinata partit comme d'habitude vers le café pour prendre son service, elle venait à peine de rentrer dans la salle, lorsque Tsunade vint et lui dit qu'elle devait lui parler.

" Heu Hinata, ce que je vais dire ne va pas te plaire. Tu sais qu'il y a une soirée ici après demain et je vais avoir besoin de toi, tu es d'accord ?"

" Heu et bien pourquoi pas mais, ce n'est pas la seule chose n'est ce pas ?"

" Et bien je suis en manque de personnel et..."

" Sasuke sera là n'est ce pas ?"

" Oui."

" Je...Bon c'est d'accord, je veux bien..."

" Tu es sûre ?"

" Oui ne t'en fait pas, j'ai pas le choix, va bien falloir que je lui parle à un moment donnée de toutes manières."

To be Continued…

**Pour ce chapitre moi spécialement j'ai rien à dire… (Yoshikuni-Emi)**

**-xoxoxox-**

**Coucou alors désolé pour le retard de ce chapitre on espère quand même qu'il vous a plut. On parle peu de Sasuke mais ça va arriver. Prochain chapitre la fête d'halloween Bizou (Soleeiila**)

**-xxx-**

**Yoshieeiila**


	14. Fête d'Halloween, la soirée

**Résumer :** Imaginez, un iceman travailler dans un café ? Et comme collègue une petite timide…en tout ça donne cette fanfiction ! hinaXsasu naruXneji et encore autres ! Les couples changent.

**Rating :** K+/T (ça va peut-être changer !)

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Disclamer :** Si ils étaient à moi je posterais pas ici snif **(Soleeiila)** oh non ils seraient a moi ! **(Yoshikuni-Emi)**

Coucou bon bah alors c'est notre première fanfiction en **COÉCRITURE** **(oui on précise parce qu'il y a des gens qui le savent pas encore)** donc soyez indulgents.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Winry9:** Merci pour ta review, tu aimes bien ce couple et bah tant mieu alors.Désolé d'avoir oublier de te répondre...Je suis d'accord avec ta définition d'orgies mais Tenten ne dit ce mot car c'est le suel qui lui vient devant le spectacle qui se passe devant elle. La suite bah la voilà, bonne lecture.

**Présence de lime à la fin, il est signalé pour ceux qui ne veulent pas le lire.**

**° Tada aida douryou °**

" _**Et voilà…C'est aujourd'hui même que Sasuke et moi on travaille ensemble…Bon ok j'avoue, il fallait bien que je lui parle de toute façon…Bon soyons positive! Je ne travaille qu'avec lui seulement se soir pour la fête au café, Halloween c'est pas bien long…Et Neji va être la avec Naruto… "**_

" Hinata! "

" Q-quoi? "

" Tu le trouves comment ce costume?!! "

" Un peu sexy.

" Bah c'est ce que je veux! "

" Oui mais une infirmière c'est pas un peu… "

" Moi j'aime alors je prend. "

" Ok… "

" Mais dit toi, tu vas t'habiller comment?! "

" Bah je sais pas là. "

" Ah quoi! Tu veux me dire que tu n'as pas de costume sexy pour Halloween! "

" Mais je veux pas de truc sexy moi! "

" Tu as un corps de rêve et tu ne le mets pas en valeur, allez vient on va trouver quelque chose de bien! "

" Mais Tsunade…. "

" Pas de Tsunade, tu dois faire fureur! C'est le prix à payer pour avoir voulu travailler dans mon café le jours de l'Halloween. "

" C'est aussi pour ça qu'il est ouvert au personnes de 18 ans et plus…J'ai même pas 18 ans! "

" Bah bientôt non? C'est pas le 3 novembre? "

" Non c'est le 26 mars. "

" Ah…Bah c'est pas grave façon tu travailles avec et Sasuke, il te protégeras et... "

" Ca c'est hors de question, heu je dois vous laissez, Tsunade, Tenten m'attend. A ce soir pour la fête."

_Hinata sortit avant que son aînée ne puisse lui répondre et courut chez son amie. Malheureusement pour elle, cette dernière lui fit les mêmes remarques et réussi à lui faire céder pour un costume sexy. Elle obtint en contre partie que Tenten soit habillé de manière féminine ce qui fit grimacer cette dernière mais qui accepta de bonne grâce._

_Elles arrivèrent à la soirée un peu en avance pour que Hinata puisse prendre son service, elles aperçurent Sasuke déguisé en gladiateur sexy ne portant qu'une jupe et un espèce de collier marron, son torse était dévoilé et plusieurs filles s'accrochais a lui. elles réussirent à l'esquiver et enfin la foule d'invités arriva. Hinata dut quitter son amie pour servir les nombreuses personnes présentes et sont regard s'attardait sur les différents costumes. Elle croisa des connaissances qu'elle salua brièvement comme Sakura déguisé en Alice au pays des pervers, une mini mini-jupe bleu poudre avec le petit tutu blanc qui dépassait de la jupe. Un top cachant ce qu'il ne fallait pas voir avec un percing au nombril._

_Elle reconnu aussi de loin Lee qui semblait observer Sakura et qui était très naturel dans son costume de robin des bois** (Tout en vert! XDDDD)**, elle aperçu enfin son cousin qui arrivait en vampire ma fois sexy, la chemise blanche était ouvert donnant une belle vue de son torse, un bon nombre de fille l'avaient depuis assez longtemps remarquer mais Naruto s'occupaient de leurs faire savoir qu'il était à lui. Naruto était déguisé en pompier aussi sexy. Nejifut surpris de découvrir sa cousine habillé de la sorte en une robe blanche et rouge à décolleté corset remontant la poitrine de la jeune femme. Des cornes de diable et une auréole lui couvraient la tête et à droite une aile d'ange, à gauche une aile de démon.Le jeune vampire regarda ensuite la tenue de Tenten en athéna qui n'était pas en reste avec un mince morceau de tissu blanc où une corde en or lui enserait la taille. Hinata continua sa tournée appréciant l'ambiance chaleureuse du café. Elle vit Tenten à l'autre bout de la salle mais ne put que lui faire un signe de la main avant de la perdre de vue._

_Elle retourna donc au comptoir où elle vit Tsunade en grande discussion avec une blonde déguisé en reine des bourreaux des cœurs sexy, c'était comme une vrais robe de reine sauf le fait que la robe terminait à mi-cuisse et que la forte poitrine de cette dernière était fortement remonté vers le haut. **( C'est la nièce de Tsunade alors faut bien une ressemblance. XDDD)** se retourna et Hinata reconnut une amie à Tenten qui faisait également partie des pom-pom girls._

" Oayo Temari."

" Ah bonjour Hinata, ça va?"

" Vous vous connaissez ?"

" Hai Tsunade, nous somme dans la même école."

_Temari expliqua ensuite qu'elle était la nièce de Tsunade et qu'elle était venue avec son flemmard de petit copain qui ne tarda pas à apparaître en pyjama La princesse des sables reprit ensuite sa conversation avec sa tante lui décrivant les costumes de ses frères qu'elles avaient emmenés de force._

_Hinata repartit servir et pensa qu'elle avait eu de la chance jusqu'à présent elle avait réussi à éviter Sasuke même si celui-ci cherchait apparemment à établir le contact avec elle. Elle réussit enfin à avoir une pause et parti rejoindre Tenten, cette dernière était en trient de danser et eu du mal à convaincre Hinata de faire de même mais finalement elle se décida et commença à se lâcher, elle remarqua ensuite une personne déguisé en scooby doo et qui devait être le plus vieux frère de Temari d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, il semblait être en grande conversation avec Ino qui avait décidé de s'habiller en Eve d'où la petite robe verte arrivant à mi-cuisse assortit de feuilles et d'une bourse pomme. Elle continua de danser tout en observant le reste du café et en parlant avec Tenten. Elle se rendit compte à un moment que son ami regardait un point précis de la salle, elle lorgna dans cette direction et découvrit un Césaraux yeux masqués de noir et un tatouage sur le front...Il était appuyé contre un mur avec un air je m'en foutiste._

" Il s'appelle Gaara no Sabaku."

" Qui...Qui ça?"

" Le gars que tu mates depuis dix minutes, il s'appelle Gaara et c'est le frère à Temari."

" Ah bah c'est bien mais..."

" Je vais devoir reprendre mon service, va le voir tu vas pas rester toute seule."

_Hinata poussa son ami vers lui et disparut chercher son plateau près du comptoir, elle était perdue dans ses pensées de voir Tenten avec ce Gaara, c'est pourquoi elle ne vit pas qu'elle s'était arrêté juste en face de Sasuke qui la regardait avec des yeux surpris. Il tenta de lui parler mais elle fit un pas de côté et continua sa route._

" Hinata, je t'en pris pourquoi tu ne me parle plus, pourquoi tu es partie, je sais que c'est à cause de mon frère mais..."

" Ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit pour en parler Sasuke et je..."

" S'il te plait laisse moi au moins une chance de comprendre ce qui s'est passé, après la fête accorde moi juste dix minutes."

" Je ne peut pas...Je...Bon...C'est d'accord."

" Merci Hinata."

_Elle hocha la tête anxieuse et à la fois heureuse d'avoir réussi à lui parler puis reprit son service. La fête battait son plein et les chansons se faisait plus sensuel. Tsunade était en pleine discussion avec sa bouteille de saké, Sasuke et Hinata avait décider d'arrêter de faire les tables sachant très bien que le café était devenue une boîte de nuit. Ils se mirent sans plus se parler en arrière du comptoir alors comme ça si quelqu'un voulait quelque chose il n'aurait qu'à venir demander. Hinata regardait la salle et croisa les yeux de son cousin voilés de désir…_

**Attention lime léger**_

* * *

_

_Neji était dans un coin avec un Naruto plus qu'impatient dans son cou…Le vampire gémissait sous les coups de langue de son gardien des flammes…Ayant les main baladeuses, le vampire enleva la veste de son copain pour le voir en T-shirt moulant bleu foncé accompagné des bretelles qui se liaient à son pantalon. Bretelles qui étaient de trop selon le ténébreux…Naruto remonta vers le visage de son démon et l'embrassa avec fougue et passions…Enlevant la cape de ce dernier pour être moins encombré…Neji remonta son genou vers l'entre jambe de Naruto pour lui imposer quelques va et viens. Réaction prévue par le jeune photographe, Naruto laissa les lèvres de son amour pour gémir son plaisir…Le jeune démon porta ses main sous le T-shirt du pompier et promena ces dernières sur son torse et son dos. Le blondinet détacha les cordes de la chemise de son vis-à-vis pour la voire s'ouvrir sur l'objet de son désir…_**(il n'y a pas que l'entrejambe qui peux faire montez mini-naruto ! espèce de bandes de pervers (Yoshikuni-Emi) En même temps c'est toi qui y a pensé la première... (Soleeiila))**

_Le jeune pompier recommença à embrasser le cou de son prétendant pour glisser vers la clavicule et finir sa course sur ses pectoraux…Neji se sentait de plus en plus serrer dans son pantalon pourtant grand... _

**Fin du lime**

* * *

_C'est alors que Yondaime passa devant eux…_

" Dites, vous êtes pas seul ici… "

_Neji et Naruto rougirent et quittèrent le café pour se rendre chez le jeune vampire…_

**Voila c'est la fin du chapitre, comment ça ça avance pas beaucoup ?**

**Bon d'accord c'est vrai mais vous inquietez avec le prochain chapitre vous allez être servi.**

**Bizou**

**Bonne semaine**

**Yoshieeiila**


	15. Dansons ensemble

**Résumer :** Imaginez, un iceman travailler dans un café ? Et comme collègue une petite timide…et tout ça donne cette fanfiction ! hinaXsasu naruXneji et encore autres ! Les couples changent.

**Rating :** K+/T (ça va peut-être changer !)

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Disclamer :** Si ils étaient à moi je posterais pas ici snif **(Soleeiila)** oh non ils seraient à moi ! **(Yoshikuni-Emi)**

Coucou bon bah alors c'est notre première fanfiction en **COÉCRITURE** **(oui on précise parce qu'il y a des gens qui le savent pas encore)** donc soyez indulgents.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Sù:** je t'ai déjà répondu de vive voix mais bon on sait qu'on c un peu répété mais bon...La fin ets sympa c'est vari mais tu vas détester celle là. A lundi ma puce.

**CC:** Tu aimes bien Neji/Naruto bah tant mieu car c'est pas près de s'arrêter.

**° Tada aida douryou °**

_C'est alors que Yondaime passa devant eux…_

" _Dites, vous êtes pas seul ici… "_

_Neji et Naruto rougirent et quittèrent le café pour se rendre chez le jeune vampire…_

Tenten n'en menait pas large non plus, elle était resté comme deux ronds de flan lorsque son amie l'avait planté sur le côté de la salle, devant Gaara qui levait maintenant un regard interogateur sur elle. Elle déglutit puis passa devant lui avant de s'accôter elle aussi au mur et de regarder en face d'elle. Elle avait pensé (à tort) que pour ne pas attirer son attention l'ignorer était une bonne solution. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que ça la faisait paraître encore plus suspecte. Le jeune homme l'observa encore un peu avant de lever brièvement les yeux au ciel et de reporter son attention sur les danseurs.

Alors que le silence commençait à devenir pesant, un homme déguisé en scoubidou se dirigea vers eux. Au moment où il arrivait à leur hauteur, Tenten se souvint de ce que Hinata lui avait dit, il s'agissait du plus vieux frères de Temari. Il essaya donc d'engager la conversation avec son cadet.

" Alors Gaara, ça va tu t'amuses ? Finalement je vais peut-être pas trop engeulé Temari, j'ai rencontré une nana super sympa, au moin je m'ennuie pas comme toi dans ton coin."

" Grr."

" Toujours aussi expressif à ce que je vois."

Il tourna la tête et sembla se rendre compte de la présence de Tenten, il fronça les sourcils quelques instants avant de sourire. Il s'approcha ensuite de son frère et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille avant de lui montrer un sourire encore plus large ainsi qu'un clin d'oeil peut discret en direction de Tenten. Ayant vu ce signe, elle commença à s'énerver et décida de partir retrouver Hinata, cette situation ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Ce devait également être le cas de Gaara puisque ce dernier grogna de nouveau avant de disparaître dans la foule.

Scoubidou leva les yeux aux ciels comme s'il était navré d'avoir un frère pareil, mais lorsqu'il vit Tenten qui projetait de partir, il s'approcha d'elle et lui parla.

" Je suis désolé pour mon frère, il n'est pas très social, en fait c'est notre soeur qui nous a traîné ici et..."

" Je sais je la connais, c'est Temari c'est ça ?"

" Tu connais ma soeur ?"

" Bah oui c'est une amie et on est toutes les deux dans l'équipe des pom-poms girls."

" Ca explique des choses" Dit-il tout bas.

" Pardon?"

" Je disais, c'est dommage que mon frère soit comme ça, il faut pas lui en vouloir, il pourrait être charmant si il voulait mais...Enfin bon, il s'est enervé car je lui ai dit que ça servait à rien de faire tapisseries quand une jolie fille se tenait à côté de lui et qu'il ne perdrais rien en t'invitant à danser. Au fait tu t'appelles comment ?"

" Tenten."

" Dit Tenten, tu m'accorderais cette danse, en tout bien, tout honneur, bien sûre ?"

Tenten sonda le jeune homme et décela un homme sympathique et humoristique qui se cachait parfois sous des aires de drageurs. Elle sourit donc et décida de prendre la main qu'il lui tendait. Elle distingua au loin Temari qui essayait de convaincre son autre frère de danser avec elle. Kankurou l'emmena sur la piste et dansa avec elle en restant correcte, il menait et Tenten se sentait bien, elle ne pensait à rien d'autre que cette soirée, elle en oublia même les soucis de Hinata avec Sasuke, tout ce qui comptait pour elle en ce moment était de continuer de danser avec Kankurou pour se sentir libre. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu ce dernier faisait des signes à quelqu'un dans son dos.

" Tenten ?"

" Heu oui?"

" On se reverra plus tard, j'ai été content de faire ta conaissance, à une prochaine."

Et avant qu'ella ait put répondre, il la lança à un autre bout de la piste aménagé où elle atterit dans les bras de Gaara. Elle tourna la tête et vit Kankurou continuer la danse avec sa soeur. L'équation se fit doucement dans sa tête, elle connaissait Temari et ses goûts pour les plans divers avec néanmoins une préférence pour jouer les entremetteuses. Elle fut un instant destabilisé avant de tourner son regard verds Gaara qui continuait la danse comme si il ne venait pas de changer de partenaire. Tenten le regarda surprise, il consentit à lever les yeux et se força à prononcer quelques mots.

" Je croyais que tu connaissais ma soeur, mon frère est comme elle, les plans foireux, c'est leur spécialité."

Tenten mit du temps à assimiler la répliquer puis elle sentit la colère monter en elle. Elle s'échappa de la prise de son partenaire et lui répondit acide.

" Je suis un plan foireu, c'est sympa, tu te prends pour quoi au juste, un..."

Gaara qui n'avait pas l'attention de la laisser parler, reprits ses mains dans les siennes et reprit la danse.

" C'est pas toi le plan foireu, sinon je t'aurais déjà planté seule au milieu de la piste."

" Mais..."

" J'aime pas la manière qu'ils ont de se mêler de ma vie mais t'as l'air sympa. Et puis tu me fuis pas alors."

" C'est gentil merci, mais attends, je te fuis pas t'as dit ? Pourquoi je le ferais, t'as l'air gentil."

" Heu, en fait c'est une longue d'histoire."

Tenten le regarda dans les yeux et découvrit qu'il était gêner, il détourna donc la tête. Tenten voulut insister mais se ravisa se disant qu'elle pourrait toujours lui poser la question plus tard...Si elle le revoyait un jour.

Hinata vit de loin son amie danser avec le César et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire, Sasuke remarqua ce changements d'humeur et regarda également la scène avant de tourner la tête vers Hinata en souriant tendrement. Elle sentit un regard lui brûler la nuque et se retourna, Sasuke ne cacha pas son sourire à temps et ne fit d'ailleurs rien dans cet objetctif. En le voyant comme ça, Hinata eu un moment de doute, Sasuke pensait-il vraiment à elle comme une remplaçante pour sa soeur ? Elle sembla le sonder pendant plusieurs minutes où il n'esquissa aucun geste attendant qu'elle dise le premier mot, mais elle n'en fit rien et repris sa comtemplation de la salle.

La musique sensuel s'arrêta et (**Stronger- Kenye west** ) Commença…Tsunade se leva d'un bond et s'approcha d'Hinata et Sasuke en titubant…Elle s'arrêta et les pointa du doigt.

" Vous, esclaves, je vous ordonnes de danser ensemble sous peine d'être renvoyer! Houuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu pas beau Sasuke! Va laideur part avec Hinatachoum!!!!!!! Princesse!…Vilain Sasuke protéger mon précieux…Saké!!!!!!…"

" Tsunade? " demanda Hinata

" Quoi ! Tu me crois pas alors je parie 50 yens! " paria comme à son habitude Tsunade

" Euh.. "

" Quoi t'es pas contente! 75 yens! "

" Mais Tsunade! " Dit Hinaya

" 100 yens et c'est ma dernière offre! "

" Arrête Hinata…Elle est saoul… " soupira Sasuke  
" Eh toi l'horreur on t'as rien demander mais si tu veux…Je dit 110 yens! " continua la femme saoul  
" Aller donc boire un verre plus loin Tsunade… " cracha Sasuke  
" C'est MONNNNNNNNN café pas le tien! MONNNNNNNNNNNNN café! "  
" … "  
" T'as rien à dire moche de Sasuke!?? Ahahah! Je suis la meilleureuhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! "  
" Tsunade vous devriez aller dormir, on se chargera de fermer le café… " expliqua Hinata  
" Mais Hinatachoumidoubidoubidou!…Comment je vais faire pour vous voir danser si je vais dormireuhhhhhhh!?? "  
" C'est simple on dansera pas ensemble! " grogna Sasuke…  
" Hé la face de pizza! Si on te demandes quelque chose, ce que je ne crois pas puisque tu es moche, on te sonneras! "  
" Hn… "  
" Bon arrêtez de discuter mes ordres et allez danser! "

Hinata et Sasuke se regardèrent puis ils regardèrent Tsunade…Cela dura bien cinq minutes…

" Bon je vais recommencer. ALLEZ DANSER C'EST UN ORDRE! "

Sans attendre Hinata partie vers la piste suivit par Sasuke…La musique toujours aussi rythmé, Hinata n'osa pas trop se coller au jeune homme à ses côtés…Puis la musique s'arrêta et c'est un slow qui commença. Le ténébreux regarda vers le DJ et constata que Tsunade lui avait demandé de jouer un merveilleu slow…Cette dernière les regarda et pouffa dans un rire…Puis arrêta d'un coup et leur lança un regard leur promettant mille morts si ils ne dansaient pas ensemble…Sasuke pris la taille de la semi-démone et commença à danser…

_A suivre..._

**Je crois que pour le coup on est un peu sadique de finir là mais nous frappez pas, l'explication sera dans le prochain chapitre promis. **

**Yoshieiila**


	16. Ne fais pas ça

**Résumer :** Imaginez, un iceman travailler dans un café ? Et comme collègue une petite timide…en tout ça donne cette fanfiction ! hinaXsasu naruXneji et encore autres ! Les couples changent.

**Rating :** K+/T (ça va peut-être changer !)

**Genre : **Romance/Humour

**Disclamer :** Si ils étaient à moi je posterais pas ici snif (Soleeiila) oh non ils seraient a moi ! (Yoshikuni-Emi)

Coucou bon bah alors c'est notre première fanfiction en COÉCRITURE (oui on précise parce qu'il y a des gens qui le savent pas encore) donc soyez indulgents.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**CC:** Tu nous en veu de nous être arrété ici c'et le jeu. En tout cas voila la suite on espère qu'elle te plaira.

**Sù:** Oui j'ai fait une grosse faute mais je vais la corriger. Et une petite dédicasse que tu as mis du temps à trouver. En tout cas les faire danser ensemble c'est radicale.

**° Tada aida douryou °**

_Sasuke prit la taille de la semi-démone et commença à danser…_

_Hinata était très tendu et essayait de se tenir éloigné de lui mais elle sentit bientôt son odeur rassurante et se rapprocha, voyant cela Sasuke l'attira encore plus à lui en exerçant une légère pression de ses mains dans le bas de son dos. Hinata resserra l'étreinte de ses bras autour de son cou et posa sa tête sur le torse chaud du jeune homme, se laissant bercer par les battements de son coeur, elle ferma les yeux. Sasuke était heureux de la sentir dans ses bras même s'il ne comprenait pas son revirement soudain. Il la serra encore plus fort, il avait peur qu'elle se recule. Ils dansaient tout les deux tendrement enlaçés sur la piste avec l'impression de ne rien voir d'autre._

_Tsunade sourit heureuse de les voir comme ceci, elle sentit sa tête tourner et partit s'asseoir. Tenten qui dansait toujours avec Gaara apperçu son amie dans les bras de son collègue et esquissa un sourire. Gaara demanda (avec les yeux bien sûre, on parle de Gaara là)ce qui se passait et Tenten se contenta de lui sourire et de pencher la tête sur le côté. Il n'insista pas, tournant juste la tête pour voir le couple que sa partenaire d'un soir observait._

_Le dit couple continuait de danser en silence, Mais tout deux savait qu'ils allaient bien devoir s'expliquer._

" Hinata ?"

" Hum..."

" Je dois savoir, qu'est ce que t'as dit Itachi ?"

_Hinata se crispa et ses mains empoignèrent fortement la peau du dos de Sasuke qui sentit les ongles pénétrés dans sa chair. S'apercevant de cela, Hinata relacha sa prise et voulut se reculer mais Sasuke la tint fermement contre lui. Elle leva les yeux sur lui et put voir qu'il ne comprenait pas et qu'il se sentait perdu. Elle détourna le regard, Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler mais elle le prit de vitesse._

" Je...Ce qu'il m'a dit...J'ai été bête, je savais que c'était pas vrai...Mais...J'ai...J'AI EU PEUR!"

_Sasuke fronça les sourcils, plusieurs scénarios passaient dans sa tête et il resserra de nouveau sa prise sur Hinata dans un espoir vain pour la protéger._

" Peur ? De quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'as dit ? "

" Peur...De te perdre...Il m'a dit que...Je suis désolé j'ai douté de toi...Je sais maintenant que c'est pas vrai mais...Il a dit que tu jouais avec moi...Que je n'étais qu'un substitut de Sayuri et j'ai..."

_Hinata ne finit pas sa phrase, elle sentait le corps de Sasuke contre elle, tendu à l'extrême, lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle put voir de la fureur dans ses yeux. Elle le serra alors très fort_.

" C'est fini maintenant Sasuke, ton frère est partie et moi je suis là, la colère n'avance à rien et..."

" Non Hinata, c'est pas fini, quand je pense que cet enfoiré a...GRRR je vais le buter !"

" Sasuke NON !"

"Désolé Hinata mais je le ferais."

_Sasuke la serra de nouveau dans ses bras et lui embrassa les lèvres, les effleurant à peine. Il tourna ensuite les talons et partit vers l'arrière salle. Hinata resta planté en plein milieu de la piste quelques instants avant de courrir le rejoindre. Il était en train de se changer et était en boxer, Hinata ne fit pas attention à ça et se jetta dans ses bras._

" Je t'interdis de faire ça, j'ai failli te perdre à cause de lui et de ma bêtise mais je referais pas la même erreur, je t'en pris ne fais pas ça."

_Sasuke la regarda longuement dans les yeux puis hocha doucement la tête. Il sortit son portable du pantalon qui se trouvait sur le banc du vestiaire et appuya sur une touche lançant un appel vers un numéro pré-enregistré._

" Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Itachi Uchiha je ne peux répondre à votre appel pour le moment, veuillez laissez un message après le bip sonore."

" Itachi, je te préviens, je veux que tu ais fais tes bagages quand je rentrerais tout à l'heure, je ne veux plus jamais te voir tu m'entend !!"

_Et après ce message, il raccrocha. Hinata soupira de soulagement et se rapprocha de lui. Mais quelque chose lui trottait dans la tête._

" Sasuke, pourquoi il habite encore avec toi et Naruto, je croyais qu'il partait après que vous vous soyez disputé la dernière fois."

_Sasuke sembla mal à l'aise et détourna la tête, Hinata lui prit la main et posa l'autre sur sa joue. Il consentit donc à s'asseoir et pendant quelques minutes, ils n'entendirent plus que la musique de la salle attenante presque étouffé. Finalement Sasuke pris la parole._

" Tu sais pourquoi on s'était disputé ? C'était à cause de Sayuri, je ne t'ai pas tout dit en fait, elle n'est pas morte sur le coup, en réalité, techniquement je devrais être mort à l'heure qu'il est. Mes parents sont mort tout de suite, Itachi était relativement peu blessé mais...Sayuri et moi étions assez gravement touché, lorsque les ambulances sont arrivés, je voulais qu'ils s'occupent d'abord d'elle. Mais il fallait d'abord nous sortir de la voiture, ça a pris un temps fou et Sayuri a fini par perdre connaissance, le problème c'est que la voiture était inaccessible de son côté. Itachi a été le premier sorti, ensuite ça a été mon tour mais la encore ça a pris beaucoup de temps car j'étais coincé entre les sièges avants. Quand ils m'ont fait sortir, Sayuri était presque morte, il se sont dépêché de l'aider, mais ils n'ont rien put faire. Itachi s'en est voulu pendant des années, il se rendait responsable de sa mort car il avait été du mauvais côté de la voiture et qu'il avait été peu blessé. Pour nous deux Sayuri était plus que notre soeur, c'était un trésor qu'on devait protéger et on a pas réussi ce jour là. On se souvient tout les deux de ces derniers mots, juste avant de mourrir, elle a repris connaissance et ce sont nos deux noms qu'elle à prononçés, elle nous a vu de loin vivant et elle a sourit comme soulagé, parce qu'on était sain et sauf. Même si ça m'a beaucoup affecté, je me disais que je devais vivre pour elle, mais Itachi a commencé à faire tout un tas de bétises surtout avec les filles. A chaque fois il cherchait une fille qui lui ressemblait, c'est pour ça qu'il collectionne les filles, il n'arrive pas à se dire qu'elle est partie et pourtant ça fait déjà dix ans."

_Sasuke avait laissé les larmes coulé sur ses joues, le souvenir de sa soeur était quelque chose de douloureu pour lui_.

" Mais ça veut dire que quand il m'a dit que tu la faisait vivre à travers moi, c'était lui qui me voyait comme ça en fait ?"

" Hn, et avant on s'était engeulé car il n'arrétait pas de parler de toi mais parfois au lieu d'utiliser ton nom, il disait Sayuri. Il pensait que je l'avait remplacé et que ça me faisait rien qu'elle disparaisse encore une fois c'est pour ça qu'il a brûlé la photo. Je crois qu'il est en train de perdre la tête."

" Je...Peut-être qu'il devrait voir un spécialiste ?"

" Hn. Bon changeons de sujet. Je ne veux plus parler de mon frère."

_Hinata sourit lui envoyant un peu de son courage et il lui rendit son sourire avant de finir de s'habiller et de l'entraîner vers la piste de danse. Ils dansèrent une bonne partie de la soirée ensemble souriant et heureux. Lorsque vint l'heure de se dire au revoir, Hinata ne put s'empêcher de poser une question._

" Sasuke qu'est ce qu'il y a entre nous ?"

"..."

" J'ai beau réfléchir et je t'aime beaucoup ça c'est sûre, je peux même dire que c'est plus que de l'amitié que je ressens pour toi mais...Mais je ne crois pas que se soit de l'amour. Tu...Tu en penses quoi?"

" Je...Je suis comme toi, mais laissons nous le temps, on verra bien."

_Sasuke sourit à Hinata en l'attirant vers elle, elle lui répondit en enlaçant ses épaules et en déposant sa tête dans le creu de son cou. Il appuya son menton sur sa tête et huma son parfum ce qui le fit sourire. Ils restèrent un long moment enlaçés avant de s'embrasser sur les lèvres d'abord timidement puis Hinata força le barrage et le baiser devint plus profond et tendre. Ils se séparèrent à regrets. Hinata vit une lueur de détresse dans les yeux de Sasuke alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle pour partir, elle le retint par le bras et dit sans réfléchir_.

" Tu veux venir dormir à la maison ce soir ?"

" Quoi ?"

" Bah oui je te dois une nuit chez moi et comme Neji ne seras pas là il pourras rien dire."

" Merci."

_Sasuke ne voulait pas croise son frère ce soir et fut heureux de la proposition de Hinata qu'il suivit jusque chez elle, il dormit sur un matelas d'appoint juste à côté de son lit pendant quelques minutes puis vint la rejoindre dans son lit la serrant tendrement, la demoiselle n'étant pas encore endormit, répondit à cette étreinte avant de partir dans le monde merveilleux des rêves où Sasuke ne tarda pas à la rejoindre._

_Yondaime parcourait le café, Hinata et Sasuke lui ayant laissé le soin de faire la fermeture lorsqu'il vit une touffe blonde dans un coin_…_Mais comme cette partie de l'histoire n'est pas prévue pour ce chapitre nous allons passer à Naruto et Neji qui sont présentement chez le blond… _

_Il était six heures du matin…Dans un appartement, deux corps nus enlaçés se dessinaient sous les draps oranges de la pièce…Malheureusement c'est le téléphone qui réveilla ces deux protagonistes, un magnifique brun aux longs cheveux répondit au téléphone._

" Mochi-mochi? "

" **Ah Neji! I espere whom I do not disturb you but it is necessary that you bring at once at to work and call Naruto. "**

_Ah Neji! j'espère que je ne te dérange pas mais il faut que tu rentres tout de suite travailler et appeller Naruto._

" **Step need of apeller Naruto I spent the night with him… "**

_Pas besoin d'appeler Naruto, j'ai passer la nuit avec lui…_

" **Neji! You did not make her! Already that you made love has Kiba and he it is to fire later! Then if Naruto gets out you is transferred! "**

_Neji! Tu n'as pas fait ça! Déjà que tu as fait l'amour à Kiba et il s'est tiré après! Alors si Naruto se tire tu es viré!_

" **Ah Taki! You let us see know well Kiba, he has that he wanted then he is to go to see farther! Way I count not leave Naruto. "**

_Ah Taki! Voyons tu connais bien Kiba, il a eu ce qu'il voulait alors il est allé voir plus loin!...Façon je compte pas laissé Naruto._

"**Ouais check you there that prevents his you not from making tone works his go... "**

_Ouais bon tant que ça t'empêches pas de faire ton travail ça va..._

" **Yes… "**

_Oui ……… xD_

" **Forget not! Popteen counts on photos! " **

_Oublie pas! Popteen compte sur les photos!_

" **Hum… "**

_Hum…** ( la traduction qui sert pas à grand chose mdr (soleeiila))**_

" **Check I waits for you has eight hours! "**

_Bon je vous attend à huit heures!_

" **Yes Taki. "**

_Oui Taki._

Neji racrocha et s'approcha de son ange endormi…Il lui embrassa l'épaule puis le cou et finit sa course sur les lèvres qu'il suça avidement…

Un grognement de la part de l'endormie suffit à Neji pour se mettre à califourchon sur le ventre de son bien aimé…Naruto se réveilla doucement et regarda la masse sombre assise sur lui.

" Coucou amour n.n ." sourit Neji

" Allo chatton, bon matin? " répondit Naruto encore dans les vagues du sommeils

" Si on veut, Taki nous a appeler, on travail à huit heures ce matin… "

" Mmmmm te prendre en photo dans toutes sortes de position…Ca va être trop désirable " dit Naruto en promenent ses mains sur les cuisses nues du ténébreux

" Oui mais tu vas devoir de retenir jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive chez nous. Tu te sens capable? " défia Neji

" Naruto Uzumaki sera capable de se retenir!… "

" Ah vraiment? " Dit Neji en se mettant à quatres pattes et en se collant à son amour.

" Du moins…Un peu " gémit le blondinet en sentant le genou de son vis-à-vis sur son bas ventre…

" C'est ce que je me disais aussi. " termina Neji d'un baiser enflammé.

_A suivre..._

**Bon bah pour la suite rendez-vous dimanche prochain. La fic est bientôt près de s'achever mais rassurez vous, il reste encore plusieurs chapitres et nous avons déjà une idée pour notre seconde histoire. On ne vous abandonnera pas. **

**Yoshieiila.**


	17. Une amie qui vous veut du bien

Imaginez, un iceman travailler dans un café ? Et comme collègue une petite timide…en tout ça donne cette fanfiction ! hinaXsasu naruXneji et encore autres ! Les couples changent. K+/T (ça va peut-être changer !) 

**Genre : **Romance/Humour

Si ils étaient à moi je posterais pas ici snif (Soleeiila) oh non ils seraient a moi ! (Yoshikuni-Emi) 

**Coucou bon bah alors c'est notre première fanfiction en COÉCRITURE (oui on précise parce qu'il y a des gens qui le savent pas encore) donc soyez indulgents.**

**Réponses aux reviews anoymes:**

**Vio:** Coucou, oui Sasuke est heureusement plus humain que dans le manga. Heu pour l'anglais faut voir ça avec Yoshikuni-Emi car moi je suis pas doué.Merci pour ta review.La suite, bah la voilà.

**Nanamy:** Mdr,j'avoue moi aussi des fois j'ai la flemme. Le Gaara/Tenten va attendre un peu mais le Sasu/Hina va bien avancer.

**Fasion-deco:** Coucou et merci pour ta review, les remerciements ça fait plaisir et on espère que la suite te plaira autant.

**° Tada aida douryou °**

_Depuis la fête d'halloween, Tsunade réprimais le comportement de ses employés…Car et oui depuis cette soirée, notre jeune serveuse avait une relation un peu plus sérieuse avec son charmant ice-man…Disons qu'entre eux c'est plus que du travail…_

_Nous sommes le 17 novembre il est 13 :56 pm, aucun chat dans le café. Tsunade passait le balais, Sasuke travaillait dans l'arrière boutique et Hinata lavait les tasses…Quand tout à coup, la sonnette du café se fit entendre, annonçant des clients, Hinata leva la tête et sourit au nouvel arrivant._

« Neji! »

" Bonjour Hinata. Tsunade, je peu te l'emprunter pour l'après-midi s'il te plaît ? Il faut qu'on parle."

_Tsunade qui était un peu dans dans les nuages reprit ses esprits et lui répondit._

" Ah euh oui bien sûre, il y a presque personne aujourd'hui."

_Hinata remercia sa patronne et partit dans l'arrière salle prévenir Sasuke_.

" Sasuke, Neji veut me parler et est venu me chercher, on se voit demain."

" Hai, passe une bonne aprem."

" Merci toi aussi bonne chance."

" C'est bon Tsunade à l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui."

_Elle hocha la tête puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser rapidement Sasuke sur les lèvres avant de repartir avec son cousin. Il se remit au travail avec les yeux dans le vide, cela faisait maintenant presque trois semaines qu'il essayait de retrouver son frère qui avait disparu de la circulation. Personne n'avait de nouvelle de lui mais Sasuke ne desespèrait pas._

_Tsunade n'était pas dans son assiette depuis Halloween, il faut dire que la cuite qu'elle avait pris l'avait un peu clamé sur le Saké. Aujourd'hui encore elle avait du mal à tout saisir. La seule chose claire dans son esprit était une bouteille de Saké qui l'appellait puis elle se souvenait vaguement d'avoir forcé ses deux employés à danser ensemble. La suite c'était le noir complet et enfin le reveil au matin en sous-vêtements dans son lit, chez elle, avec Yondaime qui dormait sur une chaise à côté d'elle. _

_Elle avait eu l'impression de revenir à l'époque où ils étaient étudiants, il n'était pas rare qu'ils partent faire la fête le soir et il veillait toujours sur elle car elle finissait toujours ivre. Il l'a raccompagnait alors chez elle et la veillait jusqu'à son réveil._

_Au café Tsunade sourit, elle avait toujours été proche de Yondaime mais ce n'était jamais allé plus loin avec lui, elle se demandait bien pourquoi. Son sourire disparut ensuite de son visage lorsqu'elle se remémora la suite_.

_Yondaime s'était lui aussi réveillé et l'avait vu, il s'était levé et avait pris la direction de la porte d'entré sans un mot. Elle l'avait appellé et il s'était retourné pour lui dire quelque mots avant de sortir._

" Désolé j'aurais jamais du faire ça."

" Pourquoi est ce qu'il m'a dit ça, je comprend pas."

_Tsunade repartit dans ses pensées, qui était cette fois plus morose. Enfin il fut l'heure de fermer mais elle ne put s'empêcher de parler un peu à Sasuke avant qu'il s'en aille._

" Sasuke je peu te demander un service."

_Ce dernier était surpris et allait la taquiner un peu lorsqu'il vit que pour sa propre sécurité il ferait mieu d'éviter. Il lui répondit donc par l'affirmative._

" Tu pourras demander à Naruto de passer quand il seras revenu de vacance avec son frère."

" D'a...D'accord mais ils ne serons pas là avant encore une semaine je crois."

" Merci. Bon vas-y tu peu partir je vais fermé."

_Sasuke la salua et rentra chez lui l'appartement lui semblait vide depuis que son frère était parti et que Naruto était en vacance. Il fut surpris de voir que la porte d'entrée était ouverte et entra furtivement, il entendit du bruit dans la cuisine et se dirigea dans la pièce en silence. Il s'arreta net en reconnaissnt Naruto, il voulut lui faire peur et cria assez fort._

" BOUH!! "

_Naruto sursauta en criant et se retourna, il se calma lorsqu'il reconnut Sasuke et l'engeula pour la forme. Il finirent par préparer le repas._

" Tsunade m'a demandé de te dire de venir la voir quand tu serais rentré."

" Ah bon pourquoi ?"

" Aucune idée mais ça avait l'air serieu elle a pas geulé depuis Halloween et elle y va mollo sur le Saké."

" A tout les coups c'est pour mon frère, lui non plus n'était pas dans son assiette."

" Hai, au fait pourquoi tu rentres aussi tôt ?"

_Naruto leva la tête vers Sasuke et posa le couteau qu'il tenait en main._

" Ah ça, Faut que je te parle Sasuke."

_Hinata se demandait bien pourquoi son cousin voulait lui parler. Ce devait être important pour qu'il vienne la chercher à son travail. Il l'emmena chez eux et elle vit que des valises attendaient près de la porte. Elle leva un sourcil interrogteur vers Neji qui la fit entrer et qui commença l'explication._

" Je vais devoir partir pour un moment."

" Pourquoi ?"

" Mon oncle, ton père veut absolument me voir pour me parler de quelque chose d'important et il veut aussi faire la connaissance de Naruto."

" Et..."

" Tu ne peu pas rester toute seule ici pendant mon absence Hinata."

" Mais je vais aller où ?"

" Si il n'y avait eu que moi tu aurais put aller chez Sasuke mais Hiashi..."

" Je comprends, alors qu'est ce qui a été décidé ?"

_Jusqu'à présent Neji avait eu le visage fermée mais à ce moment il s'éclaira et un sourire calculateur apparut surs ses lèvres._

" Tu vas aller vivre chez une amie à toi."

" Une amie, je vais pas m'invité comme ça, en plus je sais pas combien de temps tu resteras là-bas..."

" Je sais t'inquiètes, tu iras vivre chez ton amie Sakura."

" Quoi ?"

" C'est bien ton amie, non ? "

" Heu, bah, ..."

" Je suis désolé ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai décidé c'est ton père."

" Je vois, si je n'ai pas le choix."

_Elle sourit à son cousin qui l'aida à faire ses valises et qui finit par la déposer devant la maison de Sakura._

" QUOI!!!"

" Tu as très bien entendu Sasuke."

" Mais Sakura la jalouse, qui sait ce qu'elle va lui faire subir."

" Je sais mais il n'y a pas d'autre solution."

" Je...Naruto appelle Neji j'ai une idée."

" Sasuke j'aime pas quand tu fais cette tête là, t'as l'air tellemnt déterminé que ça fait peur."

" Naruto, si tu n'appelle pas Neji tout de suite tu vas le regretter, Hinata va en voir de toutes les couleurs si on la laisse là-bas, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, tu laisserais faire ça ?"

" Je, non, bon ok, mais c'est quoi ton idée ?"

_Sasuke lui expliqua. Naruto devint tout rouge et regarda Sasuke très étonné mais finalement il composa le numéro de son petit ami tout en songeant que son ami était complètement cinglé mais accro de la jeune Hinata._

_Neji décrocha son téléphone, Hinata venait juste de desendre de la voiture et attendait à côté._

" Moshi-moshi"

"..."

" Oui mon amour."

"..."

" Une idée ? Laquelle ? "

"..."

" Que, pardon!!! j'ai du mal entendre là."

"..."

" Non ? Bon ok, après tout normalement ça devrait passer. Remercie le de ma part, on arrive."

_Il raccrocha puis se tourna vers Hinata._

" On vient de trouver une autre solution, remonte."

_Il partit expliquer rapidement la situation à Sakura qui n'en fut pas très heureuse puis il remonta et conduisit la voiture avant de la garer devant chez Naruto et Sasuke. Hinata s'étonna._

" Je croyais que je ne pouvais pas habiter seule chez Sasuke pendant votre absence ?"

" Tu n'habiteras pas seule chez Sasuke mais avec lui et ton amie Sayuri qui se trouve être la cousine de Naruto."

" Sayuri ? Mais c'est..."

" Je sais mais mon oncle n'est pas obligé de le savoir n'est ce pas ?"

" Aligato, Neji-nii-san."

" De rien, allez monte et dis à Naruto de descendre sinon on va être en retard et mon oncle à horreur de ça."

_Hinata embrassa son cousin très fort et monta ses valises jusqu'en haut. Quelques minutes plus tard Neji et Naruto étaient partis et les deux jeunes se retrouvaient seuls dans l'appartement. Le téléphone sonna alors._

" Moshi-moshi."

_La conversation ne dura pas longtemps mais lorsque Sasuke raccrocha il annoça à Hinata qu'il avait retrouvé son frère._

_A suivre..._

**Voilà, à Dimanche prochain bisous **

**Yoshieiila**


	18. Pas d'accord !

idéImaginez, un iceman travailler dans un café ? Et comme collègue une petite timide…en tout ça donne cette fanfiction ! hinaXsasu naruXneji et encore autres ! Les couples changent. K+/T (ça va peut-être changer !)

**Genre **Romance/Humour

Si ils étaient à moi je posterais pas ici snif (Soleeiila) oh non ils seraient a moi ! (Yoshikuni-Emi)

**Coucou bon bah alors c'est notre première fanfiction en COÉCRITURE (oui on précise parce qu'il y a des gens qui le savent pas encore) donc soyez indulgents.**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**Miss-hayden: **Une semain d'attente c'est long mais ça fait plaisir de voir un ti chap le week end non?

**Aly-chan: **Merci pour ton compliment, en espèrant que la suite te plaise autant.

**Ayame-san: ** On est contente que ça t'ai plus et on espère que ce sera pareil pour le reste. (merci pour les reviews par chapitre ça fait super plaisir).

**Tada aida douryou**

_La conversation ne dura pas longtemps mais lorsque Sasuke raccrocha il annonça à Hinata qu'il avait retrouvé son frère._

" Mais… "

" … "

" Où est-il? "

" A Osaka… "

" Tu veux aller te venger...N'est-ce pas? "

" Personne ne peux faire mal aux gens que j'aime sans être puni. "

" Pourtant…On avait convenu que tu ne ferais pas….Ta vengeance… "

" Je sais mais je ne peux pas…Je ne dors pas la nuit sans penser qu'il peut revenir…Et en plus tu passes la semaine ici alors je dormirais encore moins et je veillerais sur toi. "

" … "

" Je ne supporterais pas qu'il revienne… "

" Et je supporterais pas que tu partes le chercher! "

" Essaye de comprendre Hinata!! Je deviens fou de jour en jour!!! J'ai peur qu'il vienne te voir! Qu'il te fasse du mal...Parce que… "

" Parce que ?… "

" Parce que je t'aime. " **( rhooo! C'est tout cut! J'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire ça (Yoshikuni-Emi))**

" Je…T-tu "

_La sonnerie de la porte retentit et sortit le jeune couple de leurs pensées…Sasuke se dirigea vers la porte tranquillement et ouvrit la porte pour recevoir un missile rouge directement sur sa poitrine._

" Sasuke!!!!!!! "

_Hinata qui n'avait manqué aucune miette de la scène s'approcha du missile. Elle planta ses poings sur ses hanches et regarda la nouvelle arrivante et Sasuke d'un regard noir. La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges se releva enfin et lui jeta un regard hautain._

" Sasuke-kun ? C'est qui cette gamine, tu fais du baby-sitting maintenant ?"

Hinata vira au rouge et allait exploser lorsque Sasuke décida d'intervenir. Il repoussa la jeune femme qu'il présenta à Hinata.

" Hinata, je te présente Tayuya, mon **EX** petite copine."

Hinata remarqua qu'il avait appuyé sur le mot ex mais cela ne semblait pas déranger Tayuya qui s'accrocha au cou de Sasuke avant de lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille. Hinata ne put se retenir plus longtemps et préféra quitter la pièce pour éviter un meurtre. Comment cette idiote carmin pouvait faire du gring à Sasuke en sa présence surtout que ce dernier ne réagissait pas. Elle resta dans sa chambre pendant plusieurs heures, elle s'était calmé, conscient qu'elle avait agi en fille jalouse, elle repensa alors à ce que lui avait dit Sasuke avant que la sonnerie ne les coupent. Elle se posa également la question à elle-même. Sur le coup, elle n'avait su quoi répondre mais à présent qu'elle y avait réfléchi sérieusement, elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'allait pas se laisser piquer Sasuke par cette Tayuya. Il avait beau dire que c'était son ex, on ne sait jamais.

Elle décida alors de réagir et se leva pour aller dans le salon. Elle était encore dans le salon lorsqu'elle entendit des éclats de voix. Elle s'approcha discrètement et vit sa rivale crier sur Sasuke qui restait assis sur canapé stoïque.

" T'es qu'un salop."

" ... "

" Tu pourrais me répondre au moins ! "

" ... "

" Je t'aime moi, je veux que ça recommence nous deux. J'ai fait une bêtise mais je te jure que ça se reproduira plus."

Sasuke agacé choisit enfin de lui répondre.

" Écoute Tayuya, je ne t'aime plus, et ta bêtise comme tu l'appelle, c'était pas plus mal ça ma permis de me rendre compte que finalement je t'aimais pas tant que ça. Savoir que t'as couché avec Kimimaro m'a quasiment rien fait."

" Quoi !! "

" Bon ça suffit Tayuya t'en a assez fait va-t-en. "

" Certainement pas, je parie que tu fais aussi croire à cette gamine que tu l'aimes et qu'après tu la chasseras comme tu l'a fait avec moi."

" D'abord c'est pas une gamine et puis avec elle c'est différent, c'est pour ça que je sais que toi je ne t'aimais pas réellement, je ne ressens pas la même chose."

Tayuya chercha quoi répondre puis ne trouvant aucun mot sortit en claquant la porte. Hinata s'avança dans la pièce et entendit Sasuke soupirer de soulagement, elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et colla sa tête dans son dos. Sasuke sursauta surpris.

" Tu le penses vraiment ce que tu as dit."

Sasuke posa ses mains sur celle d'Hinata et se retourna pour la regarder dans les yeux.

" Oui, je t'aime Hinata et c'est pas pour deux jours ou une semaine, je peut pas te dire que ça dura éternellement mais au moins un bon moment."

" Ca tombe bien alors."

Sasuke lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel elle répondit en l'embrassant passionément.

" Moi aussi je t'aime et je compte pas te laisser partir."

Ils se réembrassèrent avant de se préparer pour le dîner. Hinata ne voulait pas le gâcher mais elle se rendit à l'évidence qu'ils ne pourraient être en sécurité sans cela, c'est donc elle qui mit le sujet d'Itachi sur le tapis.

" Tu vas aller le chercher quand ?"

" Demain mais j'irais avec un groupe de policier. Il sera mis dans un hôpital le temps qu'on juge de son état et après on verra. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je pense qu'il sera vite interné, sa folie ne fais aucun doute."

Hinata acquiesca et ils finirent de manger tranquillement. Ils s'installèrent ensuite dans le lit de Sasuke et s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre après un dernier baiser passioné. Le reveil fut difficile le lendemain lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Sasuke était déjà parti chercher son frère. Elle se leva pourtant et décida de prendre des nouvelles de son cousin.

" Moshi-moshi ?"

" Neji-nii-san, Ohayo, comment ça va ? "

" Ah Hinata. Pour l'instant on va bien, Hyûga-sama nous a dit de venir le voir dans son bureau tout à l'heure, pour l'instant on ne sait pas encore réellement ce qu'il veut mais enin je crois que je sais quand même."

Sa voix était devenu presque un murmure à la fin de sa phrase et Hinata qui avait compris la pensée de son cousin essaya de lui faire retrouver le sourire.

" Peut-être que c'est pour ça mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es majeur maintenant, il ne peut quasiment plus rien dire."

" Aligato, Hinata-chan, comment va Sasuke ? "

" Heu, il est parti chercher son frère. "

" Mais je croyais que..."

" Je te dirais ça quand tu reviendras d'accord, pour l'instant je..."

" D'accord. Bon je vais te laisser, j'ai promis à ta sœur de l'emmener en ville, elle a pas beaucoup l'occasion de sortir et..."

" Ne t'inquiètes pas je comprends, salut la de ma part et dis bonjour aussi à Naruto."

" Hai, bonne journée Hinata."

_Neji raccrocha, il avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant l'entretien avec son oncle mais il vit le regard souriant de Naruto et il se mit à sourire légèrement…Après la petite balade dans la ville, Naruto et Neji allèrent prendre une douche ensemble_ _et ils s'habillèrent convenablement pour leur convocation avec le chef des Hyuuga…Quand le jeune blondinet entra dans le bureau quelque chose lui dit qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue. Hiashi les invita à s'asseoir._

" Neji. tu dois savoir que cette relation n'assurera aucune descendance ? "

" Oui mon oncle. "

" Neji…Je ne te savais pas aussi égoïste !…Tu es le seul homme de la famille qui peux avoir une descendance qui portera le nom de notre famille et tu décides de faire passer tes priorités avant la famille !"

" … "

" En décidant de t'unir avec cette chose tu compromet ton avenir ! "

" Eh! C'est qui que vous appeler chose ?!! "

" Sachez tenir votre langue jeune arrogant ! "

" Ah mais mille excuses j'ai pas l'habitude de me faire rabaisser par quelqu'un qui ne pense qu'a lui. "

" Petit insolent !!! "

" Vous n'êtes pas le premier à me le dire… "

" Naru…Tu devrais arrêter la… "

" Neji! "

" Bon Neji m'a l'air fatiguer alors je vous souhaite une bonne journée. "

" Argggg…. "

_Naruto prit la main de Neji et quitta le bureau…Ils montèrent dans la chambre du ténébreux et quand la porte se ferma, Naruto poussa Neji sur cette dernière et entreprit de détacher sa chemise._

" Kitsune… "

" Neji…Tu peux pas savoir combien…J'en ai envie "

" Oui mais…Ils peuvent nous entendreaaaaaaah. "

" C'est le dernier de mes soucis… "

_Notre jeune couple se dirigea vers le grand lit pour faire durer leur plaisir…C'est seulement quand Hanabi décida d'aller voir son cousin pour lui demander un truc pour son devoir qu'elle entra sans cogner…Et oui elle vit ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais du voir…Du moins pour son âge…Naruto et Neji dans le lit en plein ébat…Surtout que Naruto ne se gênait pas pour faire pousser des cris à son vis-à-vis… _

_C'est seulement quand le tout fut finit que Naruto remarqua la présence d'Hanabi…_

" Neji…Est-ce que à 13 ans on sait que les bébés ne sont plus emmener par des cigognes? " **( En même temps c'est des mecs mais bon (Soleeiila))**

**Fini! Alors c'était super non? La suite dimanche. Désolé pour le retard, mon ordi beugait snif.**

**bizu**

**Yoshieiila**


	19. La vie avec toi

**Résumer :** Imaginez, un iceman travailler dans un café? Et comme collègue une petite timide…et tout ça donne cette fanfiction ! hinaXsasu naruXneji et encore autres! Les couples changent.

**Rating:** K+/T (ça va peut-être changer!)

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Disclamer:** Si ils étaient à moi je posterais pas ici snif **(Soleeiila)** oh non ils seraient a moi! **(Yoshikuni-Emi)**

**Coucou bon bah alors c'est notre première fanfiction en COÉCRITURE (oui on précise parce qu'il y a des gens qui le savent pas encore) donc soyez indulgents.**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**Aly-chan:** Mici pour ta review, le chapitre a un peu de retard à cause de probs techniques mais plus important il est là quand même, bonne lecture.

**miss-hayden:** La suite est là!! avec juste deux jours de retard, gomen.

**Tada aida douryou**

" _Neji…Est-ce que à 13 ans on sait que les bébés ne sont plus emmener par des cigognes? "_

_Naruto et Neji étaient mortifiés, Ils s'étaient rhabillés en hâte et Neji avait eu une longue discussion avec sa cousine, bien que cette dernière n'était pas idiote et avait compris, les surprendre l'avait quelque peu choqué, ne s'y attendant pas._

_Naruto et Neji étaient en train de faire leurs valises, ne voyant pas l'utilité de rester puisqu'Hiashi leur avait clairement dit ce qu'il en pensait. Neji décida de ne pas prévenir Hinata pour lui faire la surprise. Ils allaient partir lorsqu'ils furent conviés à partager le repas du soir du chef de maison. Naruto n'avait pas envie d'y aller mais Neji réussit à le convaincre. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la salle à manger et entendirent les bruits habituels des discussions de groupe. Une servante vint leur ouvrir la porte. La pièce était bondé, intimidé Naruto prit la main de Neji qui la serra brièvement pour le rassurer. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur son oncle et sur les deux personnes qui se tenaient à ses côtés. Il savait que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire._

" Neji, mon neveu, approche, tu te souviens de . Ton ancienne petite copine. "

_Naruto serra les dents, Neji venait d'écraser sa main et il pouvait sentir que son petit ami n'était pas content._

_Hinata tournait en rond dans l'appartement, elle avait fait ses devoirs, appllée Tenten pour prendre de ses nouvelles, et avait même proposé son aide à Tsunade mais sans succès, elle restait soucieuse et avait peur pour Sasuke. Elle sauta sur son portable lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnerie. C'était la troisième fois de la journée, elle avait déjà eu un mauvais numéro et un questionnaire bidon qui avait au moins eu le mérite de lui faire perdre vingt minutes de son temps. Cependant lorsqu'elle vit le numéro s'afficher, elle sourit et décrocha à la fois joyeuse et anxieuse._

" Moshi-moshi ? "

" Hinata, c'est moi je serais bientôt à la maison à tout à l'heure."

Puis il raccrocha, Hinata resta un moment avec le portable toujours accroché à l'oreille avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait réellement coupé la communication. Elle regarda le téléphone incrédule, Il avait été si froid qu'elle en eut des frissons dans le dos. Elle se demanda comment s'était passé la rencontre pour qu'il réagisse d'une telle manière mais elle se faisait tellement de soucis qu'elle décida d'essayer de se changer les idées en préparant le dîner( souper pour les canadiens.).

Elle s'absorba si bien dans cette activité qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Elle n'eut conscience d'une autre présence dans l'appartement que lorsqu'elle sentit deux mains se poser sur son ventre et une tête se poser sur la sienne. Elle délaissa sa cuisine pour s'appuyer contre lui en posant ses mains sur les siennes. Son sourire était revenu sur ses lèvres.

" Alors comment ça s'est passé ? "

Il ne lui répondit pas se contentant de la serrer plus fort puis il l'embrassa avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de réagir. Etonné elle répondit à son baiser mais elle le rompit rapidement, elle sentait que quelque chose clochait. Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit deux yeux noirs et des cheveux noirs également mais ils étaient longs et attachés. Elle se retrouvait devant Itachi qui lui sourit d'un air dément. Il la rapprocha d'elle et réssaya de l'embrasser mais elle le tint loin d'elle en criant, il était plus fort qu'elle et il finit par obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Hinata ne pouvait pas se détacher de lui mais lui mordit la langue à sang. Itachi la gifla alors avant d'essayer de nouveau de la réembrasser, elle recommença en le mordant plus fort puis elle poussa un long cri d'alerte. Les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

Itachi la lâcha un bref instant mais elle en profita pour courir dans la chambre de Sasuke, elle ferma la porte à clé et poussa le bureau devant la porte avant de se colle au mur le plus lointain de la porte. Elle attendit quelques secondes entendant les cris d'Itachi qui la cherchait partout, puis elle vit la poignée tourner. Elle retint son souffle mais la porte resta fermée, Itachi de l'autre côté commençait à s'acharner dessus en criant, jurant, poussant ou frappant la porte. Hinata sentit des larmes continué de couler sur ses joues. Elle vit soudain le téléphone fixe à l'autre bout de la pièce et s'y dirigea en trébuchant.

" Moshi-moshi ? "

" Sa...Sasu...ke..."

" Hinata, qu'est ce qui se passe ? "

" Ita...Itachi est là, il..."

" T'es où là ! "

" Je me...Suis enfermé dans ta chambre. "

" Restes-y j'arrive tout de suite. "

Hinata entendit Sasuke raccrocher mais les coups contre la porte ne faiblissaient pas.

" A qui tu parles ? Je veux pas que tu parles à quelq'un d'autre que moi, tu m'appartiens et..."

Hinata se cacha sous les couvertures du lit pour ne plus entendre les cris d'Itachi. Elle resta ainsi un long moment, elle se rendit enfin comte que les coups contre la porte n'étaient plus les mêmes. Elle releva doucement la tête et entendit une voix familière.

" Hinata, c'est Sasuke, tu peux ouvrir, ne t'inquiètes pas il est parti."

" Sasu...Ke ? "

" Oui c'est moi."

Hinata se leva avec lenteur et s'approcha timidement de la porte, elle enleva le bureau et posa sa main sur la poignée, elle allait la tourner mais eu un instant d'hésitation. Et si c'était Itachi qui utilisait cette ruse pour la faire sortir.

" C'est bien toi Sasuke ."

" Oui ne t'inquiètes pas."

" Mais..."

" Ne vous inquiètez pas mademoiselle, vous pouvez sortir maintenant, il ne vous feras plus de mal."

" Qui êtes-vous ? "

" Inspecteur Ibiki."

Hinata inspira un bon coup et déverouilla la porte avant de l'ouvrir. La première personne qu'elle vit fut Sasuke qui la serra tout de suite dans ses bras soulagé. Elle se laissa aller à cette etreinte en se cachant dans son cou. Il lui présenta ensuite l'inspecteur qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'à Osaka. Elle apprit ensuite que lorsqu'eux étaient arrivés à Osaka, Itachi avait déjà disparut. Les policiers avaient donc pensés que Sasuke s'était moqués d'eux mais lorsqu'il avait reçu le coup de fil d'Hinata ( en haut parleur, Sasuke étant en interrogatoire.) ils s'étaient tous déplacés et Itachi était déjà en route pour l'asile psychiatrique le plus proche. Ils avaient réussis à l'emmener sans qu'il ne fasse trop de vague.

"Mademoiselle, pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce qui c'est passer exactement?"

"Euh...O-oui bie-n sur..."

L'inspecteur, Sasuke et Hinata s'assirent dans le salon et la jeune femme commença son réçit en contant tout ce qui s'était passé. Le baiser, la gifle, les coups sur la porte et leurs arrivés...

" Alors il vous a dit, je cite " je ne veux pas que tu parles à quelqu'un d'autre, tu m'apartiens.""

" Oui,"

"Avez-vous déjà eu des relations sexuels avec Itachi Uchiwa?"

"NON!"

C'était Sasuke qui avait crié, ce qui surpris assez les personnes dans la pièce...Puis il rougit et se retourna vers Hinata...

"Je veux dire, non n'est-ce pas chérie?"

"Euh...Oui je n'ai pas c-coucher av-avec I-ta-ch-chi."

Tandis que notre couple échangeait avec l'inspecteur, Naruto et Neji avait quelques difficultées avec l'oncle de ce dernier...

" Je vous le jure, je suis prêt à passer ma vie avec Naruto!"

"Neji-chou! Penses-y, avec moi tu peux avoir une descendance alors qu'avec ton blondinet tout ce que tu peux avoir c'est un mal de cul le matin."

" Hey la connase quand on t'auras sonné tu répondra, mais pas avant."

"Ah!"

" Et vous le vieux, ça vous servirait à quoi que Neji aille une descendance? Porter votre nom? Hello?!! Vous êtes multimilliardaire et vous possèdez plusieurs des grosses entreprises de ce pays alors je ne crois pas qu'un nom vous suffira!?"

"Naru...Je crois que tu devrais arrêter la.."

"Suffit! Je ne tolérais pas qu'on m'insulte sous mon propre toit!"

" Pas besoin de crier!!! C'est pas vous qui aller nous forcer à partir, on a déjà fait nos valises pour partir alors je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journeé."

Et Naruto quitta la pièce en compagnie de son chère et tendre Neji...Ils montèrent dans la voiture du ténébreux et quittèrent le manoir pour partir vers la ville...Ils roulèrent encore une bonne heure pour s'arreter devant l'entrée de l'appartement de Sasuke.

**TOC!TOC!TOC!?**

"Tu attendais quelqu'un Hinata?"

"Euh non."

Sasuke marcha vers la porte d'entrée et ouvrit pour tombé face à face..Ou plutôt bouche-à-bouche avec un beau blond. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et c'est un Neji irriter qui ramassa son amant implanté dans le mur d'en face.

"Je pourrais croire que tu veuille me tromper..."

" Mais non Neji! Tu es le seul dans mon coeur!...Avec le ramen bien sûre...Mais comme je n'aime pas du tout le regard que tu me fait on va en reparler..."

_A suivre..._

**Voilà désolé pour le retard de ce chapitre on va esperer qu'on sera à l'heure pour le prochain mais il est possible qu'il ai aussi quelques jours de retard, gomen et à la semaine prochaine**

**Yoshieiila**


	20. Départs et Questions

**Résumer :** Imaginez, un iceman travailler dans un café? Et comme collègue une petite timide…et tout ça donne cette fanfiction ! hinaXsasu naruXneji et encore autres! Les couples changent.

**Rating:** K+/T (ça va peut-être changer!)

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Disclamer:** Si ils étaient à moi je posterais pas ici snif **(Soleeiila)** oh non ils seraient a moi! **(Yoshikuni-Emi)**

Coucou bon bah alors c'est notre première fanfiction en**COÉCRITURE**(oui on précise parce qu'il y a des gens qui le savent pas encore) donc soyez indulgents

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Tada Aida douryou

Sur un bureau dans une classe, dans une établissement de Tokyo…Notre jeune serveuse adorée roupillait tranquillement sur son devoir de biologie…Tenten s'occupait à ce que le prof ne la remarque pas…Quand la sonnerie retentit, la jeune pom-pom girl réveilla son amie…

« Hinata? »

« Mmmmh…Quoi…Veux pas me réveillé Sasu… »

« Hé, c'est pas ton chéri, c'est Tenten et tu es en classe. »

« Ah… »

La jeune endormie se réveilla et regarda son amie…

« Dit…Je sais que ça me regarde pas mais…Depuis quelque jours tu es comment dire plus...Molle ? »

« Ah…Ca se peut…. »

« Je sais que tu dors souvent chez Sasuke mais si il t'empêche de dormir je crois que tu devrais retourner chez ton cousin… »

« C'est pas sa… »

« Ah…Alors c'est quoi ? »

« Je…Je crois que Sasuke veut passer à un autre niveau dans notre relation… »

« NANI!!!! Ca fait même pas deux semaines que vous êtes ensemble!!!! Et il veut déjà ! »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est ça…Mais j'ai des doutes… »

« Si tu veux, tu peux venir dormir quand tu veux à la maison ! »

« Non…Ca va aller, merci. »

« De rien mais tu sais, parles en avec lui, si il y a déjà des doutes dans votre couple c'est mauvais pour vous. »

_A la sortie des classes, Hinata retrouva comme à son habitude son copain qui l'attendait…Elle arriva à sa hauteur et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser furtivement…Après cet échange, le jeune couple se dirigea vers l'appartement du ténébreux… _

« Hinata…Je vais devoir partir durant trois jours pour Hong-kong… »

« Q-quoi? »

« Mon frère devait s'occuper de l'entreprise et comme il séjourne à l'asile, je vais devoir aller m'en occuper… »

« Ho… »

« Tsunade le sais. »

« Et tu pars quand ?… »

« Demain… »

« … »

« Tu peux rester à l'appart le temps que je suis parti, Naruto ne devrais pas venir souvent… »

« Mmmh… »

_Sasuke s'approcha de la jeune femme et déposa ses mains sur ses hanches en l'approchant le plus possible de lui…_

_Hinata déposa sa tête sur le torse réconfortant de son petit ami et plaça ses mains sur le thorax du jeune homme…_

_Ils restèrent enlacer pendant une bonne minute encore avant de se séparer et de se diriger vers l'appartement… _

« Mais Nejichou !!! »

« … »

_Neji tournait le dos à Naruto les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, ce qui empêchait son petit ami de voir un micro-sourire sur ses lèvres. Neji s'amusait de voir son chéri essayer de trouver une explication pour le léger malentendu de la veille. Malentendu qu'il lui avait déjà pardonner connaissant les liens qui l'unissait à son colocataire._

« J'ai pas fait exprès Neji, s'il te plaît, c'était juste le hasard si Sasuke était derrière la porte, je l'ai même pas touché. »

« … »

_Naruto se rapprocha de Neji qui lui tournait encore le dos._

« Bon d'accord je vais t'avouer quelque chose »

_Le petit sourire de Neji disparut et ses sourcils se froncèrent mais il ne bougea pas attendant avec impatience et crainte le reste de la confession de son copain. _

« Je…Je, j'ai un faible pour les bruns ténébreux mais…Y a que toi que j'aime. »

_Naruto prit Neji dans ses bras et le sentit se détendre soulagé. Il se retourna et embrassa tendrement son ami qui comprit qu'il était pardonné lorsque Neji l'emmena très peu discrètement vers sa chambre, laissant peu de place à l'imagination sur leur activité prochaine._

_Des mains glissaient de plus en plus bas sur un Tee-shirt puis remontèrent sous le tissu, la jeune fille avait quand à elle ses mains posés sur le postérieur de son ami. Cependant quand le jeune homme commença à lui caresser les seins et à vouloir lui enlever son haut, la jeune fille qui sentait ce qui allait venir se recula et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son copain._

_« Sasuke, stop. »_

_« Mais, que… »_

_Hinata croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et se recula encore en baissant la tête_

_« Ecoutes Sasuke ça fait pas longtemps qu'on est ensemble et je veux… »_

_Sasuke se rapprocha d'elle tout doucement_

« Hinata, je t'aime, je te l'ai déjà dit et je t'aurais pas forcer, on a tout notre temps devant nous. Je sais que pour toi ce sera la première fois et c'est important, je veux que tu en gardes un bon souvenir et je suis désolé si je t'ai fait comprendre autre chose que… »

_Il ne put finir sa déclaration car Hinata rassuré s'était jeté dans ses bras et l'avait fait taire d'un baiser. Sasuke y répondit heureux mais partit faire sa valise. Hinata en profita pour rapidement rassurer Tenten avec un sms. Son petit copain la conduisit ensuite au café avant de partir lui-même pour l'aéroport._

" Ohayo Tsunade."

" Ohayo Hinata, ça à l'air d'aller bien."

" Oui super bien et toi ? "

" ... Ca va ca va. "

" Tsunade t'es sûre que ça va ? T'as l'air un peu ailleurs depuis Halloween."

" Hein oui j'ai...Juste des souvenirs et...D'autres choses. "

" Je peux faire quleque chose ? "

" Oui tu peu faire ton boulot, Sasuke est pas là donc va falloir mettre les bouchées doubles. "

_Hinata soupira mais sourit, elle avait réussit à faire sortir sa patronne de sa léthargie. Elle partit ensuite s'occuper des quelques clients présents à cette heure creuse. Elle fit son service de manière automatique, laissant ses pensées vagabondées sur Sasuke et à ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Elle alla ensuite se changer et eu la surprise de voir son cousin l'attendre dans la salle du restaurant. Elle lui sauta dans les bras et lui demanda comment il avait su._

" Bah c'était pas très compliqué, Sasuke l'a dit à Naruto qui me l'as dit."

" ... "

" Non c'est pas vrai, il est venu me voir tout à l'heure pour me le dire. Tu dors où ce soir ? "

" Je..."

" Tu es la bienvenue à la maison tu le sais. "

" J'ai pas envie de vous dérangez toi et Naruto et..."

" Tu nous dérange pas tu sais, et en plus ça fait logntemps que vous vous êtes pas vu seulement tout les deux."

_Naruto venait d'arriver derrière eux et avait avec sa facilité habituelle trancher la question. _

La soirée fut agréable pour les deux Hyûga mais en pleine nuit le téléphone sonna.

" Allo ? "

" Hinata, c'est Sasuke."

" Sasu, qu'es ce qui se passe ? "

" Je crois qu'on va avoir un gros problème !!! "

_A suivre..._

**Voila, désolé pour le retard de ce chapitre, les publications vont encore être irrégulière un moment car je n'ai toujours pas récupéré internet et se concerter avec Yoshikuni-Emi sur la suite de l'histoire est un vrai jeu de cache-cache.**

**Yoshieiila**


	21. On se fixe ?

**Résumer :** Imaginez, un iceman travailler dans un café? Et comme collègue une petite timide…et tout ça donne cette fanfiction ! hinaXsasu naruXneji et encore autres! Les couples changent.

**Rating:** K+/T (ça va peut-être changer!)

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Disclamer:** Si ils étaient à moi je posterais pas ici snif **(Soleeiila)** oh non ils seraient a moi! **(Yoshikuni-Emi)**

Coucou bon bah alors c'est notre première fanfiction en**COÉCRITURE**(oui on précise parce qu'il y a des gens qui le savent pas encore) donc soyez indulgents

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Désolé pour le retard, mais c'ets la période des examens. Le prochain chapitre sera le chapitre bonus pour fêter nos 100 reviews. Il sera en ligne la semaine prochaine ou pour noël. Désolé.**

**Tada aida douryou**

_" Sasu, qu'est ce qui se passe ? "_

_" Je crois qu'on va avoir un gros problème !!! "_

" Comment ça ? "

" Je viens d'apprendre quelque chose qui..."

" Qui ?"

" Et bah en fait..."

" Oui..."

" Il s'agit de... "

" Sasuke accouche !! "

" Hinata je suis fiancé. "

_Hinata ne put se retenir et lui raccrocha au nez. Elle se tourna ensuite vers son cousin qui venait aux nouvelles. Il la vit avancer tel un automate sans lui jeter un regard et partir dans sa chambre le visage fermé, quelques larmes faisant leurs passages sur ses joues. Il allait la rejoindre lorsqu'il réentendit sonner le téléphone. Ses yeux firent l'aller retour de sa cousine au combiné puis reconnaissant le numéro affiché, il décida de décrocher._

" Tu t'es engeulé avec elle ? "

" Salut Neji, ce...C'est un malentendu, je t'en prie aide moi. "

_Le Hyûga fut alerté du ton de Sasuke, il avait l'air perdu._

" D'abord explique moi. "

" Oui, quand je suis arrivé à Hong-Kong, j'ai du remplir plein de papier pour la passation de la direction de l'entreprise et alors que tout était réglé je suis tombé sur un papier. Je ne voulais pas croire ce qui y était écrit mais mon assistante Shizune me l'a confirmé. "

" Sasuke. "

_Neji commençait à s'impatienter car Sasuke essayait de retarder le moment de l'aveu._

" Pour pouvoir diriger l'entreprise le PDG doit être au minimum fiancé. "

" Ton frère ne l'était pas et pourtant..."

" Si il l'était, il ne faisait juste pas attention à la femme qu'on lui avait attribué."

" Hai, écoutes Sasuke le problème est pas si grand que ça. Mon oncle est vieu jeu ça c'est sûre mais il me semble que tu aimes Hinata tu n'as qu'a te fiancer avec elle. Je suis sûre que vous serez heureux tout les deux. Allez pas vous mariez maintenant par ce que... "

" Neji j'aime Hinata le problème n'est pas là. "

" C'est quoi alors ? "

" Mon père m'avait déjà choisit une fiancée et ne connaissant pas ce détail j'ai déjà signer le contrat de fiançaille par inadvertance, je suis con, j'ai signé tellement de papier que..."

_Neji ferma les yeux quelques secondes, sa cousine avait le chic pour se retrouver dans des situations désaventageuses. Mais il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse et chercha donc un moyen de régler l'affaire._

" Un contrat ça se casse, Hinata peut comprendre et... "

" Je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout lui dire, elle n'a compris que le fait que j'étais fiancé et elle a raccroché. "

" Bon je vais essayez d'arranger ça de notre côté, toi en attendant essaie de casser ce "mariage", peut-être que ta fiancée n'as pas non plus envie d'être avec toi. Tu sais déjà qui c'est ? "

" Oui, MIHHMOHHAHMAMMA. "

" Qui répète j'ai pas bien compris. "

_Neji entendit soupirer à l'autre bout de la ligne et le nom de la fiancé de Sasuke lui parut d'un coup bien trop audible. Il grogna avant de finir la conversation et de reposer le combiné sur son socle. Il soupira un bon coup et toqua à la porte de sa cousine. Ne recevant aucune réponse, il se permit tout de même d'entrer._

" Si t'es venu pour le défendre tu peux sortir. "

" Je ne vais pas le défendre, je vais t'expliquer les faits, après ce sera à toi de juger. D'accord ? "

_Hinata hésita puis hocha la tête. Neji lui raconta toute l'histoire et elle parut soulagé mais il restait encore une zone d'ombre._

" Qui c'est ? "

_Neji se gratta l'arrière du crâne mal à l'aise avant de lâcher deux mots à peine audible mais dans le silence de l'appartement, ils résonnèrent avec écho dans les oreilles de sa cousine._

" Ino Yamanaka. "

_Hinata resta immobile le temps de digérer l'information puis un léger sourire sembla fleurir sur ses lèvres. Neji ne comprit pas son air soulagé. _

" Ino est avec moi dans le grouppe de pom-pom girl c'est une fille sympa et j'ai parlé pas mal avec elle hier. Il n'y a pas de danger avec Sasuke, elle aime Kankurou le frère de Temari. Par contre elle n'est pas au courant de cette histoire de fiançaille arrangé. Et je préfère la prévenir moi même. "

_Hinata envoya donc un sms à la blonde pour l'informer qu'elle devait lui dire quelque chose de très important le lendemain et qu'il fallait qu'elle l'attende à la grille de l'école. Elle embrassa ensuite son cousin qui repartit se coucher. Et avant d'aller elle-même dormir elle appella Sasuke, elle grimaça lorsqu'elle tomba sur sa messagerie mais lui laissa un tendre mot qui le rassura et le fit sourire lorsqu'il l'écouta à son réveil le lendemain._

_Découvrir ce mot doux après qu'elle lui ai raccroché au nez le rassura et lui permit de s'atteler à son travail avec bonne humeur. Sa gaffe de la veille était encore bien présente dans sa mémoire et il engagea un avocat pour voir comment il serait possible d'annuler ce contrat. Il fut plongé toute la journée dans ses pensées et ses papiers et ne releva la tête que pour ingurgiter rapidement le déjeuner (dîner pour les canadiens). Cependant lorsque la sonnerie de son portable s'éleva et qu'il vit le nom affiché, il se dépécha de décrocher._

" Hinata ! "

" Coucou Sasuke. "

" Je..."

" Je suis désolé pour hier, j'étais tellement en colère que j'ai pas voulu t'écouter mais..."

" T'avais raison Hinata, moi aussi je suis désolé d'avoir signer ce bout de papier sans le lire, promis je ferais pas la même erreur deux fois."

" J'espère bien. Au fait j'ai parlé avec Ino. "

" Ah, et ? "

" Elle ne savait pas pour ce mariage arrangé, elle va parlé avec ses parents. "

" Ca va s'arranger ça veut dire ? "

" Normalement oui, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'appellerait dans la soirée. "

" D'accord. "

_Hinata et Sasuke conversèrent ensemble encore un moment s'avouant qu'il se manquait l'un l'autre._

_Dans son appartement Neji finissait de préparer à manger, le matin même Hinata lui avait laissé un message ou elle lui disait qu'elle dormait chez Sasuke. ce qui voulait bien sûre dire que lui et Naruto serait tranquillement en amoureux pour toute la soirée et toute la nuit. Naruto assis dans le salon voyait donc son petit ami mettre la table, ses yeux s'attardants volontiers sur le fessier de ce dernier. Neji lui avait interdit de l'aider voulant tout faire tout seul. Ils passèrent enfin à table._

_Le repas se passa de la manière la plus normale qui soit pour un couple comme eux. Neji faisait du pied à Naruto qui lui lançait des oeillades suggestives. Voulant pousser son cher et tendre à bout, Neji remonta son pied en haut des cuisses de son vis à vis ne s'arrétant qu'au plus haut. Il sourit en voyant que Naruto avait perdu son sourire et continua son petit manège. il prit un grain de raisin qui se trouvait sur la table et le porta à ses lèvres. Mais au lieu de le manger, il le fit rouler sensuellement sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Naruto déglutit difficilement ne quittant pas des yeux son petit ami qui finit par mordre doucement dans le fruit avant de le porter vers sa propre bouche. Le blondinet sentit le jus frais du raisin sur ses propres lèvres tandis que Neji le faisait courir de long en large avec lenteur. Finalement Naruto attrapa le grain et fit le tour de la table pour se jeter sur les lèvres de son petit ami, l'amenant très rapidement vers la chambre._

_Neji embrassa doucement Naruto sur le front, ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, allongés dans le lit du mannequin qui le tenait contre lui. La nuit était tombé depuis déjà de nombreuses heures et les deux amants venaient tout juste de finir leur abdos __**(Des abdos mais oui c'est ça. On va y croire. (Soleeiila))**__Neji tendit la main et attrapa un objet métallique dans sa table de chevet. Naruto essaya de se tourner pour voir ce qu'il faisait mais Neji l'en empécha et commença à parler._

" Tu sais mon oncle à raison. "

" Quoi ? "

" On n'aura jamais d'enfant, ça te plairait pas à toi de voir des mini Naruto courir partout ? "

" Si je suis pas avec toi, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. "

" On peut pas se marrier non plus. "

" Je m'en fous moi du mariage. Neji tu me fais peur, tu m'aimes plus ? "

_Naruto attrapa les bras que Neji avait glissé autour de son torse et les serra encore plus contre lui. Neji se rapprocha alors encore plus jusqu'à posé sa tête dans le creux de son épaule._

" Bien sûre que je t'aime, mais je dis ça car c'est une logique. Il ne faut pas qu'on se voile la face. Je ne peut t'offrir ni mariage, ni enfant,..."

" Mais j'en ai rien à cirer moi, ce que je veux c'est toi. "

_Neji sourit et continua sa phrase._

" Tout ce que je peut t'offrir c'est ça, si tu le veux bien. "

_Et disant ça, il ouvrit sa main et Naruto put voir au creu de sa paume, une petite clé argenté. _

" C'est... "

" La clé de l'appartement. "

" Ton appartement. "

" Notre appartement, si tu veux bien emménager avec moi. "

_Naruto se retourna et regarda Neji dans les yeux, ce dernier lui souriait et le regardait d'un air énamouré. Naruto baissa la tête vers la clé_.

" Je pense pas que se soit possible. "

_A suivre..._

**Voila ce chapitre qui tardait à arriver, désolé, désolé, désolé mais nous avons eu toutes les deux problèmes ce qui explique ce retard. De plus mon internet n'est toujours pas réparer grrr. Enfin, on espère que ça vous a plut et... **

**Soleeiila se penche vers Yoshikuni-Emi et demande pourquoi tout les lecteurs les regarde avec des éclairs dans les yeux. Elles lèvent un peu la tête et voient les dernières lignes.**

**Pas le droit de tuer les auteurs sinon pas de suite, ce serait dommage. **

**Désolé aussi mes les réponses aux reviews seront aussi un peu en retard.**

**Yoshieiila**


	22. Tsunade espionne Bonus 100 reviews

**Résumer :** Imaginez, un iceman travailler dans un café? Et comme collègue une petite timide…et tout ça donne cette fanfiction ! hinaXsasu naruXneji et encore autres! Les couples changent.

**Rating:** K /T (ça va peut-être changer!)

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Disclamer :** Si ils étaient à moi je posterais pas ici snif **(Soleeiila)** oh non ils seraient a moi ! **(Yoshikuni-Emi)**

**Coucou bon bah alors c'est notre première fanfiction en COÉCRITURE (oui on précise parce qu'il y a des gens qui le savent pas encore) donc soyez indulgents.**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**gladys:** Ne t'inquiètes pas, la situation n'est pas si catastrophique que ça. Tu pourras même bientôt ( on espère) lire toi même. Merci

**Ayame-chan:** Sasuke l'a bien mérité mais la situation évoluera dès le prochain chapitre. ( Contentes que tu sois inscrite sur le site)

**XxReika-sanXx: **Merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements, on a pas l'intention d'abandonner cette histoire malgré les problèmes qui nous tombent dessus.

**Sù: **T'as la chance de lire en avance tu le sais mais celui-là est un inédit pour toi aussi. Tout comme le prochian, interdit de lire par dessus mon épaule à l'internat niark.

**Cynthia:** Merci beaucoup pour ta compréhension, la suite arrive prochainement mais on ne peut pas donner de date précise pour le moment. Merci.

**Tada aida douryou**

(Chapitre bonus avec le couple demandé)

**Pensée de Tsunade.**

_Tsunade était derrière le bar, il y avait peu de client à cette heure-ci à part un couple qu'elle trouvait assez bizarre. Comme elle s'ennuyait, elle en profita pour s'approcher discrètement et les espionner._

" ... "

" ... "

" ... "

" ... "

" ... "

**Oula ils ont une conversation intéressante ces deux-là.**

" ... "

" Bon tu te décides à parler ou pas ! "

" ... "

" J'aurais du me douter qu'il y aurait un coup comme ça quand Temari m'a proposé de se retrouver. Tu t'es fait piéger aussi ou alors t'es aussi tordu que tes frangins et c'est toi qu'a eu l'idée ?"

" Nii-san m'avait donnée rendez-vous."

**Ah bah ça y est il se décide enfin à parler.**

" Et..."

" Comme toi, j'aurais du m'en douter que c'était un piège."

" Hum. "

**Ou lala vive la conversation, je comprends pourquoi ils ont fait ce coup là maintenant.**

_Gaara consentit enfin à se redresser un peu sur sa chaise et continua la discussion._

" Bon on va pas faire la gueule, on se retrouve ensemble mais ça va pas nous empêcher de nous amuser, non ? On a pas vraiment eu le temps de faire connaissance l'autre soir, c'est dommage tu m'as l'air sympa."

" Hai, toi aussi t'as l'air d'être...Sympa. "

" ... "

" ... "

" ... "

**Aïe le retour du silence qui tue. **

" ... "

" Bon heu alors, tu sais déjà que je suis dans la classe à ta soeur mais moi je sais rien de toi, tu étudies dans quelle section ? "

" Je travaille dans une verrerie comme apprenti mais l'an prochain je passerais peut-être maître si j'ai mon diplôme."

" Ah et c'est sympa comme étude ça ?"

" Il fait chaud."

" D'accord..."

" Et toi qu'est ce que tu aimes dans la médecine ? "

**Bravo, il a enfin fait un effort, ça se voit qu'il l'apprécie, il lui parle, c'est rare qu'il tienne une conversation mais qu'en plus il pose une question.**

" Bah un peu tout c'est intéressant de savoir qu'on peut sauver des vies."

" Oui c'est vrai."

" ... "

" ... "

" ... "

" Au fait pourquoi tu as dit que je ne te fuyais pas la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré ? "

" Bah, disons que j'ai pas une super réputation, et que dans un sens je fais pas grand chose pour l'arranger."

" Et elle est justifié cette réputation ? "

" Dans un sens oui mais ils exagèrent toujours."

**Mais de quoi est-ce qu'ils parlent ?**

" C'est bien vrai, moi j'ai une réputation mais elle ne correspond pas avec ma vrai personnalité, c'est juste une façade que je donne."

" Hm. "

" Ça veut dire que tu es d'accord avec moi ? "

" C'est pas loin de ce que je pense**."**

_Tenten lui offrit un grand sourire avant de se rappeler quelque chose._

" Oui bon…Tu as quelque choses de prévue cette après-midi ? "

" Non, et toi ? "

" Non…Ça te dirais d'aller à la foire? Il parait qu'il y a une montagne russe super sympa ! "

" Mh…Pourquoi pas. "

**Oula, il accepte de partir avec elle, y a vraiment un truc entre ces deux là. Ah merde ils partent !…Bon comme il n'y a jamais personne à cette heure, je vais les suivre…**

_Tsunade ferma le café et les suivit jusqu'à la foire…Tenten tenait le bras du rouquin contre elle en montrant toutes sortes de choses : des manèges, des stands, des restos, ect… _

_Toujours aussi froid qu'à son habitude, Gaara laissa cependant la jeune femme s'accrocher à son bras… Il tourna même quelques fois la tête pour pouvoir l'observer. _

**Oula c'est mimi mais ça bouge pas trop avec ces petits jeunes, je vais leur donner un coup de pouce.**

_Tsunade les précéda et monnaya un gosse. L'enfant se précipita alors dans la rue et bouscula Tenten violemment. Gaara la rattrapa au vol avant de crier après le garçon. Il ne le poursuivit pas préférant remettre Tenten sur ses jambes. Cette dernière baissa la tête pensant en son fort intérieur que la scène qui venait de se passer était désespérément cliché. Elle leva cependant la tête et remercia Gaara qui lui répondit qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi. _

_Ils se sentaient l'un et l'autre gênée même si cette émotion était très peu visible sur le visage de Gaara. Tenten se repris et l'ammena à un stand de tir. Gentleman (sa soeur l'a bien éduqué mdr) il lui paya la partie. Elle ne réussi qu'un seul de ses tirs ce qui amena une moue boudeuse sur ses lèvres. Le jeune homme l'observa et finalement repaya une partie avant de lui prendre l'arme des mains. Il ne manqua qu'une cible, Tenten le regarda avec des yeux admiratifs et il détourna la tête gênée. Il lui marmonna une phrase et elle dut lui demander de répéter sa phrase étant incompréhensible. Il se retourna vers elle et articula._

" Prends le lot que tu veux. "

**Quand il veut, il peut être charmant ce gars là, faut juste l'apprivoiser.**

_Tenten lui sourit et choisit une belle peluche. Elle se tourna ensuite vers lui et le questionna tout en continuant à se balader._

" Où tu as appris à tirer comme ça ? T'es doué."

_Gaara hésitait, il avait peur de sa réaction si il lui disait la vérité. Tenten s'aperçut que son silence cachait quelque chose et elle voulut donc dédramatiser la chose._

" Allez, c'est pas comme si tu faisais partie de la mafia, si ? "

_Il tourna alors la tête vers elle et elle lut dans son regard comme un avertissement. Elle fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il se rapprochait d'elle. Elle recula alors d'un pas, trouvant le mur derrière elle, elle tourna la tête à gauche et à droite, malgré les quelques badauds qu'il restait, la rue semblait soudain déserté._

**Oula ça commence à devenir dangereux, qu'est ce qui lui prend, il n'y a pourtant aucune raison pour que...**

_Tsunade fut coupé dans sa réflexion par le rire de Gaara, elle en fut surprise ne l'ayant jamais entendu. Tenten était également interdite devant un Gaara qui avait quasiment les larmes aux yeux. Elle sentit cependant son ventre se dénoué et elle expira un bon coup ne se souvenant pourtant pas d'avoir bloquer sa respiration. Elle observa le jeune homme encore un moment puis elle se mit à rire avec lui, pourquoi elle ne le savait pas, de soulagement peut-être ou alors tout simplement par ce que le rire de Gaara était très communicatif. Ils rirent ensemble encore plusieurs minutes avant de réussir à se calmer. Ils se regardèrent enfin et Gaara expliqua le sourire aux lèvres._

" J'ai appris à tirer car je pars chasser le gibier. Tu aurais vu ta tête, tu me prenais vraiment pour un mafieux ? "

" Tu m'as fait peur aussi, tes yeux peuvent être vraiment effrayant parfois. J'ai eu des doutes vu la manière dont tu me regardais. "

**Ah les jeunes, mais quand même ça ne ressemble pas à Gaara de faire des farces.**

" Désolé c'était trop tentant. "

" Hm."

" Merci."

" Pourquoi ? "

_Son sourire se fana lorsqu'il continua._

" Je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de rire comme ça. La plupart du temps c'est lorsque je suis avec Temari et Kankurou. A cause de ma réputation, les autres ont peur de m'approcher alors rire avec moi c'est même pas la peine d'y penser."

_Il y avait de la tristesse au fond de ses yeux et Tenten le sentit très bien._

" Y a pas de quoi alors, si ils sont assez débiles pour louper ça tant pis pour eux, en plus t'es encore plus mignon quand tu souris. Oups"

_Tenten mit ses mains sur sa bouche, essayant de se persuader qu'elle n'avait pas dit ça à voix hautes. Elle leva les yeux vers Gaara qui lui sourit avant de lui répondre._

" Toi aussi tu es encore plus belle quand tu souris. "

_Il avait les joues un peu roses devant cet aveu mais un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent celui de la jeune femme. _

_Ils continuèrent leurs chemins en silence et firent quelques tours de manège le sourire aux lèvres. Ils parlèrent peu mais cela ne les dérangeait pas, l'un et l'autre n'étant pas de grand bavard. A la descente d'une attraction, Gaara aida Tenten à descendre mais lorsque celui-ci voulut retirer sa main, la jeune femme raffermit sa prise. Il lui lança un regard curieux tandis qu'elle lui offrait un de ses plus beaux sourire. Ils continuèrent leurs balades et s'éloignèrent enfin de la fête foraine. _

**Oh c'est mignon, mais heureusement qu'elle prend des initiatives sinon elle pourrait toujours attendre.**

_Ils passaient dans un square quand une voix les héla de derrière. Avant même d'avoir put se retourner pour voir qui les appelait, Tenten sentit la main de Gaara s'échapper de la sienne tandis qu'il la poussait gentiment mais fermement sur le côté._

**Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel.**

" Alors Sabaku, on traîne avec sa petite copine ? "

" ... "

" Tu réponds pas ? Elle ne sait peut-être pas le monstre que tu es. Tu sais que Ren est encore à l'hosto par ta faute "

" ... "

" Ah il semblerait que t'ai raison mon pote, elle sait pas, à votre avis les gars, elle restera avec lui si on lui dit ? "

_Tenten observait les trois hommes qui se tenaient face à Gaara, leurs mines étaient antipathiques au possible. D'après le regard et la posture du roux, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait affaire à eux. Le regard de Gaara était d'ailleurs fermé et froid. Ne voulant pas qu'ils en arrivent aux poings, Tenten s'avança vers Gaara et posa sa main sur son bras. Il ne tourna pas la tête mais émit un grognement sourd. Elle lui pris alors le bras et lui parla._

" Ils en valent pas la peine allez viens. Je m'en fous de ce qu'il ont à dire."

_Gaara parut un instant surpris avant de se détendre quelques peu mais son regard était toujours tourné vers les trois hommes et il ne fit aucun mouvement signifiant son envie de partir. Tenten allait le relancer lorsqu'elle vit une ombre sortir d'un buisson et se placer entre Gaara et les hommes._

" Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? "

_Tsunade avait décidé de se montrer pour aider les deux jeunes. Les trois hommes lorsqu'ils la virent arriver eurent un instant de flottement mais se reprirent tout en la jaugeant, ne pensant pas qu'elle pouvait être un danger, ils reportèrent leur attention sur Gaara. _

" Bah alors Sabaku, t'as besoin de deux femmes pour t'entourer, au moins t'as du goût la brune est bien roulé mais la blonde est pas un peu vieille pour toi. A moins que tu ne sois avec elle que pour ses gros nibards, faut dire qu'elle en a."

_Seulement la blonde vexée d'être ainsi ignoré et dénigré se décida à leur régler leur compte. Gaara qui n'avait pas apprécié le manque de respect pour Tenten se jeta également dans la bagarre. La jeune femme voyant d'ailleurs un des hommes attaquer par derrière, elle se chargea de lui rappeler qu'on ne sous-estimait pas les femmes en lui balançant un bon coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Après quelques minutes, ce combat qu'on aurait put penser à l'avantage des trois hommes à cause de leurs carrures se solda par la défaites de ceux-ci qui ne tardèrent pas à détaler._

" Merci Tsunade-san. "

" Y a pas de quoi Tenten, je me suis bien amusé. "

" Comment ça se fait que vous soyez ici ? "

" Heu je me baladais. "

" Et le café ? "

" Il y a jamais personne à cette heure-ci alors j'ai fait une pause. "

" Ah d'accord."

_Tsunade sentant que son excuse sonnait creux, en inventa vite une autre aussi peu crédible pour s'enfuir laissant les deux jeunes ensemble. Gaara proposa à Tenten de la raccompagner jusque chez elle, ce qu'elle accepta avec un sourire._

" Dis, c'est eux qui te font chier en cours ? "

" Entre autres. "

" Bah, ça vaut vraiment pas la peine de devenir amis avec eux. "

" Hn. "

" Au fait merci d'avoir pris ma défense. "

" De rien. "

" ... "

" ... "

" ... "

" Le fait que Ren soit à l'hôpital c'est..."

" T'as pas besoin de t'expliquer Gaara, j'ai confiance en toi, c'est quelqu'un qui t'as attaqué et t'as répondu peut-être un peu fort. "

_Elle lui sourit de nouveau et Gaara se sentit heureux, il la regarda encore un peu puis ses yeux dévièrent plus bas sur sa main qu'il repris dans la sienne. Son regard se posa ensuite vers l'horizon._

" Dis Tenten. "

" Oui ? "

" T'as pas peur de moi ? "

" Y a pas de raison. "

" Même malgré ce que les autres disent ? "

" Les autres je les em. "

" T'aimes bien être avec moi ? "

" Si j'aimais pas tu crois que je serais encore là ? "

" Hmpf. Tu dirais quoi si je te demandais de sortir avec moi ? "

_Le sourire de Tenten s'élargit et elle le regarda mais il continuait de regarder désespérément devant lui._

" Ça dépend. T'es fidèle ? "

" Oui. "

" T'es romantique ? "

" Heu je sais pas. "

" T'es amoureux de moi ? "

" Oui. "

_Se rendant compte qu'il s'était fait piégé, il tourna la tête vers elle et elle lui répondit._

" Ça tombe bien moi aussi. Quand à ta première question, si tu me demandais je te dirais oui. "

_Le sourire de Gaara refit son apparition._

" Alors je te demande si tu veux sortir avec moi. "

_Elle ne lui répondit pas, préférant l'embrasser tendrement en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Lorsqu'ils se reculèrent, elle en profita pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille._

" Je te préviens, à ce qui parait j'ai un caractère invivable."

" Ça tombe bien, moi aussi."

_Ils retournèrent ensuite s'embrasser tandis que Tsunade sortait de son buisson pour retourner vers son café._

**Ah les jeunes de nos jours, il faut vraiment les pousser.

* * *

**

**Voila, c'était le chapitre bonus qu'on vous avait déjà promis il y a pas mal de temps mais avec les fêtes, les vacances, les examens blancs, re les vacances et tout le bordel d'internet on avait pas put avant. Désolé encore pour le retard en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira. Le prochain qui revient à l'histoire va suivre mais n'est pas encore fini donc je peut pas vous donner de dates désolé. Cependant les publications devraient bientôt retrouver un rythme normal d'ici trois semaines au maximum. (Grrr internet c'est bien mais c'est l'enfer quand ça marche pas.) Comme déjà dit précédemment il ne reste plus que quelques chapitres (3 ou 4) avant la fin de la fic et nous sommes déjà en train de planifier la suivante.**

**Yoshieiila**


	23. J'ai eu peur

**Résumer :** Imaginez, un iceman travailler dans un café? Et comme collègue une petite timide…et tout ça donne cette fanfiction ! hinaXsasu naruXneji et encore autres! Les couples changent.

**Rating:** K/T (ça va peut-être changer!)

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Disclamer:** Si ils étaient à moi je posterais pas ici snif **(Soleeiila)** oh non ils seraient a moi! **(Yoshikuni-Emi)**

Coucou bon bah alors c'est notre première fanfiction en**COÉCRITURE**(oui on précise parce qu'il y a des gens qui le savent pas encore) donc soyez indulgents**.**

**Pas de reviews anonymes**

**Tada aida douryou**

_" Notre appartement, si tu veux bien emménager avec moi. "_

_Naruto se retourna et regarda Neji dans les yeux, ce dernier lui souriait et le regardait d'un air énamouré. Naruto baissa la tête vers la clé._

_" Je pense pas que se soit possible. "_

Neji avait la bouche ouverte, il n'avait pas bien entendu ce n'était pas possible. Il chercha à rencontrer le regard de Naruto mais ce dernier gardait obstinément la tête baissé. Neji essaya de parler mais aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres. Il se pressa alors encore plus contre Naruto et le serra dans ses bras à l'en étouffer puis il cacha sa tête dans le creux de sa nuque. Là après avoir pris quelques goulées d'air, il trouva la force de parler.

" Pourquoi ? "

Naruto se dégagea des bras de Neji se mettant à l'autre bout du lit, les yeux toujours baissés il répondit à la question.

" Il faut que je t'avoue que..."

Le coeur de Neji s'arrêta.

Hinata attendait son amie Tenten à la grille de l'école lorsqu'elle vit Ino arriver, elle se précipita sur elle et lui demanda des nouvelles. Ino la rassura alors en lui avouant que ses parents avaient fait un accord avec le père de Sasuke avant sa mort et qu'il ne devait prendre effet que si les deux partis étaient consentants et libres.

" Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis soulagé Ino. "

" Ni moi, pas que Sasuke soit pas mignon mais je te le laisse volontiers, Kankurou me suffit amplement, il m'as appris hier que son frère avait enfin trouvé une copine et qu'il était content pour lui, à ce qui paraît il desspèrait de lui en trouver une. Enfin bon je..."

" Heu, Ino tu m'excuses mais je vais être en retard en cours. "

" Oups, excuses moi quand je comence à parler je m'arrête plus. "

" C'est pas grave, et encore merci beaucoup pour le mariage arrangé. "

" De rien au fait, ton copain si il veut pouvoir passer des contrats sans se faire arnaquer, il vaudrait mieu qu'ils les lisent avant de les signer."

" Ca t'inquiètes je vais m'en charger personellement."

" Je m'en doute et la prochaine fois dis lui aussi de lire les petits caractères, c'étaient la clause qui signifiaient qu'on devaient être consentants tous les deux."

" L'idiot, encore merci Ino."

Hinata salua son amie et décrocha son téléphone, elle allait lui faire payer son étourderie, comme ça elle serait sûr qu'il ferait attention la prochaine fois. Elle raccrocha quelques minutes plus tard fier d'elle et se retourna pour voir Tenten qui venait tout juste d'arriver. Cette dernière parraissait essouflé et avaient les joues rouges. Elle se saluèrent rapidement puis courir pour ne pas arriver en retard au cours.

Elles étaient en travaux pratiques et en profitèrent donc pour se parler à voix basses à l'insu du professeur.

" Bah alors qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé, c'est pas ton genre d'être en retard. Panne de reveil ? "

" Non, je suis juste allé voir mon petit copain."

" Tenten, c'est vrai, je suis trop contente pour toi ! Il s'apelle comment ? Je le connais ? "

" Heu oui, tu te souviens à la fête d'halloween ? Il y avait les frères de Temari et disons que j'ai un peu parlé avec Gaara."

" Oh c'est trop mignon."

" Enfin bon et hier Temari et Kankurou nous ont donné rendez-vous au 7ème ciel et sont pas venus donc on s'est retrouvés tout les deux. On à été faire un tour à la foire et puis voilà."

"Je suis vraiment heureuse t'as un copain et tout s'arrange pour moi. Le contrat de mariage est nul si ils sont pas d'accord c'et pas super ça ! "

Les deux filles discutèrent toutes l'heure et se firent finalement pincer par leur professeur qui les colla pendant une heure mais elles étaient heureuse.

"Mr Uchiha, votre prochain rendez-vous n'est pas avant deux heures, vous avez le temps d'aller manger si vous voulez."

Sasuke remercia sa secrétaire et ouvrit son portable. Il sourit en voyant qu'Hinata lui avait laissé un message vocal mais son sourire disparu bien vite quand il en eu entendu le contenu.

" Sasuke tu sais que tu as de la chance, le contrat est nul si toi et Ino n'êtes pas d'accord pour le faire. Je t'entends soupirer d'ici et moi aussi ça me fait plaisir mais tu es vraiment un idiot, comment comptes tu faire bien fonctionner ta société si tu ne lis pas tes contrats ! Car la façon d'annuler le mariage était également écrit sur ce dernier. Enfin bon je vois que tu as l'air très doué pour ça alors je te laisse. "

Sasuke paniqua, bien sûre il était heureux de la nouvelle mais la dernière phrase d'Hinata était pleine d'ambiguïté, la laissait-elle en raccrochant ou alors rompait elle avec lui. Il savait que s'il l'appelait elle ne répondrais pas, il se dirigea donc vers le bureau attenant au sien et parla longuement avec sa secrétaire qui lui annula ses rendez-vous. Il avait prévu de rentrer le plus tôt possible pour parler à Hinata.

Naruto avait toujours les yeux baissés et le coeur de Neji qui s'était arrêté avait repris ses battements avec encore plus d'intensité.

" Quoi, tu plaisantes j'espère."

" Non, c'est la vérité. "

" Naruto t'es qu'un imbécile ! "

" Mais c'est pas ma faute, je te l'ai dit je suis bordélique, j'arrive pas à ranger mes affaires, c'est plus fort que moi, elles traînent partout et toi t'es super maniaque. Je sais pas non plus faire la cuisine ni la vaisselle. Dans un mois tu vas en avoir marre de moi, tu vas plus supporter ma façon de vivre et..."

" Et rien du tout, je t'aime, je m'en moque que tu sois bordélique que tu sache pas faire la cuisine. La vie à deux c'est faire des concessions et moi je veux apprendre à vivre avec toi, je veux pouvoir savoir que tu seras là quand je me lèverais le matin et le soir quand je me coucherais. "

Naruto leva enfin la tête et tomba dans les bras de Neji qui fut enfin rassuré, son blond était bien compliqué mais après tout c'est comme ça qu'il l'aimait.

" Bon tu les prends ces clés ou..."

Il ne put finir sa phrase, Naruto avait récupéré l'objet des mains de son amant qu'il embrassait à présent soulagé que ce dernier l'accepte tel qu'il était.

" Et si j'utilisais mes clés maintenant ? "

" Pour ? "

" Disons que la porte mériterais bien de se barrer. "

" Oh…Mais si hinata revient ? "

" Ce serais pas la première fois qu'elle nous aurait attendu et puis elle est en plein cours là ? "

" Oui je crois… "

" Et bien on fera ça vite, promis."

" Ok "

Naruto l'attrapa par les hanches et ils recommençèrent leur ballet amoureu.

À la fin des cours, Hinata pris son portable et appela son cousin, mais aucune réponse. Il devait être à l'agence ou avec Naruto… Elle ferma l'appareil et sortie son Ipod, cadeau qu'elle s'était fait avec l'argent des bon jours. Hinata partit au café où elle commença son travail.

Rendu à destination elle alla avertir Tsunade et partit prendre les commandes une fois prête.

La jeune femme alla de table en table jusqu'à la septième où elle reconnut une certaine personne qui ne perdait rien pour attendre.

" Hey ! Mais ce ne serais pas la petite Hinata. Toujours seule à ce que je vois ! "

" Cela me fait plaisir à moi aussi Sakura, que puis-je te servir ? "

" Je prendrais avec plaaaaaaaisir un **Sasuke** à la crème fouettée et au coulis de fraise sur un **lit** moelleux de fruits exotique. "

" Alors ce sera une crêpe aux fruits exotique… "

_A suivre..._

Oula ce chapitre s'est fait attendre désolé. Le prochain sera aussi le dernier mais ne vous inquiétez pas on ne disparait pas, on est déjà en train de travailler à une autre histoire. Dans le prochain chapiter, est ce que Sasuke va réussir à se faire pardonner?

Yoshieiila


	24. Message

Bonjour cher lecteurs et lectrices,

Je suis Yoshikuni-Emi la deuxième auteuse de cet fic.

Comme vous avez sûrement remarqués, cette fic est quelque peut à

L'abandon. Ne vous inquiétez pas elle ne restera pas éternellement

Comme cela…simplement que comme Soleeiila n'est presque jamais la à

Cause de ses études je ne peux pas écrire librement la fin. Cependant

La fin ( oui c'est le dernier chapitre) devrais arriver sous peu…

Je vous demandes ne nous excuser encore.

Yoshieiila.


End file.
